


Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy

by elle_ish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Amusement Parks, Anal Fingering, Angst, Bisexual!Lance, Bottom Keith, Bottom Lance (eventual), Country Fest is my version of Calgary stampede, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fear of Heights, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Gay Keith (Voltron), Homophobic Language, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance just wanted a one night stand, Langst, M/M, Switching, Texan Keith (Voltron), Top Keith, Top Lance, Topping from the Bottom, blowjob, cowboy keith, emotions are hard guys, feelings happened, rodeo, so did Keith's hotness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 70,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_ish/pseuds/elle_ish
Summary: He enters the room with an unprecedented amount of suave and grace, and Hunk immediately elbows Lance’s side to get his attention. But the guy is totally not Lance’s type. Not at all. Not even a little.Nope.The guy in question has a horrendous mullet, wears dreadful red flannel shirts, abhorrent loose fitting jeans, and just appalling cowboy boots. It’s a mid-life crisis in fashion form.He’s also from Texas. What more of a stereotype could he be?Oh yeah, he also participates in rodeos for fun.Great.(Or alternatively, Lance’s three day adventure at Country Fest. Which is weird, because Lance hates anything country.)





	1. You and me sleeping off in the shade

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot  
> This isn't a oneshot

Lance really shouldn’t have been so surprised when he found out that both Hunk and Pidge were not so secret lovers of the horrendous art form of _Country Music_.

It wasn’t even an art form!

So when Pidge and Hunk offered him a weekend trip to a full blown Country Music Festival, Lance promptly laughed. Laughed his was away from the conversation and to his bed, laughing far enough into his dreams that slowly turned to nightmares about guitars, late afternoon beers, trucks, young love, and girls, and girls- 

And suddenly Lance’s dream turned good again.

But sadly, Hunk had _won_ two tickets to this country music festival thing. He was going to ask Pidge but the little genius had already been planning on going, meaning Hunk had an extra ticket for free. And as a student going to University, Lance could never pass up anything ‘ _Free’_ in the title. It would have been an abomination. Also, what kind of roommate would he have been if he let his best friend ever, Hunk, go to some horrible festival _alone?!_  

Yeah! Not a very good one. 

So he could suffer through the abhorrent country events for the free viewing of hot girls in jean short shorts and cowboy hats.

The buff cowboy guys in tight, checkered shirts were also a nice touch.

Yeah, Lance could suffer through it.

“Ughh, how much longer!” he whined like a child, full body splayed out in the back of the Hunk’s Mom’s Mini Cooper Countryman. 

… Their small car even had the word ‘Country’ in it. Lance couldn’t believe it. The signs had been there all along. 

“We’re almost there man, take it easy.” Hunk offered, completely hunched over in the front, cautiously driving 10 miles under the speed limit. The soon-to-be engineer was too big for his seat, but he had somehow found enough inner excitement to get him through the five hour long car ride, even with Lance continually moaning loudly in the back begrudgingly.

“You know, if you hate country so much, why did you say yes to coming?” Pidge asked, typing away on her computer. She was creating a very detailed, very precise and organized plan of each day that was to pass. She had each moment scheduled down to a ‘T’. There were just too many things to see and experience and she didn’t want to miss out on a single thing.

“Because you see Pidge, these tickets were for free,” was Lance’s chide response.

“Via Hunk,” Pidge interrupted with a quip, but Lance easily ignored her.

“And how could I say no to all the pretty guys and gals who would miss seeing this pretty face had I not shown up?” He offered a sly grin and wink towards Pidge’s direction, even though she kept her eyes locked on the screen in front of her and therefore not Lance. At the tone of his overconfident tone, she couldn’t help but groan and roll her eyes, just knowing the lewd gestures he made. 

The absolute worst thing, Lance thought while he shoved his hand into an opened bag of Doritos, was that Hunk made six lengthy playlists for their road trip. This was excessive to start with. The problem? Every playlist featured _only_ countr _y_ music.

How his friend even _knew_ and better yet _liked_ six playlists worth of country tunes was beyond Lance. Way beyond him.

How were he and Hunk still friends?

Lance shuddered.

“Turn left at exit 26a, Hunk.” Pidge called out.

“So who’s even performing anyway?” Lance inquired with a soft expression, looking out the window. They were in the flatter lands now of America now; there was no ocean, desert, or mountains in sight. He sighed, never liking the change as they further progressed into the prairies. He lived by the ocean for a reason, always had. He honestly missed the smell of salt and moisture in the air.

“Huh?” Hunk asked, watching out for the oncoming exit. He found it with a sort of anxiety-ridden exhale, and slowly pulled away from the highway. He was just thankful to finally be away from the fast paced traffic.

“Who’s playing? It is a country music festival, isn’t it?” Lance readdressed, more Doritos in his mouth.

“Oh, well, I think tomorrow night it’s Keith Urban, Band Perry and Garth Brooks. I think, don’t take my word on it, but I know Tim McGraw and a bunch of others are playing on Sunday as a grand finale. But, yeah, that’s only at night, dude.” 

“What? What kind of music festival only holds shows at night? That’s bogus!” 

Hunk hunched his shoulders more into himself, looking sheepish. “Well, umm, Lance, that’s because it’s not really a music festival. It’s Country Fest! Meaning it’s celebrating everything Country: music, food, events, et cetera! I know there are a bunch of rides and there’s also two nightclubs, I think.” 

“Yeah, there’s Rotary House and Nashville North. The second one is more for our age.” Pidge said, looking at her computer screen with a frown. “At least that’s what Matt said when he went with Shiro and Allura last year.” 

Hunk hummed in acknowledgement. “Are we still meeting up with them all this year?” 

Pidge simply shrugged in retort. “I think so. I know we’re meeting up with Matt later tonight. I don’t know about Allura and Shiro, though. Apparently they have to help set something up first? But we’ll see.” Pidge said, singing the tune of the song softly underneath her breath. Noticing what was playing, she saved the file and put her laptop back in its place. Pidge then switched the song back to the beginning and started playing air guitar with her elongated fingers. Lance muttered desperately to himself, begging for some kind of merciful God to kill him right then and there. 

“I hope we’ll see them this evening,” Hunk responded, ever so kind. “It’s been over a year since I last saw them. And Allura is engaged to him now, right?”

“Yup,” Pidge said with a pop. “Shiro asked her after she won that award for her thesis last semester.”

“Wow,” Hunk marvelled. “I still can’t believe that our babysitter Allura got engaged, and to our old TA and your brother’s roommate no less. It’s perfect!”

“Yeah, nice guy, indeed. Did I tell you that he saved my grade when he edited my final paper? Best. TA. Ever!” Pidge called out, still playing air guitar with her fingers.

“Wait, what was that about clubs?” Lance asked again, coming in late about the conversations about nightclubs/God's gift to humanity. Lance spoke loudly over the atrocious song currently being played about Summer and Forever by a Dallas something or other.

Lance hated it either way.

“Yeah, there’s two nightclubs on the venue. Apparently Nashville North is the one we're supposed to try.”

Lance nodded, taking his chin into his pointed, slim fingers.

“Okay, so here’s the plan, team. We get to our hotel by 8, freshen up, and then hit up the town! Oh yeah! They already did the grand opening right?”

Pidge nodded, picking her glasses up. “Yeah, the opening parade was earlier this afternoon.”

“Awesome!” Lance laughed, faking an exuberant cheer. “So Country Fest will just barely be ready to take on the Lancenator. Pew Pew!” He shouted, making gun noises with his fingers and an exaggerated wink.

Hunk and Pidge simultaneously groaned from their front seats.

 

***********

 

Pidge had figured that the best way to shut Lance up from his hatred of anything country was via alcohol, so she predictably placed ‘Night Club’ as their first activity for the roadtrip. 

Lance was forever grateful for this inceptive decision.

Inside the club and closing in on midnight, Lance took his third shot of tequila after his fourth failure of hooking up with someone. 

“Hunk, what’s wrong with me? Am I not wearing these clothes right or something?” Lance begged the question, looking down to his unfamiliar outfit. He thought he looked good, with boot legged washed out jeans and a blue flannel shirt. The flannel was purposely left unbuttoned at the top to show off the black muscle shirt underneath. He'd been spending extra time in the gym, his chest looking extra muscley as of late. Lance thought he looked hot, boots and all.

But apparently everyone else here didn't agree since no one was interested, or already taken, or was just here for fun (and not the makeout/one-night stand kind of fun, either).

“I think it’s just your luck. I mean, you’re going for people in your league.”

Lane whistled, alcohol evident in his speech. “Jeez, thanks Hunk.”

“No problem! But yeah, I think it’s just your luck that no one seems to be single. Maybe this is a Couples Club and we just didn’t know?”

Hunk. Ever the Optimist.

“Yeah, if that were the case you would have brought Shay instead…” Lance pouted meekly, falling into a lifted chair against a railing in the corner, away from the dance floor.

“Well, I would have, but you know she’s away on field work this week for Dr. Paulson. I couldn’t have asked her. She’s been so excited about the job since the beginning of semester.”

Lance groaned loudly, pained at Hunk's lack of understanding. Hunk was painfully taken. Lance was painfully not.... He needed to get laid.

He made grabby hands for Hunk’s beer, and took a quick swig of it before getting up and making his way to the dance floor.

“Well, guess you’re off then,” he heard Hunk say in the distance as he moved.

Lance felt a tinge of guilt for leaving Hunk, but the alcohol was starting to hit him in all the right places. So the feeling passed by smoothly and left little in its place save the perfect amount of dizziness and energy. 

Even though the music was undeniably Country, Lance happily made his way to the center of the floor and began enjoying himself. He moved his hips to the rhythm of the guitar beat, underneath the blue and white flashing strobe lights that fell over his body like warmed halos. He could do this. He could enjoy this by himself.

Who needs someone anyway?

Lance rolled his head back, biting his lip with closed his eyes, trying to get into tune. It was difficult, but Lance tried to make do. He felt someone come up behind him, rub against his ass. Only with minor interest due to the many rejections he’d suffered, Lance decided to slowly test the waters. He pushed his ass back against the touch, but soon the hand quickly disappeared, a quick ‘oh, sorry’ being called out before it too drifted away.

This happened a few more times, every possible intrigued touch just ending up as an accident and backing off immediately. Lance was getting kind of annoyed. And hurt. Seriously, did he smell?

A little while later a smaller girl made his way beside him, grinding against his thigh while she danced with her friend. She was wearing adorable short shorts, her long blond hair perfectly kept in two braids as she swirled in her cowboy boots.

Lance was about to try and make the move when she called out, “I love this song! Isn’t Tim Mcgraw just the greatest? I love him so much!!”

Lance turned around and walked out of the dance floor back to Hunk, who remained watching from the corner. He muffled a laugh as Lance approached, sipping at his beer while he leaned against the counter like he was the hotshot in this scenario.

"So no luck then?" Hunk giggled.

“Yup, nope, can’t do it. You know, all these country kids are hot, but I don’t like anything they do. How am I supposed to even pretend to like the same things?! Ughhh!”

He fell back in his seat grabbing at Hunk’s beer, sipping at it again as he wallowed in his own self-pity. He laid his head in his hands with a sigh, tuning out the dreadful music.

And soon enough he felt a smaller body splay across his back, and he let out a muffled sound of discourage for the newcomer.

“Awwh, what’s the matter, baby. Nobody going for your lame icebreakers?” Pidge teased, nursing a glass a water in her hand. She did not want to spend the next day in hangover hell and miss the perfection of the many festivities. She saved up for this festival for a reason.

“You know, with all the guys and girls in here, I thought you’d have better chance of getting someone. You have twice the amount possibilities as everyone else does!”

"Not how bisexuality works, Pidge!” Lance cried out from between his arms. 

“Come on, Pidge, be nice. Can’t you see he’s upset?” Hunk patted Lance's arm, and the Cuban boy let out a miffed whine underneath Hunk’s large hand. Pidge sighed, yet ignored Hunk, always one for being in favour of teasing Lance. 

“So when’s Matt going to be here?” Hunk addressed Pidge while she took the empty seat beside their debby downer friend. She brought out her phone, checking the time.

“Ohh, he should actually be here any minute now-“ And as though it was perfectly timed, Hunk heard the ring of her phone, informing her of a text and Pidge instantly perked up, looking around. Her eyes roamed the floor before she started pointing with excitement, “Oh, there he is! Hey Matt!” Pidge all but screamed across the floor, noticing her brother hanging out by the coat check. She jumped off her seat, running towards the taller Holt sibling.

And that’s when Lance felt Hunk elbowing his side quickly, continually, harshly, trying to grab his attention.

“Ugh, what, Hunk??! Can’t you see that I need some time to dwell from the existence that is my horrible life?!”

Hunk rolled his eyes, grabbing Lance’s head in his hands and turning the other to look at the coat check, right beside Matt and Pidge.

And. _Oh._

Okay.

Well then.

Who.

The.

Hell.

Was. 

 _THAT_?!

Lance’s jaw near dropped to the floor, looking at the creature who could not possibly be human. Maybe it was the tequila hitting him (it was totally the tequila hitting him) but the guy was gorgeous. Like, beyond gorgeous. Like, Greek and Roman and Egyptian Pharaoh Gods level of gorgeous.  
  
And Lance wasn’t exaggerating with this simile at all, always remaining 100% accurate and truthful at all times. Yup. That was Lance.

The brown haired boy gulped, noticing as the man of interest walked underneath the fallen light of the hall. And Lance almost whole-heartedly believed his God analogy, because the kid was actually glowing.

He wore a red flannel shirt that was left unbuttoned at the top of his chest, showing off his well defined upper pecs. Unlike Lance, he wasn't wearing an undershirt, rather showing off his bare chest proudly. The flannel sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, his hair brought back in a low ponytail, enough so that his bangs and fringe fell tousled forward. He had deep, beautiful lavender coloured eyes, which only drew Lance deeper into the void.

What didn’t escape Lance was his dark washed jeans which were thin at his thighs. When he turned just slightly to the side, slouching with a bent knee, Lance could tell that they cupped his ass in all the right ways. The jean legs stretched out at his ankles, kind of like Lance’s loose bell bottoms but much more subtle, as they just barely covered his well-worn cowboy boots.

Yes. This God wore cowboy boots. And he was currently with Matt. And Pidge. And Shiro and Allura and oh no now they were walking over and they were getting closer, so much closer, and okay, okay Lance you can do this, just calm yourself down buddy, it’s okay, he’s human just like you, maybe, probably not, that’s actually not helping at all, so shut up brain and just breathe, ohhhhhhhhmygod he’s so close, he’ll notice something’s up, be cool, be cool, be cool and-

3.

2.

1…

“Well, hello Gorgeous.” Lance offered with his side grin and bedroom eyes. He saw from the side how Shiro’s eyes comically popped open. He was about to open his mouth and say something but Allura touched his chest to drag him out of his reverie, laughing instead at Lance’s awkward nature.

The God in human form lifted his eyebrow. “Actually, the names Keith.” He said straight to Lance, unimpressed. He then turned to the rest of the group, passing easily over Lance’s settle attempt at flirtation. “Howdy everyone, I’ve heard a lot about you guys,” he said, tipping his head to everyone as though he wore a straw hat.

Lance could barely get his jaw from off the floor as the guy, _Keith,_ said his name in such a deep, raw, and dare he say erotic tone of voice. There was a slight accent hidden beneath the words, barely missed if Lance hadn’t been paying as much attention as he was. Was- was that a Texan accent? 

“There’s a singer with that name.” Lance said out loud before thinking, and immediately wished he could regurgitate his own response. 

Yeah, that third shot of tequila was not his best idea. 

But Keith seemed to find it funny because he let out a small chuckle and a side eyed glare.

“Yeah, there’s a lot of guys with that name. I’m one of them.”

“So it appears.” Lance continued, unaware to the underlying tone. “But I have to say, I prefer the name ‘Gorgeous’.” Lance tried again with his faux-suave appearance, all the while trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. This guy was danger.

Keith’s eye twitched a little alongside Shiro’s, but he remained lofty and cool.

Like a cat hunting its prey, Lance tipsily thought.

“Uh huh, so now that we’ve established my name, what’s yours? Or should I just call you Idiot?”

“Keith!” Shiro reprimanded.

“What?” Keith asked, looking at Shiro. He crossed his arms in defiance, anger resonating over his sharp yet quaint features. Lance felt his heart thud a little, being so close to the aforementioned beauty. “Listen, I didn’t come here to just be hit on by some lame ass dude. I knew I shouldn’t have come, Shiro, I have to be up early for practice, anyways.” He ranted, turning on his heel to apparently leave.

And Lance blinked.

No! He couldn’t leave, not now! Not on Lance’s watch!

“Hey! I’m not a lame ass!” Lance fought back loudly and Keith stalled, halted completely. He slowly turned to Lance again, confused.

Lance counted this as a half win.

“Based on what you’re wearing, yeah you are. _Sweet. Heart.”_ He clicked his tongue against his own words, the condescending nature present while he rolled his vocabulary together, blending the yeah into something that sounded like ‘yah y'ar’. Even so, the accent was only mildly there.

Pidge sighed, grabbing for Matt and Hunk’s arms.

“Okay, I’m done with this. Anyone want a drink? I may be rethinking my plan of staying sober for the evening.” She offered, and soon they had all disappeared save Allura and Shiro.

“What’s wrong with my outfit?!” Lance argued, actually hurt by that particular comment.

“Keith, take it easy, alright? I’m sure Lance didn’t mean anything by it.” Shiro peacefully requested at the same time Allura said, “Lance is just really tipsy.” Keith seemed entertained at the mention of Lance’s name, the confident and lustful gaze embedding over his features.

“No one wears light blue out here, boy. What, never fallin’ in the mud after being bucked by a bronc before?" 

…

What was this guy even saying?

“Ahh, no, compadre. Obviously that’d get the outfit dirty, duhhh.” Lance chastised, very proud of his argument. He crossed his arms and grinned from what he thought to be a successful victory.

Keith tilted his head and offered a knowing smile. “Point proven.”

Lance furrowed his eyebrows and let his mouth hinge open. ‘ _Pompous Fuck’_ he thought.

The engaged couple looked at each other and then back to the heated pair of roaming eyes with a sigh. “Wanna go get a drink?” Allura asked.

“Thought you’d never ask.” Shiro said, running his hand over the white piece of fluff on his head.

“You boys play nice." Allura called, grabbing for Shiro’s arm and dragging the larger man away. While walking towards the bar, Lance could hear the beautiful woman giggle.

“Don’t they kind of remind you of us when we first met?”

“Allura please don’t say that.”

And that left Lance and Keith alone, staring the other down with an intense heat, both waiting for the other to rise to the bait of a challenge. 

Underneath the blue and white flashing lights and the goddamn guitar solo that never seemed to end, Lance only watched as Keith's eyes seemed to dilate, a look of pure want becoming visible within those beautiful pair of intense violet. Lance coyly bit his lip, mirroring Keith's own lustful expression.

The two remained silent, strong, and staring, and it was then that Lance noticed how Keith was trying to hold down a faint blush.

Or flush. Lance guessed that he heard the slight slur of Keith's words when he spoke, obviously detailing the night of pre-drinking to avoid the costly drinks at the club.

So, the dick was smart too.

And you know what? Yeah, Keith was a dick. That was the best way to describe him, Lance thought.

A dick. A complete dick. A gorgeous dick, but still a dick.

… A dick he’d like to have, in all honestly.

Lance decided to be open about his wants.

“So, wanna get out of here, Gorgeous?” Lance asked, tugging at Keith’s hand.

Keith looked to Lance with the same lewd expression and a vicious grin, one that really should have told Lance to run. “You know it.” 

Lance was rather proud to admit that he spent the rest of his night against the cold wall outside, while the gorgeous dark haired boy rested on his knees as his bruised lips wrapped around Lance’s heated cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being honest, my two jobs and family are getting to me, so I needed something fun and easy to write to blow off steam. With sex. Lots of sex. Like, each chapter having at least one full blown smut scene after this kind of fun. Because why not (and smut is challenging for me so I've been wanting to try this out). I also love Texan!Keith, but also Korean!Keith. So why not both. (Plot happened instead)
> 
> And lastly, I realized too late that 'Country Fest' is an actual musical festival. So the one in this story is a fictional setting, based heavily if not completely off Calgary Stampede. I'm so creative. (And yes, Nashville North is a club at Stampede....)
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this little story for now, and see you next chapter! :D If you so wish, I'd love to hear your thoughts so far! :D Shameless Self Promotion: turnawaytherose.tumblr.com I sometimes reblog cool shit ;)


	2. It makes a jolly good fellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: consensual making out, frottage, but mostly cheesy descriptions of beauty and lust. Enjoy! :D

“Are there any good country songs? I don’t actually know of any.” Lance said with a huff, back pressed securely against the cold wall of the nightclub. It was nearing 1 am, Lance’s phone beeping to notify him of Hunk’s many spammed text messages.

“Do you ever shut up? Even when I was sucking you off you didn’t stop babbling.” Keith panted slamming his own back against the wall beside Lance. He was left out of breath from Lance’s stamina, neither boy wanting to back down from the challenge of who held dominance: The boy being given a blowjob or the guy with the dick in his mouth? Keith saw to it that he won their faux competition, getting Lance to cum down his throat and moaning out his name in only mere minutes, while Keith finished himself off only seconds later. 

“But actually, though? Are there any good country songs?” Lance repeated, rubbing at his jeans and listening to the dull thud of the club behind them. It was muffled and nearly muted, but Lance could still pick up the words ‘beer’ ‘bruski’ and ‘bacardi’. He wanted to vomit.

“City boy likes rock, I take it? So what, is Bob Dylan your favourite old artist?” Keith chuckled, running a hand through his hair. Lance had practically torn it out of the loose ponytail Keith had put it in during practice. But Keith couldn’t complain, had actually enjoyed the feeling of Lance’s rough hands forcing himself further down Keith’s throat, Keith choking on spit while he tried to breath. It made things intense, less intimate. 

Keith needed less intimate right now, especially after- well....

When Lance didn’t respond, Keith shrugged. “Well, I think there’s tons of good country songs. But apparently I’m wrong….” Keith lowered his head in thought, rubbing his fingers together. “Johnny Cash’s version of ‘Hurt’ is technically country, and I always loved ‘Take Me Home, Country Roads’ by John Denver. It’s an oldie and a goodie. But if you hate country, those would be my two cents.”

Lance hummed, getting up from the wall and offering Keith a hand as well.

“Wanna get out of here? The songs are hurting my head and the alcohol is starting to wear off.”

Keith gave a confused expression. “And what? Go back to my place and fuck?”

Lance took a step back, feeling as though he’d been burned. The kid was blunt. That was for sure.

“No man, we already did that. Well, kind of. But I just wanna go for a walk or something, stretch out these long legs. I’ve been stuck in a car all day, come on!”

Keith bit his lip in response, unsure of what exactly to do. He reached for his phone that was in the back of his pocket, checking the time. He mumbled something intangible to himself, and nodded. 

Lance beamed.

Keith grabbed for Lance’s still offered hand, rising on apparently shaky legs.

“Oh wow, did I get you that riled up?” Lance laughed, only to be returned a halfhearted slug in the shoulder.

“Physical abuse! Physical abuse!” He shouted, expression hurt and aghast while he held onto his arm. “Be careful! You could have bruised my perfectly tanned skin!”

Keith rolled his eyes, grabbing at Lance’s elbow and forcing him into a steady walk beside him.

“You said you wanted to walk so let’s walk.” Lance couldn’t argue with that logic.

The two drifted away from the club and towards the shut down rides for the evening, the employees still cleaning up and closing up shop. Lance almost felt bad for them, but his sex addled and slightly intoxicated brain had other things on its mind.

“Also my legs aren’t shaky because of you,”

Lance was about to argue but really had nothing to fall back on. So he kept quiet, looking at the riverbed they were passing along the sidewalk, the current too fast to catch the reflection of late night lights and stars. 

“Sorry to hurt your already soaring ego.” Keith muttered at Lance’s lack of response, seemingly joking.

Lance snorted. “Rude.”

“But it’s from training today.”

Lance looked towards Keith, pushing out his chest and exhaling loudly. The river was loud, too, that evening. No country music could be heard for miles. 

It was peaceful. 

“You keep saying that. What exactly are you training for?”

Keith rubbed his hand through his hair, an expression which could only be called embarrassment falling over his features. 

“Oh. I compete in rodeos. I’m just here for the competition.”

Lance abruptly stopped, keeling over and laughing exuberantly. He felt the tears spring to his eyes from his happiness at this discovery. This was perfect. “So you’re a cowboy from Texas who also competes in rodeo shows. Oh god. Let me guess, you also own a Chevy and love Bacardi.”

Keith’s eyebrow ticked upwards. “Actually, I own a FX4 and I do love Bacardi; but please, continue to slander me.”

“So you’re from Texas then?” Lance asked, needing to see if his generic stereotype fit the cowboy trope that was Keith. He lined himself back up, stepping back in stride to Keith’s unenthused pace.

“Well, kind of.” Was Keith’s vague response.

“Okay?” Lance tried to pry, but infinitely got nowhere. Keith seemed on edge with the question, instantly turning on his heel and pointed his calloused finger into Lance’s chest.

“Yeah, well what about you? Where are you from, Mister I-have-perfectly-tanned-skin’?”

Lance blinked widely.

“Ohh. Me? Well, “ Lance smiled happily, placing his own hands against his puffed out chest. What could he say, the spotlight was on him and he only wished to please.

“I have dual citizenship. Well, kind of triple, I mean. I was born in Cuba, and most of my family is still there so that’s where we spend our holidays. But I grew up in Canada, and then we moved down to the states when I was a teen for my Dad’s job. That’s when I got my US citizenship. So now I can pay more for schooling. Yay.” Lance exclaimed the last part with jazz hands, very unimpressed with the situation.

“Why not just go to school in Canada, then? Is money an issue?”

Lance could tell how Keith thought he may have crossed a line, withdrawing back into himself. His shoulders fell forward and he stuffed his gloved hands into his jean pockets. “Sorry, I didn’t-“

“No man, it’s all good. No. I just wanted to stay near my family. And the price of flights to and from Canada is like paying tuition. A little worse, actually.” He said with a lying grin, and Keith had to laugh.

Lance actually liked the sound of his laugh. It was quick and loud, but boisterous nonetheless. 

The night quieted down, the two continuing to walk in silence for a bit longer. “What event do you do that you’re training so hard for?”

“Bareback Bronc riding.”

Lance bit his tongue, pushed his lips inside his mouth. He wasn’t going to laugh. This wasn’t funny. Nope. Not in the slightest.

“Ugh, if you want to laugh, laugh. At least it’ll make me feel better.” Keith snarled, crossing his arms. Jeez, this kid was easy to anger.

Lance shook his head, a muffled ‘no’ replied in a song of grunts.

 He felt his phone begin to vibrate in his back pocket, tearing Lance away from the little moment. He grabbed at it, looking at the screen. It read Hunk in large bold fonts, the picture of the two of them at some party, giving the thumbs up while sitting on a bed was used as Hunk’s picture. 

Lance reached for the ‘answer’ button, but found himself looking up to Keith, and felt awe struck. Lance could barely move.

Keith was as bold as he was beautiful against the glow of the half moon and grey skies, the river running wild behind him like a hurricane. He was so pale, so contrasted to his eyes and goddamn red flannel shirt that Lance hated but could admit looked good on him. 

He gulped, and pressed the ‘don’t answer’ button.

“Screening your calls, huh? Must be bad.” Keith joked with a sly grin, background still emphasizing the pale beauty.

Lance licked his lips. “It is.” He said, grabbing Keith’s head and pulling the shorter of the two in for a kiss. It was a bold move that Lance wouldn’t ever regret.

He felt the placid hand fall against his black beater shirt, clutching at the material and bunching it underneath the warm palm. Lance couldn’t help but moan, which Keith sighed into with a heated expression, pulling Lance deeper.

“So, what were you saying about going back to your place?” Lance gasped, pulling away from Keith. “Cause I kind of want to right now.” Keith fell forward, an opened mouth kiss placed right on Lance’s lips. He was controlling in all the right ways. Lance’s hands fell to Keith’s waist, tugging hard at the red, frayed flannel.

Keith pushed back, grinning at Lance’s wavering expression. Lance was completely lost to the charm that was Keith. 

“Are you sure you can handle me, sweetheart?” He asked, biting his lip seductively, a hearty moan exiting those still swollen pair of red lips.

“Yeah,” Lance breathed. “Yeah I think I can. Gorgeous.” 

Keith grinned

This was going to be… interesting.

 

***********

 

They somehow made it back to Keith’s single hotel room for the evening. Keith plugged in his phone and started playing some music in the background, making sure their moans were to be kept only to themselves.

Keith fell on top of Lance, grinding down on his lap. Lance arched his back, moaning out, letting Keith have his way with him.

The alcohol had long since passed, Lance now inebriated only from Keith’s sensual kisses. Every kiss and touch felt like fire, a spark igniting Lance’s muscles to flutter and then spasm. 

Keith rubbed his hands down Lance’s torso, fiddling at the him of the shirt, teasing the just barely seen skin. He lifted himself away from Lance, watching as the other fell apart just from his bare heads alone. 

“You want this, Sweetheart?” Keith asked through a sultry moan, digging his hip deeper against Lance’s growing erection.

“Uh, uh,” Lance whined, mouth open and raw. He reached for Keith’s chin, forcing the black haired boy down for a wide kiss, tongue everywhere as he took in all of Keith’s forcedly quieted moans. 

It was the sexiest thing Lance had possibly ever heard.

“Do you wanna top or me?” Keith asked, grabbing at a condom from the back of his pocket.

“Huh?” Lance breathed, now not being the time for conversation. He’d enjoyed the kissing, the touching. Where was that?!

Keith chuckled deeply. He rubbed his ass against Lance’s cock, and Lance immediately arched his hips up, wanting more.

“Or do you just want this?” And in a movement so fast Lance was sure Jesus himself was reincarnated for retribution in regards of their sinful nature, Keith pushed Lance on his back while Keith remained still on his knees. He grabbed Lance’s legs, moving them around his waist. He rubbed his own erection against Lance’s ass. 

Lance further moaned, grabbing for the sheet covers. 

“Or,” Keith added, now falling over Lance, kissing against his bare neck. He turned gentle in seconds, his previously too rough hands now gliding over Lance’s shirt.

“Do you just want to take it easy?” Keith rubbed himself against Lance’s painfully evident bulge, that was also, unironically, still quite painful.

“Just, just this. Just this tonight please.” Lance breathed when Keith made his way back up to his lips, enjoying the stale taste of beer and spearmint gum present on his tongue.

Keith bucked up, Lance following his motion.

“Okay. Okay. Just this tonight then.” Keith let out a startled yelp when a heavy hand slapped against his jean ridden ass. “What-“

“Yeah, don’t want you too sore for tomorrow, right?” Lance chuckled, somehow finding it in himself to have a pleasant conversation when more glorious things were being done to and against his dick.

Keith rid Lance of his shirt with a grace that was not humanly possible, Lance thought. And Lance in turn tried to repeat the same motion, but there was a hesitance in his movements, not as truly confident with himself as Keith. 

Keith chuckled, sensing this. So instead, Keith grabbed at his own shirt, pulling it off and the flannel together in seconds. The moonlight floated into the room, and Lance thought that was what he’d always associate Keith with. Not the rodeo, or the beer, or the truck, or Texas or the just bad music he was playing in the background, but this- 

Keith was as pale as the stars in the sky and shined just as brightly. Lance ran his hand up the hardened abs, a six pack just barely visible after Keith’s long day of training and after having a few beer.

Keith smiled, falling back over Lance. He reached for Lance’s hands that were tickling his stomach in awe, and gently placed them above Lance’s head. Their fingers connected, an embrace strong and worth keeping. Keith moved his nose just over Lance’s, watching the other’s face while he cheekily nuzzled him. Lance laughed, moving his head, but before he could turn to far, Keith caught him in a kiss, dense and needy. 

The flush from the nightclub was back, and Lance wanted to keep it there, feeling the rise of lustful heat enter his cheeks.

Lance made the first move, thrusting his hips against the more lithe body on top of his own, but it was Keith who all but ripped them of their pants. Their briefs came off at the same time, and Lance found himself as anything but cold.

Lance move to sit up, Keith still in his lap and taking what he wanted. He kissed over Keith’s neck, grazing slowly from the bottom of his collarbone to the top of Keith’s jaw. The sound Keith made was heavenly, small and desperate. And Lance drew his hands to Keith’s back, nails tearing at his skin when he felt Keith’s fingers surround himself, surround Keith, together.

They started thrusting in unison, Lance chasing the tight heat of Keith’s perfect fingers. Lance could feel it. Keith was a bit smaller in length, but was bigger in girth, while Lance’s own mimicked his fingers; long, slender, and thin, but could hit all the perfect places.

Keith was struggling holding them both together, the sweat making his fingers slip. Lance choked back a groan.

Lance bit down on Keith’s collarbone when it came to be too much, lapping at the skin and bruising it. Keith continued along with his quiet moans and calls of ecstasy, eyes closed while he slipped away into his own head and allowed his fingers to do the work.

When Lance couldn’t hold themselves up anymore, he fell backwards, his nails still embedded in Keith’s back forcing the other forward as well with a groan. Lance arched his back, feeling the heat rise in his groin.

Fuck, he needed this now. 

He sped up his pace, Keith quickly doing the same and biting his lip. He threw his own noises over Keith’s skin, marking it, decorating it, colouring the perfect canvas into an imperfect form, and Lance loved every minute.

Keith was the first to let go that night. He grabbed at Lance’s cheek with his free hand, shoving his tongue into the other’s open and waiting mouth.

“Ooh god, Sweetheart, I’m gunna, I’m gunna-“ He yelled against dry lips.

Lance dug his nails and scratched them down Keith’s sensitive back. Keith screamed, arching forward while shots of pearly white hit Lance’s stomach.

The stammer of Keith’s hand and tightened grip threw Lance into his own world of white. He thrusted his hips forward, curling in his back while his lower groin tightened.

“Cum for me, Sweetheart.” And Lance shot into Keith’s awaiting hands.

The other fell over Lance, huddled together while the moonlight continued to fall over them like a blanket. Lance sleepily moved his hands over Keith’s back, feeling the knots of tension drift away.

“Hmmm.” Keith sighed, eyes closed and shut, head tucked against Lance’s chest. His breathing was about to become deeper, but Lance pinched his ass before anything else relaxing could happen.

“Mmm!” Keith whined, moving his hips to try and get away from the slight pain. 

“Laaance. It’s almost 3 am. I have to compete in a few hours. Sleep.” He groaned pitifully, but Lance didn’t sympathize. 

“Sure thing, Bud. But first, we need to clean up. I don’t know about you, but I don’t like dried come all over me.”

When Keith failed to respond, Lance arched an eyebrow, trying to move the body that was strangling his own.

He may have been smaller than Lance, but what he seemed to lack in size he made up for in muscle. Damn, the kid was heavy.

“Keith? Buddy?” Lance called again, loudly. A snore from the middle of his chest cut off his protest.

“Keith, come on! No one can fall asleep that fast! Ughh! You’re the worst!” 

Even so, on top of the covers and the heat of Keith’s body over his own, Lance felt his eyes slowly begin to drift shut. They seemed to fit well into each other, no tension felt as they sleepily puzzled themselves together, hands around the others waist. 

That night, Lance had the best sleep that he had in months.

 

***********

 

Lance woke up the next morning to a pained headache and some horrible old country song. A phone was placed loudly beside his ear as it began to play:  _'I like beer. It makes me a jolly good fellow._

The phone was taken away as soon as Lance haphazardly tried to grab it from underneath the mess of blankets.

 _'I like beer. It helps me unwind. And it sometimes makes me mellow.'_   Lance wanted to scream from his pillow. “I like beer too, but I don’t write a goddamn song about it!!”

He could hear Keith laughing, the bathroom door closing shut while the music just seemed to turn louder in volume. Keith could only be heard giggling from behind the bathroom door, cruelly listening in joy to Lance’s loud protests from his hotel bed. The shower turned on, and Lance could just picture Keith’s still naked body, under the heat of the shower.

Being clean in places where Lance still _wasn’t._ And it felt terrible.

Disgusting.

“Just the worst.” Lance grumbled to himself over the wretched music. He reached for his own phone, tossed haphazardly with his jeans from Keith’s desperation the night before. Lance rolled on his stomach, hand hanging limply from the bed, ass still as bare as the day he was born.

Lance had no shame. He knew he was hot.

He pressed the home button, expecting it to be dead. Miracles exist though, and he rubbed his eyes awake to find several messages and phone calls from both Hunk and Pidge. 

Well actually, all of those things were from Hunk and only one was from Pidge, and that one only wrote: ‘ _Hunk’s freaking out. I know you went home with Keith. Be safe and just come to breakfast tomorrow, or I’ll have your head. 11 am. Buddy Bronk’s Cook Out. See you there_.” She left a little gun emoji at the end, and Lance choked on spit in fear. Checking the time, which read 10:23, Lance felt himself sigh.

She was as terrifying as she was small. But Lance still could live another day. He still had enough time to make it to breakfast.

He responded asking for directions, and Pidge quickly answered back that Keith would know. Shiro and Allura would also be joining, just to give Lance the heads up.

The next offer for Keith to join was less of an invitation and more of a demand.

The rest of the missed texts and voicemails were just intangible caps locked messages from Hunk begging Lance to let him know he was safe, alive, possibly still on Earth, and at the least not dead.

The shower shut off a few minutes later while Lance wasted his battery to check his Facebook feed and update his Mom on the trip so far. He had just finished typing ‘xo, Lance’ when Keith stepped out of the steam ridden room, a small, white, hand towel used to barely cover himself. Lance could see way too much of his upper thighs. This seemed more personal than the skin on skin contact the night prior. Lance blinked, forcing his evidence of arousal down.

Keith’s torso was emphasized perfectly, and showed off more of his early morning six-pack, pre-food and water that would force it away throughout the day. And Lance almost felt bad for calling him pale. The kid had some sort of a tan, which was greatly emphasized by the mosaic of hickeys strewn over his torso and neck. 

Lance had luckily hit send before he dropped his phone. 

“Eep!” He let out a noise, and Keith smiled.

“Morning.” He winked, proud of his unique ability of leaving Lance speechless. Everyone had said it was impossible before. But here Lance was, completely and utterly speechless.

He walked over to his own pair of pants lying on the floor, grabbing at his phone. He seemed to be going through a few received text messages, replying in the same way Lance had done before. Lance was about to say something, hopefully casually, before he heard a small gurgle of a stomach and it wasn’t his own.

Keith’s hands reached for the area that was making sounds, looking timid.

“Sorry, haven’t eaten since breakfast yesterday. Kinda hungry.” Keith explained self-consciously.

Lance thought he looked like a kicked puppy that he just wanted to cuddle.

“Oh. that actually reminds me. One of the people I came here with is my best friend Pidge Holt, Matt’s little sister.”

Keith offered a startled expression. “Matt? My brother’s roommate? No way,” he laughed. “Small world." 

“Yeah, and apparently they’re all going for breakfast at 11, Shiro and Allura included. And we’re expected to be there.”

Keith nodded his head, placing his phone back down on the table after he finished his text.

“Where abouts?”

Lance looked up in thought, a quizzical expression on his face. “Ahhh, one moment.” He ripped his phone from his jeans once again, going through Pidge’s text.

“Uhh, Buddy Bronk’s Cook House? She said you’d-“

“Oh, Buddy Bronk’s Cook House?!!!!” Keith exclaimed way to enthusiastically for someone on such little sleep and at this time in the morning. “I love that place! They serve the town’s best grits an’ gravy!” 

Lance’s eye twitched and Keith instantly took a sheepish step back when he noticed Lance’s expression. “Or- or if you’re not into that kind of thing, they also have really good fried chicken and biscuits?” Keith offered this option with the most sincere possible voice, the soft look of his worried eyes too much for Lance to even try and make fun of. Keith was just too naïve and innocent for his own good, completely oblivious to the living stereotype he embodied.

“Sure, uhh, the uh chicken sounds good. Or biscuits. That sounds good too.” Lance said, trying to not hurt Keith’s feelings.

“Perfect.” Keith said, clapping his hands together. He reached for his own clothing and was about to put them on when he seemed to remember something.

“Oh, I forgot my toothbrush in the bathroom, is it okay if I just go grab it before you head in?”

Lance shuffled off the bed, still a little tired and sore from the night before. 

“Yeah,” Lance yawned, stretching his naked muscles. “Go ahead. Get changed in there while you’re at it, you minx. Can’t let the entire world see you like that, or else no one would know what to do with themselves.” He said, pointing to the mass amount of clothes held in Keith’s arms.

Keith offered that soft expression again. He walked over to Lance and patted at his bare waist, surprising Lance mid yawn with a gentle kiss. “Like you?”

Lance could smell the shampoo and scent of the Old Spice body wash over his cleaned skin.

Lance could only blink while his body, except his mouth, remained paralyzed. “Yeah. Like me.”

“Thanks,” Keith smiled, picking up the rest of his clothes and moved to the bathroom and locking it once again.

Lance could hear him changing between the walls.

He was about to sit back on the bed and turn on some TV when he heard the hotel door key rustle.

And then unlock.

_Oh fuck._

Lance could only see the arm of the stranger who was slowly opening the door. And for some reason, rather than hiding or even trying to cover himself, Lance jumped off the bed, standing straight up. He shook his hands towards the door, shouting ‘ _No! No! No! Don’t come in_!” But in the stranger came, apparently not hearing Lance's frantic ruckus over the repeating beer song. 

The girl stilled, the hotel cleaning supplies held tightly in her hands giving her away as an employee.

A swift thought ran through Lance’s mind that he’d seen this exact scenario in a porno once. Sadly pornos weren’t real life, and Lance in all his naked glory knew this wasn’t about to end well.

Large brown eyes met blue, and the girl dropped her supplies, a silent scream hidden beneath the hand covering her mouth. Her eyes widened, taking in Lance’s stretched body and turned away immediately when they drifted downward, the dried cum still visible along his abs and further below.

“Ahhh! I’m sorry! I was told no one was in here and to get this room cleaned quickly. Oh my- I’m so sorry!”

The repeated song stopped then at the intrusion, and Keith opened the bathroom door completely dressed in the same attire as the day before, only this time he kept his still wet hair down, and tied a red velvet bandana around his neck to hide the hickeys. 

He walked briskly forward but with a smile and an appeasing look to his face. He grabbed the shocked woman’s shoulder and gently pushed her back out of the door, closing it until only a bit remained open, as if to restore any of Lance’s remaining dignity.

Like Lance ever really had much to begin with, he thought with an embarrassed frown.

“Sorry about the confusion. I’m out for training early tomorrow morning, not today. So I’ll actually be here today until 1 in the afternoon. I guess my manager told the front desk the wrong schedule.” He offered casually, like he was in a goddamn grocery store asking which apple was better and _not_ currently trying to hide Lance’s naked body.

When the girl didn’t look any less petrified, Keith patted her shoulder, albeit quite awkwardly.

“It’s okay, you did nothing wrong. Just the days were mixed up. So, please don’t worry about it and have a good day. 

The girl blinked between Keith and Lance’s still naked form, a pillow from the bed now being used to hide his… well… dick.

She flushed and looked down, shaking her head and curled ponytail.

“Sorry Mr. Kogane. Good luck with the event today.” And she rushed away.

Keith closed the door slowly, turning his head back to Lance. He was only a tense bundle of nerves by this point, a red tinge of tangible embarrassment strewn over his entire body. Yeah, not just his face. He was that embarrassed.

Keith shrugged. “It looks like you have an admirer.” 

Pompous fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly getting to know each other. Not just a one night stand. Protection. BUt Frottage instead. Yay! Next Chapter will include Keith's first Bareback Bronc riding competition. So I hope to see you there! :D
> 
> If you so wish, please leave a kudos or comment, or just simply enjoy this! :) Anything and everything makes my day! (However, as always, I do edit my own stuff as I don't have a beta, so if I missed something, please let me know!)
> 
> As always: turnawaytherose.tumblr.com I sometimes reblog cool shit ;)


	3. Talk is cheap let's turn it inside out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow look at me I'm alive and updating o.0 
> 
> Warning: There is one pretty bad racial slur said near the end, heads up. It's only said once, but just letting you know if this does happen to be a trigger for anyone. As usual, let me know if there's any grammatical errors, I'd appreciate it!  
> and lastly, since life is slowing down I've been writing more, so I should be updating this and another story regularly from now on, yay! I hope you enjoy this chapter and see you hopefully soon!(?) :D

“You have got to be kidding me.”

These were the first and only words spoken by Lance as the two made their way to the cook-out. They stopped in front of the large wooden building, one which was obviously trying to resemble a warehouse but unique with its styled surrounding and intricate patio. The building was painted an atrocious yellow, with the giant words ‘ _Buddy Bronk’s Cook Out_!’ painted in blue at the top as a sign. Outside of the restaurant stood a giant sculptured cow on a wagon, a pink bow holding the daily specials around its neck. It also held a large pink name tag, branding the cow now known as ‘ _Kaltenecker_ ’. 

Classy.

“Come on! We can’t be late, this place gets rowdy during Country Fest.” Keith called for Lance, who remained paralyzed at the eye-sucking void that was the human built catastrophe of _Buddy Bronk’s Cook Out._  

They made it to the busy restaurant at exactly at 11:02, and Lance was petrified by the uncertainty that was Pidge’s oncoming murder. 

So kill the guy for needing to take a shower. Seemed worth it in Lance’s books.

They walked into the large building, and went to the hostess for help. Lance panicked at the masses of families and patrons waiting along the cushioned seats for their own tables, crowding the door and making it difficult to move to the front. Lance wasn’t proud to admit that he tripped over not one, but _two_ little old ladies’ canes on the short, 5 ft walk.

Upfront there was a girl wearing a yellow diner dress who smiled, offering the statutory hello. “Welcome to Buddy Bronk’s Cookout! So tired yah dead on yah feet? We got you covered with the finest foods and peach cobbler in tha' state!” Keith gave a smile, nodding at her, while Lance said his hellos. “Ahh, hi there.” He responded to the Southern Belle Robot sheepishly, a hand making its way to his hair. “There’s a party of 7. I think they’re already here? Maybe under Pidge, or Shiro?”

She looked at her list and turned to the next hostess beside her. “Perfect, ya parties already arrived. Janet, can you show these fine gentleman back to table 8? Enjoy boys!” She said with a wink, turning to the next walk in party and offering the same happy dialogue. The other hostess led them in the direction to their table, also speaking with a heavy southern accent as she asked how their day was going. On arrival they said their thanks, and turned the corner to see Pidge waving enthusiastically towards them. Hunk had his arms crossed, an actual angry look bestowed on his face. Lance would laugh at this turn of events if it wasn’t actually aimed towards him.              

The next thing Lance noticed was that the only two available seats were beside Shiro and Allura at the end of the benched table. Blinking twice, Lance shot forward and sat himself beside Allura, leaving the outside chair for Keith to take.

Hunk remained silent on the opposite side, beside Pidge and Matt.

“Morning guys, how’s the day been so far?” Keith spoke kindly, noticing how Shiro was giving him a sly, knowing expression. Keith shivered, moving the corner of the blue and white plastic tablecloth off of his lap. 

Hunk let out a huff.

Lance frowned.

“Oh, you know. Good. Danced with some girls. Had a few drinks. Ate some food. Good times,” Matt acknowledged beside Pidge, perusing his own menu.

“I think I’m going to go for the Chicken Waffle Burger again. What about you guys?” 

Shiro gave a sound of disgust. “The chicken waffle burger again? Matt, you spent the rest of the day puking after you had it last year.”

“Yeah but it tasted so good.”

“I’m not holding your hair back this time.” Allura scoffed. 

“Yeah, well, I would love to hold my _supposed_ best friend _Lance’s_ hair back, but he wouldn’t even get in touch with me in the first place to ask!” Hunk spoke, crossed arms and chin high in the air.

Lance grimaced, giving Hunk his best puppy dog stare. “Awwh, Hunk. Come on, I’m really sorry I didn’t call or text you back. My phone was really close to dying, and I was kind of preoccupied….” Pidge snorted over her water.

“What can I do to make this better?” Lance begged, reaching for Hunk’s hand and rubbing it with an award winning puppy dog pout. Hunk seemed to mull it over, before cracking a smile.

“You’re paying for my entire meal here, and I’m getting a hot fudge sundae.”

Lance blinked, still smiled, never once let his happy expression disperse from his face. He could hear Matt choke out a weak, “Wow, Hunk, I think you broke him,” as Lance gritted his teeth and replied, “Absolutely, my dear friend, Hunk. I’d love nothing more than to pay for your meal.”

Hunk offered a coy smile and a crack of his muscles. “Actually, I’m getting _two_ hot fudge sundaes.” 

Lance's well kept mask completely shattered and his jaw dropped. “ _Two_ hot fudge sundaes?! Hunk, are you insane, I can’t-" 

“Well, I do deserve it, you know from staying up all night with worry that the random guy you left with would kill you and hide your body in a ditch or something like that… Err, no offence, Keith.”

Keith waved Hunk off nonchalantly, looking over the menu with a tight expression. “None taken.” He mumbled.

“So,” Lance gritted, bringing Hunk’s attention back to him. “Two hot fudge sundaes and a meal on me and we’ll be friends again?”

“It’s up for discussion only if you’re willing to agree to _never_ leave me high and dry like that again. Just send me something, man, anything.” 

Lance turned red, sheepish as he smiled.

“Yeah, can do. Sorry, Hunk.”

“Great! Friends again. Now, where’s the waitress.”

“Well that was easy.” Matt said loudly, looking at Allura and Shiro who all remained baffled at the quickly spoken exchange as though they were part of a Tarantino film.

“Hunk’s always easy.” Lance brushed off, looking at his menu.

“Actually, Lance, that’s you.” Hunk responded, not even lifting an eyebrow. 

Traitor.

Keith almost spit out his water when the server finally came around. 

“Howdy everyone, welcome to Buddy Bronk’s Cook Out, where real men don’t use no recipe and you don’t need teeth to eat beef! Anyone like a beverage this fine morning? Mimosas are on special for 4.50!”

Matt quickly bought one for everyone, and three for himself, needing it to diffuse his own disgust when watching Lance who was looking at Keith, and noticing Shiro’s still overly fond expression towards Allura. 

Fuck, Matt was going to have to watch the enemy-lovers pining relationship again. God, that was like the biggest trope in the book. Couldn’t life be at least a little kind to him? When he saw Lance set his chin against his hand, turning towards Keith dreamily, albeit tiredly with the hangover bloat, Matt huffed a breath and swung down a heavy gulp of water.

Gross.

But he couldn’t lie: he was totally going to play matchmaker and set them up and secretly love every moment of it. He did it for Shiro and Allura, he could do it again for Shiro’s younger brother. 

He piqued his interest towards Pidge and Hunk, knowing this time he’d at least have evil-genius accomplices on his side to help.

Oh, this would be fun.

***********

 

The food quickly came, Lance ordering pancakes that he prayed wouldn’t be swimming in the infamous ‘oil an’ gravy’. He tried to force himself to look at his friends, and not the terrible slogans painted on the canvased posters hanging from the walls. Each was a large print with different country backgrounds and themes. They were all equally as cheesy and terrible. One particular poster read: ‘ _’When you fire up that daddy, don’t forget to smoke a daddy.” Or “Better meat than down the street_." 

Lance, however decided that his most hated one was the largest poster, hanging right above Hunk’s head and staring down at Lance like the judgement of God himself. And Lance wasn’t even Christian. 

It was all black and had a image of a beer bottle, with a way too large stack of ribs, sauced being poured over the plate like it was a fine dining decadence.

“ _Real BBQ is all smokes and beers_.”

Lance shuddered. He picked at his pancakes, watching in disgust while Keith chomped at his grits n’ gravy.

Matt did order the chicken waffle burger, as did Hunk, and the two seemed to be having a competition over who could finish their plate of rubbish first.

Allura and Shiro were equally disgusting as his greased covered friends, while the couple shared one of the extremely large portioned breakfasts, offering soft conversation to each other throughout the meal.

Pidge put down her own fork from the scrambled eggs, looking between Keith and Shiro. Something seemed to click in her mind when Lance saw her eyes widen just a bit, intrigued. 

“Wait, I think I just- sorry Keith and Shiro, I hope you don’t mind my asking, but how do you guys know each other?” She asked, and Matt let his burger fall comically, only a quarter way finished. Grease and crumbs lined his lips as he fell back in his chair, hand over his stomach in defeat.

“Oh my god, Pidge. You can’t just ask people how they know each other!” He jokingly teased, playfully pushing her shoulder. He poked at the burger, but flopped back down, regretting the three mimosas. Hunk seemed satisfied by this.

Lance dropped his own piece of sickeningly large and perfectly fluffy pancake, turning towards Shiro. He had been wondering this himself and was interested in the history.

He was surprised to see a smile on Shiro’s face while Keith let out a groan. “Well, I’ll have you know Keith’s my little brother.”

“Adopted.” Keith quickly reassured.

“Yeah. My Mom was his foster mother when he was fifteen, since she was the only one who could handle him.”

“I was difficult,” Keith filled in, embarrassed and looking away, tone low and partly mumbled.

“And I guess eventually one thing led to another, and she adopted him. What were you? Seventeen by that point?” 

“Yeah which I still think was stupid. Really no point by that time,” he mumbled like a petulant child.

“Yeah but you were practically family, might as well make it official.” Shiro smiled. “I’m glad we did it, anyways.” He shrugged, turning back to Allura and smiling cutely. 

Matt let a sound of disgust out. “We said no PDA!” He joked.

Shiro’s jaw dropped as his face turned a nice shade of rose. “That wasn’t-‘ 

“Oh, I was wondering how that worked.” Pidge piped up, ignoring her brother. “I knew you were brothers, but I also knew Shiro is part Japanese. And Keith, no offense but you don’t look like you’re of Japanese descendent.” 

Keith laughed, stabbing his grits.

“Yeah, no offense taken little lady.” He spoke quietly. “From what I was told, my Mom was Korean, and my Dad was born and raised in Texas. I-I think his Dad was from France? So that’s me. Part Korean-French-Texan mutt. A real outsider.” He admitted with a pitiful laugh.

Shiro saw Lance’s confused look, glancing between Shiro and Keith. So Shiro stretched over behind Allura’s chair, whispering ever so suavely and literally behind both Keith’s and Allura’s backs. “Dad left him when he was just a kid.” He mouthed more than vocalized.

Lance made a small sound at the news, was about to say something when he saw Shiro look at his watch with a gasp.

“Oh, crap. Uhh, Keith? Your first event is in an hour, we should probably get over there to warm you up.”

Keith had somehow finished his massive plate of grits, a feat usually accomplished three times per day according to the server. Lance was only silently disturbed by the amount of oil that must have been dripping in the food. If he could call the mildly edible product that.

“Oh, is it time already?” Keith asked checking his phone and promptly blanching. “Shit yah, we should have left a half hour ago. Shit.” Keith reached for his wallet, placing down a twenty dollar bill that he knew would be more than enough for the food and the tip. He pulled himself out of his seat, gathering his scattered supplies. Allura and Shiro said their goodbyes and left to grab their own bill, paying up front. 

Keith remained at the table, making sure he had everything. Once up, he stretched his limbs, cracking his hips right beside Lance’s head. Lance could feel himself become one with his inner tomato.

“You guys wanna come watch?” Keith suddenly turned back to the group as though the invitation was like a second thought, something unimportant and just placed on the backburner for the time being. He placed his hand on Lance’s shoulder, squeezing it hard.

 Lance did not almost die at the warm touch.

“The first event is at one pm today, at Grandstand. And like I said, today is just the first event, so I don’t expect it’ll be too rowdy.”

Pidge smiled, gulping at some water and eyeing Lance with a knowing look.

“Sure, I think we’d _all_ love to.”

“I conquer!” Matt yelled, slamming his hand onto the wood.

Keith smiled. “Great! Maybe we could go to the rides after, or the food stalls; they have some pretty good stuff.” Hunk and Pidge agreed to the plan, waving as Keith finally began to depart.

“See y’all then!” Keith called before leaving, Allura and Shiro already outside of the restaurant anxiously awaiting. 

Once they were long gone and far, far away, Pidge placed her chin in her hands and looked at Lance expectantly.

“So, how was he?”

Lance almost choked to death from his surprise, so much so that a freaked out waitress had to come over and give him the heimlich maneuver while Pidge giggled away in her seat.

 

***********

 

The sun was beating down on their bare shoulders, the concrete making the heat even worse. The group moved through the multiple awning covered food stalls and various games along the venue, and there was a steady track of generic Country songs playing over the area.

Lance wanted to rip his head off.

The group finally they made it to the grandiose stadium a little after one. As Keith had guessed, it wasn’t as packed as it would be later on. The stadium was only half filled, families and couples and groups of friends sitting around, eating and placing bets.

Hunk had stopped at one of the many food stalls, deciding to try deep fried butter, while Matt held onto his Korn on a Stick. Lance was still too full, deciding to get a deep fried butter tart to-go with Pidge while they sucked back some lemonade. The heat of the afternoon was getting to Lance, and was happy to find seats which were still relatively shady.

A top 40 country soundtrack played over the stadiums sound system, getting everyone ready for the oncoming events. Lance’s eye twitched, starting to recognize certain tunes from the car ride up and the nightclub before.

Lance was in Country hell when Hunk and Pidge started singing along, hugging at Lance’s side and serenading him with their off tune singing:

_Ohhhhh. Let’s do it up like we’ve been talkin' bout. Talk is cheap lets turn it inside out. Ohhh. We ain’t sleep till the mornin’ light. My life, doesn’t fight, feeling right. Boys night._

Well, Lance thought with an eye roll while his friends burst into laughter and fell back into there seats, at least there wasn’t any big trucks or brands of beer in this song. It could be worse.

There was a timer on the large screen TV over the top of the boxes, ticking down the seconds until the event started. 

Lance sipped at his lemonade, looking around the bottom stands. He saw Keith, Shiro and Allura huddled together behind the massive set of gates, talking and laughing to each other. Shiro patted Keith’s shoulder kindly, slapping him on the back before offering a water bottle. Keith smiled at whatever he said, and rolled his eyes.

An employee moved their way up to the trio, tapping them on the shoulder and giving them some information. Lance could see Shiro nodding his head, making his way away from the gate. He offered what must have been some last minute advice, Lance guessed. Allura touched Shiro’s arm, pulling him away. They seemed to wish Keith luck, then leaving him alone completely.

It was a few more minutes, Lance watching as Keith readied himself and focused his body, until another competitor came around the corner. He had white platinum hair, tied in a perfect braid at the back of his head. He had a brown cowboy hat on, and a large dark brown suede jacket that looked too expensive to wear to a rodeo event. He splayed his gloved hands over his belted jean pants and long hide tassels, walking as though he owned the arena. He eyed Keith in a way that made Lance shiver, and he promptly elbowed Hunk.

“Hey, who’s that guy standing near Keith? The one with the white hair?” Hunk sipped at his own pop, and brushed a glisten of sweat from his eyebrows. As much as he loved anything Country, Hunk also could admit to not enjoying the summer heat.

Hunk promptly shrugged, not knowing.

“What, you jealous?” Lance heard Pidge cough. 

Shiro and Allura made their way to their section, dropping off beside Matt who offered them a taste of his Korn on a Stick.

Shiro turned to Lance from down the aisle, an explanation on his lips since he heard Lance’s question. “They call him Prince Lotor, but it's just a stage name.” Shiro turned towards Lotor and Keith, biting at his lip and cracking his knuckles. The angry look covering his usually calm demeanor has Lance on the edge of his seat.

What worries him the most is that Lance is the only one who notices the change of emotion, everyone else is too busy singing or eating or talking. 

Shiro shook his head, placing the mask back on while he turned back to Lance, a small smile placed hesitantly on his lips. “Him and Keith have a history. That’s all I can really say. They’re rivals now, since Lotor's not the nicest guy.” He answered tearing at the Korn, the underlying concern hidden in Shiro’s voice made Lance’s mind tick. 

Lance turned back to look at Keith, who instead of looking happy like he had a few moments prior, was now looking reserved and aloof.

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Lance questioned.

Shiro groaned. “Probably nothing good.”

 

***********

 

Keith saw the familiar suede jacket before he registered the voice, inwardly grumbling at what it meant was coming.

“Hey, there, Chink-a-billy. How’re you doin?” Lotor asked, ever the aristocrat looking down on his colleagues. Keith rolled his eyes.

“Chink is a derogatory term used for Chinese, so one- I don’t recommend using it in public, and two- my Mom was Korean. If you’re trying to rile me by subconsciously identifying me as a nothing, at least do it right.’

“Well, if I did that, you wouldn’t ever talk back. And you know how much I like you talking back, huh, babycakes?”

When Keith didn’t speak again, Lotor kicked at his boots. “I saw you signed up for the Bareback Bull riding. That’s different for you.”

Keith shrugged, looking towards the stadium and away from Lotor. “Just wanted to try something new. Challenging.”

Lotor smiled, hooking his hand against Keith’s chin. “Guess I’ll see you there, Good Lookin’.” Keith ripped himself away from the grip, shuddering at the taller man’s predatory gaze. Keith let his hate be known, piercing glare and snarls taking over his expression. 

“What, you signed up too?” Keith asked, incredulously. “You’ve never stayed on a bronc for longer than 10 seconds, how the hell will you ride a bull?” Keith had to laugh.

Lotor lifted his eyebrow. “Guess you haven’t been keepin’ up with me, little boy. You may have won Houston Livestock last year, but I won second at Cheyanne, 8 seconds and a score of 89.”

Keith rolled his eyes, because like that meant anything. Then again, in the realm of rodeo, it kind of did. “Huh, guess I’ll see you at Nationals then.” Keith offered, arms crossed and tucked into his sides in stern defence.

Lotor nodded. “At nationals then. Unless you eat my dust.” He taunted before walking off, the announcer’s voice yelling over the speakers to signal the starting event. All the riders looked at each other, lining up and getting ready.

“From your fallen ass, I might.” Keith muttered, placing himself steadily at his chute awaiting his turn. “Boy is all big hat, no cattle. Always has been.”

Keith looked back up to the screaming crowd, eyes falling on his own yelling fan group. His anger from Lotor dissipated the moment purple met blue eyes in the distance, the short locks of wavy hair moving while the boy cheered him on beside his friends and family. Keith had to smile from the reassurance. Lights beamed down from above when the first cowboy entered his chute.

And the show started.


	4. They call the thing rodeo

 “Wellllcome Everyone!” The announcer yelled enthusiastically over the stadiums system. The audience cheered from their seats, loud whoops echoing their excitement.

“Everyone having a good time?” Another applause erupted from the fans.

“Yeah, that’s what I like to hear! We’re all here to enjoy the first show of Bareback Bronc riding! The first show is currently happening, at 1:30 this fine afternoon. You can find us again tomorrow evening at 4, to see who the reigning Champion of the Bareback Bronc riding will be!” Another enthusiastic wave of shouts occurred.

“For those who don’t know, we’ll be judging the rider their self out of 50. The horse, depending on their bucking ability, will also be scored out of 50. The higher and more aggressive the buck, the better! Everyone is going for title of Bronc Champion here today, and we’re going to start things off with Rian Reynalds, who is all set n’ ready in chute number one. Chute number one? Rian, good luck mate.”

The announcer continued to speak over the beginning, talking about Rian, his last known titles and practically life story in less than five seconds. Lance watched with his straw hanging from his mouth. The horse flew out of the chute, immediately bucking upward that there wasn’t even a chance to inhale a breath. Rian’s feet instantly lost his footing, and he flew higher up the horse’s rear with every buck. Lance saw as he touched with his other hand only briefly to the reigns. Lance didn’t know anything about this sport, but he at least knew how that was a mistake.

Only five seconds in, Rian let go of the strap and was thrown completely onto the horses rear, and immediately upward. He did a sort of backflip in the air, landing on his shoulders in the mud. It was the horse’s hoof landing eerily close to his shin that disturbed Lance the most in the comfort of his seat. 

He heard Shiro scoff. “The mare wasn’t even bucking all that high.”

The event continued on, with only a few of the men lasting a whole eight seconds. And according to Shiro, they didn’t score high overall for their own skills either.

“How do they judge these things anyway?” Lance asked, intrigued.

“Well, other than staying on a whole eight seconds, on the first jump from the chute the rider has to have the heels of his boots contact the horse’s shoulders or above, pointed outward, before the horse’s front legs hit the ground. They call this ‘marking the horse out.’ Otherwise, they watch for the rider’s control of the horse. To get a good score, the rider has to continue marking the horse throughout the full eight seconds. Also, they consider how in control you are of your own body. So if your flail and fly, you’ll get less points, then lets say, Keith will, who has exceptional posture and balance.”

Lance nodded in understanding, thanking Shiro for the explanation. 

He turned to Pidge, only to see her opening the shared desert container. She tore at the deep fried tart with her fork, growing impatient.

“And a horse that bucks spectacularly, so one that doesn't just jump straight lines with no significant directional change, will score higher.” Shiro added in a few minutes later, much to Lance’s chagrin.

Lance turned back to the stadium, watching as a young blonde hair girl made it almost too easily through the full eight seconds. She didn’t have the best control, and according to Shiro her marking was off just a bit, but the horse repeatedly changed directions and became more aggressive throughout the event, so she automatically earned more points than she had lost. After about ten seconds, she let go of the mane, hopping off the horse with grace that made it look easy. She landed on two feet, immediately attempting to calm the stallion down.

“That was Nyma Edmunds everyone, give it up for Nyma!" 

The tall, ponytail blond female waved at the audience, blowing a kiss to a small selective fan group that was shouting her name. The men all swooned.

The horse settled down thanks to Nyma and the helpers, and she strutted off the dirt, hips swaying back and forth like she was a runway model.

Men and women alike whistled her from their seats. It was obvious to Lance that she had the audience by the hooked around her finger.

“And next up we have everyone’s favourite bad boy, Lotor Zarkonovskaya! Lets give a round for Lotor!” Lotor walked to the front of the gate, waving near royally to the crowd. He placed a dainty hand on his braid and swung it around, offering a seductive smile specifically to the ladies of the audience. They too all swooned at his expression. However, Lance noticed, unlike Nyma who seemed to have power of seduction and charisma over all of the audience, Lotor seemed to only gravitate towards the females. He disappeared behind the gate, jumping onto his horse.

Lance rolled his eyes, Pidge stuck out her tongue in disgust, and Allura just scowled. “Ew, who is that?” She asked, the same time Matt pipped up, “Hey, it’s that guy from earlier. He’s Keith’s competition here, right?” Matt asked, now fully intent with watching the show. The chute opened, and the white stallion was off.

Lotor’s amber coloured horse was easily eighteen hands, spurring higher with each movement. Shiro was left in awe, Lotor’s apparent new horse was risky as he was grand; the perfect combination to watch as a viewer. Shiro wished he could admit that Lotor had gotten better… if he didn’t hate the skeeving jackass so much. But he couldn’t resist watching the grace and confidence he seemed to exude, keeping his cool while the stallion raged on. 

The horse itself would be scoring high.

Lotor hit the first cord by perfectly marking out his horse, his toes turned out the first buck, and second. His rhythm was in control and seemed to be in time with the horse’s bucking, Shiro thought, but he wasn’t steady. Lotor may have the confidence of a white football playing fuckboy in college, but that didn’t mean it could translate to his profession. His body lost its center around the fifth buck, a terrified expression on Lotor’s face was all of a sudden readable. He straightened his spine and pushed up his shoulders, trying to get back on track. 

Shiro had to laugh, the asshole’s words eating him alive when he let go on the nineth buck. He made it through, technically, but he lost his cool. The judge’s would lower his score for that. When the horse jumped high at that point, he was knocked off in an aggressive toss. Lotor did a triple sideways flip in the air, trying to stay on it but his hand had gotten caught in the reign.

He eventually landed, his legs spreading widely when the horse bucked down again. Lotor pulled at his hand, able to disengage it from the wounded rope. He ripped it away when his ankle simultaneously gave out from a sudden pain. He rolled it when he jumped away to avoid the stomping, his horse viciously furious. He fell to his ass, rolling out of the way.

“Aaand that was Lotor . Everyone give a round for Lotorrrr!” The girls near the ring of the stadium screamed like hell on wheels, and Lance suddenly wished he could hear more country music again if it’d avoid those wailing banshee screeches. 

Yikes.

Lotor got up from his fallen place in the dirt, huffing in discontempt while he wiped off the mud on his suede jacket. One of his teammates came up, offering a hand in case he needed help but Lotor shoved him away, scowling. He seemed upset that he didn’t do as well as he hoped. He’d had a great beginning too.

He shook out his hurt ankle, leaving the arena in a slight limp. He made sure to turn to Keith, the 8th and final bucker of the day, and flip him the bird. 

Keith grinned.

“And last but not least: it’s mystery personified, Keith Kogane!”

The girls seemed to scream even more.

From behind the chute’s wall, the large sign ‘Dodge’ advertised in white and black over the gate, Lance could see Keith breath in. He remained ever the determined and stoic person he was, lifting his left hand into the air, signaling the start.

And the chute was opened.

If Lotor’s horse was risky in Shiro’s eyes, Keith’s sponsored show horse was downright insane. The white and chestnut coloured American Paint was definitely the liveliest horse of the event, even at its shorter 16 hand stance. She threw herself in the air, almost barrel rolling onto herself when she landed. Keith may not have kept his cool, displaying gradual sign or worry when his body was thrust forward, losing balance. Even so, he was able to continue marking every turn with perfection. He seemed too cocky, his rhythm fairly neat. He lost his stance and tilted after the third buck. Lance gasped when it seemed he had even lost his grip, but Keith quickly repositioned himself while in the air, gaining back his momentum.

His toes weren’t turned out on the lands of the seventh and eighth mark, but Keith easily made up for that due to his recovered control and mare’s speed and insanity.

Lance’s mouth just dropped, not quite comprehending anything but how high the horse was jumping, how wild she seemed, more aggressive than any of the other horses; and mostly, how Keith seemed to thrust his groin outward with every movement, as though that’s where his center of gravity hovered, keeping him together. 

Lance gulped. If that’s what Keith could look like on a bucking horse, moving with it semi-erotically in Lance’s dirty mind, Lance just knew that the evening they shared the night before would have to continue.

The scores were quickly placed, And as though anyone were expecting any differently, Keith came in first so far with the high score of 86, while Lotor came in third after Nyma with a score of 83. The three would go onto the final round of Bronc Riding later the next day. Lotor screwed his eyes shut in the background while pictures were taken for the local news, whining like a petulant child.

After the riders marched their way out, Lance watched Keith turn the corner, Lotor just beside. And at the last possible moment, he watched as Lotor shot out a punch, hitting Keith directly on the back. Keith seemed to fire back, shoving at Lotor and tossing him backwards. Lotor breathed, running a graceful hand down his chin. He then pointed an accusatory finger at Keith. Lance could make out the words ‘ _watch out… tomorrow’_

The taller man left after than, leaving Keith alone in his own thoughts. Keith turned to look at his own hands in worry.

He all of a sudden wasn’t so excited for tomorrow, worrying about Lotor’s possible threat. 

The stadium quickly cleaned itself after that, employees making fast work while they set up for the barrel racing event.

Pidge stretched out her limbs, removing herself from her seat while she squinted up at the sun. “That was cool. Are we staying for the barrel racing, or are we doing something else?”

“Let’s do something else,” Keith’s voice suddenly came from behind them, startling the crew out of their seats. Lance took him in, noticing how there wasn’t a hint of prior worry on his face. If Keith wasn’t seemingly worried about it, then Lance wouldn’t either.

At least for now.

They all sat up, grabbing at him to shake his hand or offer him a hug.

“Congratulations man, that was so awesome!” Hunk cried.

Lance only stayed in his seat, looking at Keith while biting his lip.

Worry now far from his mind, Lance couldn’t get those damned hip movements out of his head. The black haired beauty was a goddamn, sensational, sensual minx with moves like that.

“Yeah you kicked that white haired guy’s butt back out to Compton that was so brutal!” Matt emphasized, hitting his back.

Keith responded shyly, never one for being the center of attention like this. “It was nothin’, honestly. Tomorrow’s the big one. The final showdown. But I’m excited more so for the Bull Riding. It’ll be interesting.”

“How many Bull riding events are there?”

Keith turned to walk up the stadiums steps, everyone moving in tow. “There’s usually two, but there was a cop out this year. Like five of the contenders couldn’t make it. I’m just doing the rodeo a solid and trying something new. It’s always the big, main event, y’know? Bull riding?”

 

***********

 

The friends walked around together in the large group. And as large groups often do, they separate into smaller subgroups. No one was surprise to find Allura and Shiro at the front, leading everyone around like toddlers while they looked at every stand they could find.

Hunk, Pidge, and Matt fell into a smaller group in the middle, yelling excitedly at all the new products. Honey soaps, handmade scarves, red wooden bird houses, beer. The usual stuff. 

This left Keith and Lance at the tail end of the group, walking slower and spending less time looking at the stalls.

They walked side by side, eyes securely away from one another. Lance found some very interesting things going on in the cloudless sky, while Keith was paying close attention to the dirt underneath his feet. 

They both had blushes covering their faces.

Lance broke the silence. “So, I just wanted to say, last night was really fun.” Because honestly, it had been. Keith deserved some goddamn applause for that performance. 

Keith chuckled. “Thanks, I had fun too.”

It fell back to silence under the desert sky.

“So, uhmmm,” Lance tried again, not gaining any ground. “What made you get into bronc riding?” Lance patted himself on the back, proud of his quickly thought out question. And it was genuine too. Double bonus. 

Keith seemed surprised though, eyebrows lifting while he kept his hands tucked into his faded, bootlegged jeaned pockets.

“Oh, well... You heard what Shiro said. I was a tough kid, hard to break. Stacey, uhm Shiro’s Mom, competed back in the day and had some ole’ connections. Thought it’d help me out, and it did. I actually started barrel racing first. My horse Lucy, the one I was taught on, is just in the stalls in the back.”

“Lucy? Was that the bucking horse?”

Keith’s eyes popped as large as the state of Wisconsin. “Ahh, God Heavens no! Lucy ain’t the type of horse you need for rodeo. Damn mare is too soft. It’s why I love her, though.”

“Oh, then whose the horse you used during the rodeo?" 

Keith shrugged. “Names Chariot. My sponsor bought her from a breeder and I sometimes take care of it. Stubborn, though, can’t break it worth a damn. Which is perfect for bucking.”

Lance seemed to take this into careful consideration. “Must help. I mean the rebellious horse with rebellious boy. You probably get all the ladies.”

Keith shook his head, turning to look at Lance straight in the eyes. “Maybe I don’t want the ladies.” He spoke softly, reaching for Lance’s hand. He rubbed over the soft skin with his calloused fingers that Lance was starting to really like. “Maybe I want something else.” 

Lance hated that Keith had the ability to make him speechless.

He looked forward, noticing how they’d been stopped in the middle of the road for a while now. They’d lost their crew to the crowds.

“Uhh- uhm, uhh- wanna go grab a beer and get out of here? Lance questioned.

“Thought you’d never ask.” Keith kept his hand on Lance’s dragging him backwards. “There’s somethin’ real good I wanna show you. You in after a beer?” 

Lance stopped Keith again, pulling him back with a sly grin. He placed a heated kiss against Keith’s unexpecting lips.

“Always, Gorgeous. Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be aware, Keef. Next riding event definitely wont be so easy for you ;) 
> 
> *also note as, what the fuck am I writing? Shorter chapters, mainly dialogue,over the top stereotypes, lots of talk about the male body... this isnt me?!*


	5. It'll drive a cowboy crazy (it'll drive the man insane)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There are homophobic slurs, as well as mentions of a racial slur. Otherwise, get ready for fluff, angst, and an apparent, surprising, overwhelming fear ;) Enjoy!!!!

The two found themselves on patio, sun bathing in their tank tops. Keith had found it to be too hot, his hair sticking to the back of his neck. So in a fit of what seemed to be rage, but was actually Keith just moving around normally, he threw off his typical red flannel shirt (Lance swore the guy had bought three pair of the exact same shirt) and hung it over his chair. Sweat drops fell from his neck down his muscular chest, and Lance couldn’t even feel bad for staring.

But Lance had to agree. It was too damn hot. So he threw off his own sweater and sat back in his chair, letting the sun take over from there. 

Thinking about it, Lance had been getting a little pale since he hadn’t been going to the salon as much. His local gym offered a free tanning booth after each hour workout if he was a member. And given the amount of girls running in tight t-shirts and buff guys performing squats, Lance couldn’t see a reason not to buy the membership.

This membership and trying to show off in front of everyone especially helped right now, sitting back in a tight light blue tank top with white swirls running along the chest, over top of a stylish pair of black shorter shorts (and no, not short shorts, just shorter shorts. Lance’s booty was great, but it wasn’t bootyliscious enough to pull that off quite yet). With the cool pair of stylish raybans, Lance actually felt confident, his arm muscles somewhat bulging out. 

He could consider himself hot without the help of alcohol. 

He was also gloating about his own body when he noticed how Keith kept sneaking glances whenever he could. 

Keith was on his third and hopefully final tequila sunrise, while Lance sipped away at his fourth beer. The pub they sat themselves at specialized in craft beer, having over 40 options on tap, and Lance didn’t quite understand what he’d being doing all his life up until that point. Lance considered himself something of a craft beer connoisseur, while Pidge always said he was just a pretentious drinker who was too cheap to buy wine. Lance wanted to protest, but he did only start drinking beer because wine was the more expensive option. But after drinking one too many Tecates, Pabst Blue Ribbons or Corona, well, Lance needed to branch out. Also, pffft, being a sommelier was sooo last century (and also about 100,000 dollars over Lance’s budget).

He was currently sipping on his Saison apparently from a local brewery just down the street. He was surprised to find the amber coloured strawberry wheat saison’s flavour to be more tart than sweet. Lance couldn’t complain; it had been much better than the Sour or Porter he tried just before.

“You drink that shit like it’s like wine. It’s a bruski. It’s not a taste you’re made to like.” Keith glared with disgust, watching Lance sip at the perfect head of foam.

Lance offered an arch to his eyebrow, lowering his drink. “Yeah, okay, Mr. Girly Cocktails.”

“Hey,” Keith snapped with a slight slur. “Girly drinks are fuckin’ manly. Y’know how much liquor is in here?” When Lance stared at him with the indifferent expression, Keith went a head and said, “tons.”

Lance laughed, “Also more expensive.”

“But three of mine gets me drunk faster and costs the same as your six beers. And that does what to your… leaner form? Get yah tipsy? Maybe? Not fun.”

“I hadn’t realized you were hoping to get drunk.”

“Wasn’t, just making a point.” Keith softened his voice, fiddling with his straw and looking around. He itched the back of his neck, trying to pull off strands to let it cool. Lance didn’t’ understand why he hadn’t just put it up. Then again, it looked like a goddamn DaVinci masterpiece no matter what Keith did with it.

“Doing okay?” Lance asked after solely watching Keith look around in a tipsy daze.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah.” His cheeks were quite red, and Lance wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol talking or the heat. Either way… “Uhhm, waitress, server? You- hiiii,” Lance started with a wave, signaling the long, curly haired bombshell in an all black mini skirt and tank top that perfectly accentuated her natural curves to come over. Typically, she was exactly Lance’s type, but Lance didn’t feel like flirting. He noticed her sharpened features, fuller lips, deep hazel eyes, but he didn’t want to go further then to be a good patron for her. Which was odd… 

Also if Keith was to hurl, which he looked close to doing, well…. Then they wouldn’t be friendly patrons and would probably be kicked out. And as so mentioned before:  
40 Craft Beer options of tap. Craft Beer. Not including their general options.

Lance just couldn’t be kicked out from here. It’d be an abomination!

“How’s everything over here, boys?” She smiled, her pink lipstick perfectly matched against the dark of her skin. She was tall and lean, the little left curls of her hair sticking up from where she tried to tug it up.

“Can we just get some waters? I think the sun is starting to get to my friend.” He said quietly, just between them.

Her eyes moved towards Keith and back to Lance quickly, nodding her head in understanding. “Ahhh, well would you like me to also put up the umbrella? It may help.”

Turning back to Keith, who was watching the two intently behind the glazed-over expression, Lance nodded. “Yeah, actually that’d be great.”

The woman left and quickly returned with a jug of water for the two, seeming to prioritize their needs over the loud family in the corner who’d been shouting at her from across the way, hollering for another cup of soup.

She lifted the umbrella, placing it into the holder.

“Some people, huh?” Keith spoke up, hiding the slur behind his tone quite well. 

The older man continued his hollering, now whistling for the ‘fine tush’ to come on over. ‘We’re paying customers, sweetheart!’

“Yeah, it happens almost daily though. You don’t get used to it, but you do learn to ignore it.” She explained with an eyeroll. 

“That’s not right.” Lance said, pouring the water for Keith and pushing it towards him.

“Hmmm. Some people just aren’t taught basic civil rights. But don’t worry, we get them in other ways.” She said with a wink and a jerk of her hip.

“Making fun of them without them noticing?” Lance joked.

“Right to their face.” She giggled.

The man shouted even louder, and the server seemed to stall, knowing she’d get in trouble if he didn’t shut up.

But Keith seemed to handle that for her. He turned around in his chair, pointing straight to the guy and yelled, “Hey fatty, teach yourself some manners and ask please for once, why don’t’cha?!”

The man’s family gasped in what seemed to be hurt, each portraying a shocked and disgust expression. He was the first to recover, a hand over his heart as he stuttered, “Sh-shut up, you skinny, son of a bitch-“

As Keith jerked up right, fists ready for a fight, Lance reached for Keith’s arm, holding him down in his seat while the server patted Keith kindly. “Thanks, sugar. I appreciate it. But I can handle them from here.” She said with another wink.

She left the two to their own devices, swaying her hips as she walked towards the rude table like a supermodel.

“Bunch a slime, the lot of em’.” Keith chastised, roughly grabbing the cold water and slamming it empty.

Lance watched between the server, the rude man, and Keith, his eyebrow continuously arched. Lance shook his head, instead staring at his new friend… sex… person… whose company he rather enjoyed… 

Yeah.

“What was it that you wanted to show me?”

“Oh!” Keith startled, jumping up in his seat forgetting about the scene before him momentarily. He turned back, hands wrapping back around his tequila sunrise, but Lance noticed how he never took a drink.

“You see that over there?” Keith pointed to something just behind Lance. So the more sober of the two followed the pointer finger, noticing an extremely high Ferris Wheel in the distance, just behind the green tree line and colourful awnings of the shops. Lance’s eyebrow remained quirked. A hesitant gulp stalled in his throat, Lance trying to breath around it as he looked at the top of the ride. It was rather tall. Very tall.

Someone could most definitely die if they fell from the top. 

That was tall enough in Lance’s book.

So he took a breath and brushed his bangs, turning back to Keith with his perfect smile back in its place. “Dude, the Ferris Wheel is like 25$. Or else you need that Superpass thing.”

Keith barred a toothy grin, tugging something that looked like two red pieces of paper from the middle pocket of his overshirt. “Not when you’re with me.” He held up the ‘Employee Pass’ and ‘+1 Guest Pass’ in his hand, pushing them directly in Lance’s nose.

“You have guest passes?! You mean we could have spent the afternoon on the rides?! Keith, you have to tell me these things!” Lance joked, grabbing the paper from his tanned face.

Keith had the actual audacity to look guilty, as though he had purposefully kept the essential information from Lance. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize-“

Lance stopped him with a hand over his mouth. “Oh my god, dude, no. Don’t apologize, I’m about to openly use you for all these cards.” He pulled his hands away from the chapped lips, wiping them on his kneecap and Keith just smiled.

“So I’m guessing you like rides, then?”

“They’re the best. So, drink at least two more glasses of water, and I’ll go pay the bill.”

Just as he figured in all of his now only slightly drunk glory, Lance knew Keith would probably fight for the bill. He shoved the outstretched hand that was trying to find their wallet away, smacking the pink skin.

“Nuh uh. We’re using your guest passes, so the least I can do is pay here.”

Keith pouted. “But my guest passes are free.”

Lance won by bending over the table, laying a kiss on Keith’s too warm lip, shutting him up. “No arguing.” 

He found the server quickly inside, immediately asking for the bill. She handed the receipt over, marking a heart around her name and writing, ‘thanks for the help, sugar <3”. He then noticed how half of the bill was cut in half.

Lance gawked. “You didn’t have to-“

“I did.” She kindly assured. “One of the girls was called off due to heat stroke, and I got left with her section and mine. I feel like a chicken with my head cut off, but both of you were patient as ever. You never complained, kindly reminded me instead of yelling at me, and I appreciate it. It’s a rarity to have people with morals. So thank you.”

Smiling, Lance took the bill, making sure to leave an extra large tip while he paid through his machine.

“Thanks for everything!” She called again as he made his way back to Keith.

The man was very cutely sitting cross legged in his chair, his boots seeming to dig into his thigh. He held his glass of water with both hands and was sipping it from a straw.

Lance came to stand just above, Keith’s doe eyes drawing up towards him, wide and dazed and way too fucking adorable. Lance could actually feel his heart melting.

“Where’d you get the straw?” Lance asked, ringing a hand through Keith’s hair.

“Server gave it to me.”

“When? I was gone for, like, three minutes trying find her.”

Keith continued sipping with a shrug. “When you went to the bathroom before paying, I guess. Thanks again, by the way.” He blinked.

Lance smiled, grabbing Keith’s strewn red flannel from the back of his chair, laying it over his bare and reddened shoulders. His fingers dipped over the curve of the collarbone, running up Keith’s damp neck and over his chin, leaving a ‘boop’ at the tip of his nose.

He wasn’t sure if the red was now from the sun, the alcohol, or from Lance being Lance.

“Ready to go?” Lance asked.

Keith slowly nodded, watching Lane intently. “Y-yeah. I’m on my third water, by the way… thought it’d make you happy.”

“That’s great, lets just hope it stays down for the rides.” Lance chirped honestly after grabbing his own sweater. He grabbed at Keith’s arm, helping the boy out of his seat. 

Lance ran his hand around Keith’s waist to keep him steady, was just about to leave when he heard the familiar voice of the yelling man from before. He seemed to be shouting at them.

“Hey, Faggots! Ain’t nobody who wanna see that! Get the fuck outta here before I kick your asses down to hell and back!”

Keith went rigid while Lance rolled his eyes.

“Come on,” Lance tried to tug Keith away. “He’s just drunk and abrasive. Don’t listen to him.”

“Love is between a man and a woman!” The jerk hollered, his bigger wife snorting beside him. Keith tried turning in Lance’s grip, palm once again tightened into a tight fist. “You tell ‘em Drew!” The woman shouted.

The patio went quiet, watching the awkward scene unfold. He could feel the tension rise, no one liking what was being said, but too afraid to speak up. Who knew what the older man could do.

And while Lance understood that it was best to leave, let everyone get back and enjoy their meals, the other man didn’t seem to realize the disturbance he was causing. Instead, he continued yelling his cruel harassments.

“Hey Pansy Ass,” He yelled, calling out Lance specifically. Lance tightened his grip, and tried once again to budge the unmoving statue of rage that was Keith. “-maybe let the lil’ girl go. I’ll show her how to make a real punch outta that cute thing she callsa fist,” the man seemed to taunt. “Send her back to where she belongs.”

Keith near ripped from Lance. The Cuban boy secured both of his arms around his waist, dragging him away. 

“Keith, no, that’s not right. Be the bigger person and just leave,”

“Screw being the bigger person, Lance.” He whispered viciously, spit flying. “Being the bigger person gets you no where.”

Keith was now feral enough that he ripped himself away from Lance’s grip, fists up, when their server noticed the commotion from inside and walked towards the hollering, homophobic table.

She spoke proudly, for all ears to hear. “I can handle obese men catcalling me and yelling for me to do every little thing at their whim. I can handle the laughable flirting and near sexual harassment from your wandering hands. I can even handle you, a white man, calling me a black racial slur because I’ve had to live with it all my damned life and through everyday of this here job. I can live with it, because I have to, and have grown up in a society where my mama taught me to be the bigger person. I was taught that this is okay, even if it ain’t. But I will not allow for any of my patrons to be discriminated against. You can call me anything, but the moment you attack someone else in my domain? You’ve made the wrong move, buddy. This is an open minded environment, and if you have a problem with any of em’ or even the colour of my skin, you can leave.”

She slammed the man’s receipt and card machine down, crossing her arms with a smile. “Will that be cash of credit?”

Lance hollered along with everyone else, even if Keith remained to be seething. So he did what he didn’t think he’d be able to do in a moment of desperation. He wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, lifting him up and carrying him like a kid holding a teddy bear, and straight out of the patio.

“To the Ferris Wheel!” 

“Lance! Put me down!”

***********

The more Keith walked, the more drunk he seemed to be. He wasn’t intolerable, but there was a noticeable slur to his tones and lag to his usually graceful movements. Lance held him around his shoulder, his other hand holding onto Keith’s arm. He walked them together, making sure the other could stand up right at the very least. The friendlier atmosphere was left behind at the restaurant, Keith using his bangs to shield his face. Lance could feel the tension in his muscles, even if Keith was trying to hide it.

They passed a duck pond game filled with tiny children excitedly moving and yelling when Lance decided to finally ask what had been on his mind.

“What was that back there?”

Keith startled in his grip, still choosing to look down towards the pavement then Lance’s face. He gulped, slowly replying, “I.. j-just don’t like people being rude. I’ve lived with it mah whole life. It ain’t right.”

Lance smiled, rubbing Keith’s arm. “Anyone ever tell you that your accent thickens when you’re drinking?” When Keith didn’t reply, Lance continued on talking to fill the silence. “I told you how my family is from Cuba, right?”

“Hmmm.”

“Well, I can say that I understand, because it happens all the time to me. I’m called an immigrant all the time, to go back on the wooden board I swam over on. It aggravates me, but shit man. Sometimes you have to walk away.”

Keith scoffed. “And let them walk all over you?”

“You see it that way. I see it as being the bigger person.”

“Ain’t nothin’ big ‘bout runnin’ away.”

“And there’s nothing fists can teach someone who is never going to learn.”

Keith turned sheepish, embarrassed. “It makes me feel better though.” He explained quietly.

Lance laughed, looking outwards. “How’s the alcohol sitting?” 

“Better. Don’t feel as drunk. But… still.”

“You don’t handle alcohol well, huh?” Lance decided to ask, baring the tough questions.

“I-uh, I get like my Dad when I drink.”

Lance nodded, because that raised a whole handful of unaskable questions, didn’t it? “Angry?

Keith looked around, obviously distressed. “Shiro calls it aggressive. I don’t drink much.”

“But when you do, is it hard to stop?”

“It can be. I’ve never had hard binges because I needed it, but I can overdrink. Get in a fight. Fuck or get fucked with no worry in the moment.”

“Seems like you’re just in it for the instant gratification, then.”

Keith latched onto the arm that was holding him near his waist, shoving Lance aside and turning an angry glare in his direction. “And it seems as though you’re a therapist. I don’t need a shrink, Lance. I just want a friend.”

Lance nodded gently, placing his hands on Keith’s shoulder to calm him. “Okay, I can do that.”

They stopped by another booth, moving to the side to get out of everyone’s busy ways. Lance took Keith’s face into his palms, placing a small kiss against his hairline. 

He didn’t like to admit it, but there was a rush from getting Keith’s face to turn that level of red.

***********

It took two and a half hours for Keith’s buzz to come back to manageable level in Lance’s mind. The cowboy no longer wanted to fight everything. Verbally or physically. Lance counted this as a win.

So, just as Keith promised, they stood in a long awaiting line up to use the Ferris Wheel. The number of people seemed to grow as the sun began to set. The colour of the sky was still a light blue, but dusk could be seen breaking through the stalls heightened tops. There was a children’s moon in the sky, only half full, same as the night before. The moon stalled in its place, wishing to overlook the world alongside the sun.

Turning from the moving line up and the carts lifting higher and higher over his head, Lance tightened his grip on Keith’s hand. Gulping, he looked to the ground at his conversed shoes, scratching at the pavement, brushing past an ant that waved it’s way around all of the toes. Lance had a brief thought of how he hoped it’d make it to the other side of the pavement, unharmed and back to its family.

Smiling and feeling slightly more relaxed, Lance turned again to the children’s moon, unable to focus on one thing for a long period of time. 

When Lance was little, he remembered how he used to pretend the Sun and the Moon were alive, and how they were happily in love. But much like life and death, they could never live alongside each other. But through their unbreakable love, they somehow made a child, something they could watch over at the same time, be together. So, it was this reason that Lance loved seeing the moon during the daytime. He thought the tragic lovers could finally meet again in the middle, and only from their equal bond they had over their child.

He always saw it as tragically beautiful.

The lights along the Ferris Wheel’s frame lit up in the oncoming darkness, and the woman in front of them squealed, holding onto her boyfriend’s arm.

“Lucy, calm down!” The guy could be heard saying cutely. “This is your first time, I know it’s scary, but-“

Lance turned his head in question, biting his lip and tuning out the couple in front of them. “Lucy, isn’t that your horse’s name?” He asked.

Keith nodded his head.

“I’d like to meet her.” 

Keith turned his deep violet eyes towards Lance’s general direction, silently nodding again. But Lance could see the surprise and content on his features.

The couple in front made their way onto their cart, waving while the employee closed the door. 

The two moved forward.

Lance looked upwards, noticing the impending height of the ride, how it seemed even higher now, here, then it had in the distance, in the safety of the outdoor pub patio. He seemed to lift his neck forever to see the top. Lance breathed a shaky breath, gulping down the nerves lifting into his throat. 

He reached for Keith’s clammy hands, and Keith jerked his head upwards with an arched eyebrow. He squinted at Lance, his mouth parted slightly. Before anyone could say anything, though, the next cart slowed in front of them, the doors opening as it slowly pushed forward.

“Your turn, fellas!” The employee smiled. 

Keith nodded his head, pulling Lance along with him. The made their way into the car and simultaneously sat on opposite sides. Keith turned to look at the scenery through the window, while Lance immediately turned his head downwards, to the metal floor. He watched, his hands beginning to shake from where they fitted themselves into his hair, breaching the roots and tearing.

Fuck. This was a bad idea.

It’s a cruel taunt, Lance realizes. The world is moving upwards too slowly, dragging the quiet of the cart further. If the two were talking, Lance wouldn’t be feeling like this. If he had been with Hunk, he wouldn’t be left like this. But he was with Keith. A tired, pissed off, still very tipsy Keith. And Lance never said anything to begin with. So truly, whose fault was this?

The cart shook beneath Lance’s toes, jerking to a stop while he guessed another couple left below. 

He dragged his head up from their place in his palms, safe and secure, to glance quickly outside. He didn’t know why he was interested, didn’t know why he was brought towards the glass window like a goddamn crow to some shiny thing in the middle of a busy road, but he couldn’t look anyway. 

The cart swayed, and even though he was sitting, Lance felt his legs turn into jelly, his stomach brutally flipping.

Fuck. Again, fuck.

“We’re not even halfway.” He muttered to himself, and he saw a flick of black hair. He couldn’t look back at Keith. Lance was trembling too hard, biting at his lips.

The cart started to move again with a twist, and Lance couldn’t tear his eyes away. They remained still drawn wide and outwards. He gasped in shakily, realizing that he was higher up than he wanted to be. The buildings along the ground began to warp with his vision, moving forward and backwards and Lance didn’t realize that his breathing had painfully quickened until he subconsciously grabbed at his collar, trying to reach for a gulp of air.

He made a small noise, more like a whine. He was going to lose it. The cart was unstable. They were going to go flying off. It had never happened in history at the rodeo, but there was a first for everything, obviously that was going to change today, because Lance was in the cart and he couldn’t-

“Are you scared of heights?” 

Grounding. The voice was grounding. The horizon still moved and swayed and warped, but it snapped Lance’s gaze away from the glass, another small whine of desperation being let out.

He swore there was sweat drops falling down the back of his neck from fear. He was going to die, he was going to die, he was going to-

“Hey.” A hand grabbed onto his own, squeezing it tightly. The body it belonged to followed in suite, pushing Lance over slightly, making room for the two on the small bench. 

“Hey, look at me.” The voice whispered. Fingers, from their other hand, grabbed his chin, turning Lance towards the figure. 

Keith was right up close and personal, no understanding of personal boundaries. But his eyebrows were drawn together, worry in his softened eyes. Keith made sure that he was all he could see, his body blocking Lance’s view of the outside world. They were going up higher, reaching the top by now. Must be. Had to be. And that thought shortened Lance’s panicked breaths.

“Its okay. Hey, hey, don’t worry.” Keith soothed, moving around Lance’s ever evolving point of view. He hunched in front of Lance, body askew and outlines washing like waves. But he held onto Lance’s hands with both of his own, and those didn’t change. Those remained tangible. Lance gripped on tight.

Keith rubbed the soft skin, making sure Lance kept eye contact with Keith and only Keith.

Keith smiled a little, getting Lance to breathe along to his own counts.

“You’re doing great, okay? You’re doing so well.” Like Lance was some goddamn dog. Lance was pissed at the words.

“Shu- shut-t up, man.” He stammered. 

Keith’s grin became toothy. “Nah. Annoying you is too fun.” He joked. 

They were just a quarter way past the top when the cart stopped again, abruptly. Lance shot forward, gasping as the cart swung back and forth.

Keith stood up and went back to his previous position beside Lance. He held onto his hands, while also rubbing his back, attempting to calm him.

“Me and my Dad used to come to the fair every year.” Keith started, voice like timber. Lance took a shaky breath in. The cart swayed, and Lance’s entire world was focused on the feeling of Keith’s circling hand on his back, and his voice. He’d shut everything else out behind closed eyes.

“He didn’t have much money, but he did what he could. I wanted to go on every ride, possible, but I was a small kid, so it never really worked in my favour.” Keith laughed, gauging Lance’s reaction, which really wasn’t anything more than a knee jerk and a gasp.

He shushed Lance like child. “But there was always one ride we went on, at the very end of the fair. It’d be the evening, and fireworks would be parading in the sky, so the line was always short. And I don’t know, but I just remember every detail. Sitting on my Dad’s lap, him still wearing his torn up and dirty work clothes from that day, having no time to change before I dragged him out because he promised we’d get there before sundown.” Keith shook his head, noticing how Lance was trying to open his eyes, look at Keith normally.

“We’d watch as the sky met with the horizon, going up higher and higher. I loved it, felt like I could touch the stars if I tried, maybe meet my Mom if I got close enough. My hands would leave marks against the windows because we always had the donuts before coming on the ride and they’d be all greasy and sugary. And my Dad would scold me, asking me who taught me manners. And I’d always joke that it was him, like he didn’t already know. But at the top, everything was quiet and peaceful. You couldn’t even hear the fireworks, just saw the lights they created and the vibrations through the metal skeleton.” Keith stopped rubbing Lance’s back, eyes falling short of interested. He was taken in by the memory, a somber expression fading over his features.

“This one time there was a problem, though, and we were stuck on top of it for almost a half hour during the light show. I thought I was the luckiest kid, having the perfect place to see it on my Dad’s lap.”

Lance coughed, rubbing at the previously made tear lines on his cheek. He wiped them away, slowly yet surely coming back to himself, back to his body.

“Unfortunately, I hadn’t realized it at the time, but that was my last year on that Ferris Wheel with my Pop. At least we went out with a bang.” Keith could be heard chuckling softly from above, restarting his circular motions on Lance’s back.

“He was like you, y’know? Hated heights. Scared the living shit out of him, but he still went with me every year….” Keith shook his head, brushing away whatever thought’s he had been having. “So I shoulda known. I’m sorry I didn’t see the signs before we went on. If I had realized earlier, I’d never have brought you on…”

Lance offered a huff, tightening his fists.

“Not scared…” He mumbled, at which Keith laughed.

“Sure.” He reassured. A pair of thin, chapped lips touched the top of his hairline, too gentle to truly notice had Lance’s entire world not have been brought down to darkness and Keith (but mostly only Keith).

Keith pulled away.

The cart could be felt stalling, and Lance looked up just in time to see a confused employee looking inward, motioning for them to exit the ride.

Keith turned around.

“See? You made it, Lance. You’re amazing.”

And well, if Keith had to carry Lance out of the cart and stop at a trashcan for Lance to puke into, he never seemed dismayed by the fact. 

Lance personally felt as though they were even from before. He sat along a concrete bench, head in his hands while Keith brought a water bottle up to his mouth. He let Keith take care of him, basking in the feeling of it all. Keith had called him amazing, had felt a rush run through him.

Lance knew he was anything but, knew Keith definitely didn’t mean the words. But they had made him feel good in the moment, the instant gratification of a compliment. And Lance enjoyed it, so he allowed it, didn’t fight it. He could pretend for a while longer, not letting the mean jabs of his mind bring him down, at least not yet.

He knew Keith never meant it anyways. He had only tried to make Lance feel better.

*

Keith would never admit to it, but he was proud of himself to be helping out someone he wanted to one day call a good friend, maybe more. He really hoped one day it’d be more. To have this beautiful, kind, open-minded boy be called his. Keith felt his heart tighten, trying to not let himself move too fast. They had only just met. 

But it had hurt a little, because he wasn’t lying when he called Lance amazing. It just seemed like Lance needed to hear the honest words. Whether or not Lance believed them was another tale.

(And he could tell Lance hadn’t believe him in the slightest).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOooo fluff and angst! Lance's insecurities are beginning to shine through, which will soon make way for some ~interesting~ conflict. ALso some langst. And kangst. I just love all the angst and fluff and cheesy dates. I hope everyone enjoyed this part, and I'm realizing I'm needing to change the tags.... I also realized I didn't make my goal of awesome kissing/making out/smut scenes every chapter. Fuck >.<
> 
> But big update: So I have all the big scenes written out, but I just need to connect everything, which takes some time. But mostly, as of tomorrow, I will be travelling to Cape Town from Vancouver, just for some leisurely time with friends, before going over to Thailand and Cambodia on a volunteer program to work with abused/endangered animals. AKA! I have super long flights where I plan on writing ALOT to pass my 31 hours of travel time, and during my time in Cape Town, I should hopefully be updating at the least two or three times (my goal, lets see if it happens...) But after that, it'll be more up in the air while in Southeast Asia as I'm unsure about my wifi situation. (and the saddest thing, Ill be away from wifi throughout the first few weeks of August, working with Elephants yay! missing Voltron at Comic Con and the premier of Season 3... not so good. I'm suffering... NO SPOILERS PLEASE!!!!)


	6. Friends in Low Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from Africa and Asia fucks! My ipad was stolen/lost at the beginning of the trip, and my documents werent opening on my phone (anyone who knows me knows I cant type for shite on there anyways shooo) I havent been able to write until now. I have three new story ideas, it was rough. IM SORRY  
> But, ill be ACTUALLY updating regularly now. I have three more half chapters to write, and this fic is done. I had to reread what the fuck was going on, wincing and laughing because I can't believe I wrote this. So those who've been waitng since June for an update, I suggest you do a quick reread too! Because here starts some laaaangst (im sorry, for the rereading not the langst)  
> Enjoy!  
> Warning: Drinking, a racial slur, fighting/violence, and past Lotor/Keith in this chapter. Be aware if you dont like.

After the two had taken a break, forcing a dehydrated Lance to drink a near litre of water, they spent the rest of the afternoon in a pleasant quiet. Keith didn’t seem as talkative, but he also didn’t want Lance ditching him for his behaviour. So Keith agreed to everything Lance suggested, even if his heart hadn’t been in it. 

Lance presumed the dick at the pub threw Keith off more than he originally thought, or the alcohol left Keith more uptight than usual. Who truly knew.

They spent the rest of the afternoon on softer rides, nothing that went up- up- up and down. Keith enjoyed watching Lance over react and savoring every moment of it, especially on the tea cups. Watching Lance laugh with such a wide opened smile, his limbs shaking from his own thrill was nothing more than adorable. It was really fun, and it had been then that Keith realized Lance preferred spinny rides and competition games, like go-karting (Keith won by a tiny margin, Lance had not been thrilled until Keith gave him a soft kiss in compensation) and game booths.

These were things Keith could get behind, having to compensate for now missing out on the faster roller coasters or drop towers (which were his favourite rides. But he could handle missing a few of them for Lance. The poor kid had suffered enough already).

The stinger was when Lance happened to win a little red bunny, promptly giving it to Keith without hesitation. Inwardly, Lance hadn’t admitted that he wanted to give it to Keith as a reminder of their time together, because who knew if they’d ever see each other again after this event. Lance knew how these types of things occured, had sadly experienced it an innumerable amount of times previously at raves or music festivals. The idea of leaving on vacation for a short while, meet the best person ever and spend every waking moment with them, only to leave and never reconnect again. A travel partner was what he called them. Leaving always hurt him more than it did them. 

He guessed Keith hadn’t realized the sentimentality of the gift, as he promptly shoved the bunny back into Lance’s arms and equipped the same gun Lance had been using moments ago. 

His competitive streak got the best of him, and Keith just _had_ to win Lance a bigger stuffed, fluff monster that was a blue dog. It held a little black and yellow bone in its mouth, and had a little green star beside its right eye. 

And while Keith could hold the red bunny in comfortably in both arms, as it was the size of a fat cat, Lance’s toy just happened to be the size of a fully-grown St. Bernard. Or maybe Hunk. Lance was in complete reliance for Keith to be his eyes as they walked back to Lance’s accommodations to drop off the gift. He couldn’t see where the hell he was going.

He was less impressed when he walked straight into a pole, the fluff of the dog ending up in his opened mouth since he’d been talking.

He turned his head, glaring at Keith. The bastard was nuzzling the bunny, hiding his giggles behind the nice and clean trim of its fake fur.

“I trusted you.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t.” Keith answered slyly, still hiding his giggles and hugging the bunny tightly.

“Rude.” 

“At least it wasn’t a small child. If it was a small child I’d let you know."

“Just a child? That’s …. Ageist. What about a grown man? Or like, that man from before? I know he wouldn’t get out of the way for us.”

Keith exhaled an angry sigh while they returned to their normal pace. “I’d let you hit him.” 

Yup, Lance decided, the kid had a death wish.

“Violence is not the answer, Keith.”

“Wow. So wise, Lance. You know what? You can go study the art of meditation under Ghandi while I’ll go train in the art of killing under Mike Tyson.”

Lance gawked, eyes forward to the pitch of light blue fluff. “Mike Tyson? Why Mike Tyson? Why not someone cooler like, I dunno, Muhammed Ali?”

“Muhammed Ali is dead, Lance.”

“So is Ghandi. But that’s besides the point. Training under Muhammed Ali would be perfect, because that’s exactly where you’ll be after fighting that that obese, racist, homophobic asshole. He’d just fall on top of you like Bowser in Mario and that’d be it. No extra lives, just game over.”

“Huh. I always thought I’d be going to hell.” Keith muttered, rearranging the damned adorable and perfect sized rabbit in his arms.

“That could work too.”

“I’d say meet you there, but I’m sure you’re going else where.” Keith spoke softly.

“Uh,” Lance laughed. “I don’t know about that. I’ve done some pretty bad things in my day." 

Keith chortled and shook his head. “Ohhh, a secret bad boy, are we?”

“You know it.” Lance said with a wink behind the fur. He didn’t know why he added the wink. Keith couldn’t exactly see his face. 

“Well I do like my men dirty. Tell me more.” Keith prompted with an extremely fake and sultry voice. Lance almost choked at the sound.

“I know its super hardcore, but I once jay walked across the street. Without looking." 

Lance could see Keith fanning himself at the thought, adding more to the scene. They arrived at the hotel and began slowly going up the stairs “Mmm, Lance. Tell me more!”

“My Mom once asked me to do the dishes before she got home,”

“And?” Keith pressed, smile wide and flushed. “Did you use the wrong soap or something?”

“No. I decided not to listen to the powers that be and I didn’t do them.”

“On purpose?" 

“I just forgot.”

“Ohhh, Lance, take me now!” Keith yelled, falling into a fit.

They were laughing hysterically by the time they reached the room. Pidge swung open the door before they could even knock, to show the two bed hotel room which was full of people. 

Shiro waved awkwardly from his seat on the chair right beside the doorway, dropping his newspaper. “Hi.”

Allura, Hunk, and Matt lay on the far bed, surrounding a laid out game of Risk. (How they managed to lay it on there without anything shaking and dropping was unbeknownst to Lance). They each had a plastic glass of wine in their hands from the box of Robertson on the bedside table. 

Lance saw an empty plastic cup on the table, silently reminding himself to grab a glass of the cheap merlot later on.

The two boys blinked at the little genius who, after a moment of contemplation, decided to move to the side and let them in. 

Hunk looked up just in time as Lance threw his toy at him, having to catch it with both arms. It landed completely over top of him like a blanket. 

Lance’s jaw became unhinged. The toy was literally the same size as Hunk, height and width. Keith was a cruel, cruel man. And Lance had walked all the way back with the damned thing. 

“Awwh! This is cute! What’s his name?” Hunk called beneath the piece of fluff.

“Marvin.” Lance said without even really hearing the question. 

“Cute!”

Lance moved over to Hunk and looked over his and the toys shoulder, interested in the game. 

Whoever held the black man had already seemed to take over all of Asia and most of Europe with two pieces on North America. 

Hunk and Matt looked in distress while Allura sat back smugly and took a sip of her wine, some of her pink lipstick left along the rim. Lance would bet a million dollars on who was winning.

“How long have you been playing?” 

“A half hour…” 

“What?! How!? That’s impossible! It takes like six hours to get to this amount of space.” Lance turned to Allura with wide eyes and obvious fear.

“What can I say? I have a talent for World Domination.” She took another small sip of her drink.

Keith placed himself along Shiro’s chair’s arm, slipping off his boots. “Now you can see why I didn’t want to play.” Shiro said, turning the page from local news to business. ‘Oh my funds went up again. I really need to sell them…” He spoke to himself, making a mental note through a pointed finger at Keith. Keith rolled his eyes in contort, knowing that he’d be the one to remind Shiro to sell them. Keith was always Shiro’s mental note. 

Hunk looked over the board, unsure of what to do. He had three areas left, all alone and isolated in Europe because of Allura. His stomach rumbled as he thought out his plan, which quickly reminded him of some fantastic news. “You guys made it just in time. We ordered pizza!” He said with a smile. 

Hunk truly was a teddy bear. 

“Sweet! I’m starving!” Lance yelled out with is fists in the air at the same time Keith asked, “What kind?”

“Does it matter? It’s pizza.”

Pidge patted Keith’s back. “Don’t listen to Lance. Shiro made sure we ordered your favourite. Just spinach and feta. But your dairy intolerance doesn’t act up with feta?”

“Not as much, typically. But I would have had anything, like Ham and Pineapple-” Shiro rose his hand, stating ‘Got it,’ before returning back to the comics, laughing gently to himself from the jokes. Keith blinked and looked back at Pidge. “I may have a piece of his too, then. But thanks for ordering my favourite. You didn’t have to do that.”

The little genius waved him off. “Nonsense. You’re apart of the group now. Everyone has to get what they want. Even if it’s fruit on a pizza that shouldn’t ever belong there.” 

Lance perked up, watching as one of Hunk’s men died a miserable death because of Allura. “Did you get my Strawberry balsamic with chicken, sweet onion, and applewood bacon? Or ohh, Beet, Pesto, with goat cheese?” 

“Your needs don’t matter Lance.”

“They didn’t have strawberries or beets. Pidge did ask.” Hunk whispered between the two. Lance hugged Hunk before running over half of the room and forcing a hug onto Pidge. He knew his friends cared enough to try. 

“Awwh, thanks guys!” He said, crushing Pidge in a tight embrace. She slithered out of the grip, patting Lance’s still curled arms. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Easy there big guy.” 

“So what’s the plan for tonight?” Lance asked, falling onto the bed next to Pidge.

“Concert at the stadium.” 

“So, we’re getting drunk?” Lance questioned.

“You know it!” Matt shouted, chugging the final swig of his plastic cup of wine as Allura killed his last guy.

Everyone groaned.

***********

 

After Keith had taken a nap, and pizza was fed to everyone, Lance took it upon himself to start multiple drinking games, starting with Ride the Bus, which turned into King’s Cup, which turned into a game of Never Have I Ever and Don’t Judge Me But.

Don’t Judge Me But was the preferred game of the group, sitting especially well with Lance as he had a lot of things he had done in his life. People being the majority. Keith was surprisingly a close second for the same reason. He shrugged simply during his tipsy explanation. “After I broke up with my ex, I kind of went hard with drinking and having fun.” 

“And having fun included people?” Lance asked incredulously. Keith nodded. The cowboy didn’t want to drink after their afternoon, but social pressure was a thing, so he found himself matching Lance with shots, a dare Lance himself had suggested. 

He offered Lance a worried expression, they were going out, he had a tendency to fight or fuck when hammered, Lance brushed it off. “Don’t worry. It’ll be fine.” He had said.

Everything was a mistake. 

The group left a little after 8:30, leaving well enough time to get to the stadium for the concerts. 

Keith was laughing at a joke Pidge said that had to do with cryptids, and Lance ruined it by coming up behind and throwing an arm around his shoulder. Keith turned and flushed, biting at his lip. Pidge scoffed. “You two better be careful or you’re going to cause cavities by all this sweetness." 

They didn’t hear her, now too invested in a story Lance was saying.

Pidge and Matt looked expectantly at each other, guessing that maybe the two idiots wouldn’t need help after all. They were too far gone as it was. 

Luckily, Pidge and Matt decided, they weren’t as vomit inducing sweet as Shiro and Allura, who were currently trying to one up each other by being gentlemanly: opening up doors, pulling out chairs, falling on a knee and kissing each other’s hands.

Allura was currently in the lead for said gentlemanliness.

To say Lance was tipsy was an understatement by the time they arrived in line. He wasn’t exactly tripping and falling over every step, but he was in a good enough mood to talk with anyone and everyone around them, seemingly becoming best friends with the random dog he saw during their walk to the stadium (the owner wasn’t half bad looking either). He may have seen Keith’s eye twitch when this happened. He may have not. Who knows.

They made inside Grandstand just in time. It was a first come first serve, anyone who paid tickets to come to Countryfest could get in, seats remaining inside the stadium dependent. And while they were in the upper area, father away from the main stage (Lance equated their seats to the Weasley's at the Quidditch World Cup), they could still make out the singers that appeared like ants on stage. 

Garth Brooks was currently performing. He was in the midst of a tour for his newer album Gunslinger, but every now and then he’d sing some of his older tunes as per audience requests, such as Friends in Low Places and Rodeo. The names of songs and albums were provided by Pidge, who sang (screamed) the lyrics alongside Hunk. They were serenading each other amongst the heated crowd. It didn’t really matter to Lance, because like Jon Snow he knew nothing.

Keith worded the lyrics too, not as vibrantly as everyone else in his cohort, but he was familiar with the tunes none the less. He swayed his hips as he silently sang, eyes drawn towards the stadium with bright eyes. Lance blinked against the harsh brights of the stadium, moving like fans around all the patrons. They landed above their group, Lance reminded of how Keith seemed to glow the first time he saw him.

That ethereal beauty had yet to disperse, Lance still seeing him as stunning as he did then.

Garth Brooks began a new song, fans seeming to go insane as the noise level rose in throughout the room. There was so much screaming, Lance could see why someone would aspire to make a living out of this, the heat and attention was intoxicating.

Lance would cover his ears if he was actually listening, but right now his mind was elsewhere.

The performer was ending his set with Ask Me How I Know. Lance took a sip of his gross cheap beer, sneering at the lyrics he couldn’t actually hear. His hatred was innate by this point. 

He was also a little weary about the outfit of choice. Garth was wearing his clad all black wardrobe and black cowboy hat that made Matt swoon. To Lance it was just not the nicest, as the famous singer was sweating cats and dogs on the stage, still playing away on his guitar. 

So Lance did want any young boy who hates country at a country festival would do, he drank away his mind’s discontent with beer. Lots of beer. 

Beer and cheap wine may have not been the best mix, but he was young and kind of an idiot. He could totally do this.

And when he had a beautiful man with jet black hair who was going to be leaving his ass in the dust in T minus 2 days, Lance figured he was allowed to be a little more than tipsy.

Luckily he was just that, only a little more than tipsy and not hammered. Lance’s heavyweight mentality was both a blessing and a curse. Currently it was a blessing since he wasn’t sure what would be said if he was fully hammered. 

Garth Brook finished his set, waving the audience goodnight as The Band Perry came on. And oh- oh were they, and more specifically, who was she?

A strong voiced blonde came on stage followed by two men. Her hair was voluminous and curly, while she wore tight black pants up to her waist and a black tight crop top – what was with country singers and wearing lots of black on a hot stage? – either way, the outfit was stunning with her high heeled boots that showed off her curvaceous figure. Lance swallowed, turning to Keith. 

“She’s a looker, huh?” He yelled over to hear above the music.

Keith’s constipated appeared suddenly, eyebrows bushing together. “Yah,” he seemed to struggle. “I guess.” 

Lance lifted a hand, pulling a piece of Keith’s hair behind his ear. “I know you’re gay, dude, but you still have to be able to appreciate art when you see it. She’s hot, beautiful even." Lance sighed dreamily and Keith rolled his eyes. “If she didn’t like country and had some taste in music I’d love to have a chance to be with her. Whoever is with her is a lucky son of a bitch.” Lance laughed. “She’s exactly my type.”

Keith’s constipated look fell away to one of some distress, but he quickly hid it. Lance watched as he inhaled deeply, shoulders falling a little. 

“What, she has big boobs?” Keith attempted to say with a smile.

Lance grinned widely, almost disturbingly. He stretched forward, breathing into Keith’s ear and saying, “No, she’s a person who has two legs.”

The sigh that Keith made almost seemed like one of relief. He laughed, brushing off Lance. 

“Good to know you’re not into bestiality. But I am a little worried for someone who may not have two legs if they were to fall for you." 

Lance looked around his group of friends, all having too much fun to see his inner plan.

Lance grabbed onto the pale hand, pulling Keith away from the group and up the stairs. “Oh! They’d still have a chance. Anyone can, as long as they aren’t dicks. just interested in interesting, good looking people. Definitely not animals though!”

Keith was gaping, turning back and forth between the stage, his friends, and Lance who was literally dragging him up the stairs, out the stadium, and through the empty halls.

“Lance, what are we doing?”

“Making out in another alleyway.”

“Why?”

Lance noticed an exit sign leading to outside. He pushed them through the door, the warm summer air hitting them immediately and doing little to cool them down.

“Just so we can say we did.” Lance spoke, pushing Keith into the back wall.

“Lance- mmf,” Whatever was about to be said was cut short when Lance ungracefully slammed into Keith’s mouth, their noses knocking and Lance’s lip bitten from the pressure.

Kissing Keith was an awesome plan, getting away from the music was just the bonus.

Keith moaned lewdly into the kiss, his gloved hands drifting around Lance’s neck, pulling him closer.

Lance pushed his hips forward, feeling the heat against Keith’s own pants. The taller of the two brushed his hands down Keith’s sides, coming to grip at the thrusting hip. He stopped the canting movements, holding the cowboy in place. 

Keith whine lewdly, drawing out a plea of Lance’s own. Keith sniggered lowly, nipping into the kiss. 

Lance would laugh too, if he didn’t shove Keith even more forward and run his tongue into his opened and gaping mouth.

They both moaned when he felt Keith’s hands pull his hair at the same time Keith’s head hit the wall.

It was hot, opened mouthed messy kisses, nothing sensual or remotely intimate. Lance liked this right now. Somehow it made him feel dirty, rebellious in all the right ways.

This was easy. Kissing was easy. Touching was easy. Moaning was easy. Anything more, and that crossed Lance’s metaphorical line. That led to being hurt, to falling too easily, too loneliness that he already knew so well and more. If he stayed behind the line, just let his body do the talking for a short about of time, then he wouldn’t get hurt. 

An insurmountable time had passed, and Lance drew back, noticing how the Band Perry seemed to finish their set given the uprising shouts, making way for Keith Urban to start on the stage. 

Their group must be wondering where the two ran off to by now. Lance let his concerned friends fall to the back burner of his mind, Keith’s needy red and puffed up lips being much more of a priority.

When fuzzy music and screaming started up again, Lance dove back in, making Keith gasp and whimper all too loudly. Lance felt his dick twitch at the sound, cursing himself for wanting to hear it more. 

They immediately fell back into the bruising kiss, moving past anything that could be identified as feelings.

Sure, it was still lonely, the edges of darkness already overwhelming, but it didn’t tear him in half. He could let himself slowly break down, but he knew he could piece back together what has already happened. 

Lance had already been through the ringer too many times to often for that to happen again.

The intensity of the kiss was cut short when a figure loomed over them from behind, watching. Lance felt a shiver run down his spine, worried immediately that the figure was either an extreme homophobe searching for a fight, or someone in desperate need of money. Well tough luck, because Lance considered himself the poorest of the poor.

He cut off the kiss, Keith groaning as their lips parted. The smaller of the two seemed confused, cheeks flushed and eyes wanting more. He parted those red swollen lips. “Lance?” 

“I guess once a slut, always a slut.” A voice scoffed from behind, and Lance watched as Keith’s eyes shot open, dragging from his own figure to the one just to their side.

“The fuck you want, Lotor?” Keith retorted, shuffling around in Lance’s grip. Lance could see that Keith looked well and truly fucked, noticing even Lotor’s eyes drawn towards his body, running up and down the lithe figure. Two other men entered from the darkness, standing behind Lotor with crossed arms. They were large in stature, looking like they had one too many protein shakes. Lance guessed how they were most likely Lotor’s bodyguards, given his rich father. 

“Stop undressing me with your eyes. Get the hell out of here, you fucking creep.” Keith shouted.

Lotor sighed. He crossed his arms and slouched. His eyes dragged from Keith onto Lance, who kept his back rigid and muscles tense.

“So, you like screamers, huh?” He barked out a laugh. “I can see why he likes you, always did love being told what to do.” He pointed at their position, Lance trapping Keith tightly against the wall, attempting to shield him away from the intruder.

An embarrassed red ran up to his cheeks, and Keith growled. He shoved past Lance, breaking into Lotor’s space.

“Shut the fuck up and get the hell out of here, Lotor.” Keith screamed. 

Lotor didn’t look all that scared. He actually had the audacity to look impressed.

A faint flush appeared on his cheeks and his eyes dilated. The bastard was actually turned on right now.

“See what I mean? Feisty, but likes to have that control taken away. Always liked it best rough, didn’t you, my beautiful boy.” Lotor ran a finger over Keith’s shoulder and near his collarbone, hovering just at the crook of Keith’s neck.

It was Lance’s turn to snarl, shoving Lotor’s hand away from Keith. 

“Maybe you should listen to what he’s saying! He said to go away, asshole.”

Lotor offered Lance a toothy grin, stepping closer to the Cuban. Lance automatically stepped back, realizing he his nonexistent fighting experience. Lance gulped, but he had yet to let go of the rich prick’s hand. 

“Oh, what an adorable child. What are you, his teddy bear bodyguard? You’re not much more than a twink yourself. I’m honestly surprised he’s found you attractive.” He chuckled.

Lance sneered, digging into the skin of Lotor’s wrist, hoping he could make the other hurt. Lotor gasped in pain, tearing himself away.

“You son of bitch, I have an competition tomorrow. Do you know what I could do to you if you hurt my hand? You childish, idiot of a-“

“Hey!” Keith shouted, drawing Lotor’s attention back to him.. “You started this. He was only defending me. If you got hurt, it’d be your own fault.” 

Lotor forced a smile.

Lotor sneered and grew closer towards Keith, looming over his smaller yet more muscled stature. He looked impatient, sinister, and Lance stood rigid beside the two. He was ready to pounce if needed, tear the mean son of a bitch away from his friend if needed. “Not in court. As I seem to remember, my family comes from a background of wealth, while well, I seem to remember a certain orphan crying on my doorstep begging for help after his Father disappeared. I think its fair to say who’d win in court.”

“Not true, Lotor.” A voice shouted from the entrance of the alleyway, the door wide opened. Shiro walked sternly towards the group, like a judge in court. Allura, Matt, Pidge. and Hunk all followed in tow. They all shared their unimpressed expressions.

“Oh, what is this?” Lotor called enthusiastically. Shiro walked to stand right in front, meeting eye for eye. Lance could now see that Shiro, tallest of their group, was still a little smaller than Lotor himself. He could probably do more damage then Lotor, Lance silently hoped.

“A group of chinks meeting with their little chink-a-billy friend. What? Trying to save your damsel in distress from a little bit of friendly taunting?" 

“You should leave, Lotor.” Shiro said again, trying to remain calm. 

Lotor lifted his hands carefully, palms facing delicately towards Shiro. “We’re all men here, Shirogane. And what I said wasn’t untrue. Little Keith here is alone, isn’t he? No family to support him? It’s a travesty I’d say. I was simply putting him in his place. He was thinking too highly of himself. An immigrant and an orphan can’t get anywhere in todays. He-" 

“Hamilton did-“ Hunk tried to point out, but Pidge slammed a hand over his mouth, forcing him to stop talking. “Not important right now.”

“Just go away, Lotor. You do this every year” Keith said, once again driving Lotor’s attention back to himself. “You get scared because I’m easily beating you, so you try to verbally bring me down and hurt me, hoping that’d work.” Keith shared a laugh. “Jesus, you haven’t changed a bit since we were dating.” 

“Actually, Keith, I have, and I believe-“ 

“No! You haven’t! You’re still an angry, verbally abusive Daddy’s boy riding on his father’s coattails. At least I made a name for myself, you just used your father’s money.”

Lotor sighed loudly. “Listen, I understand that you’re still angry that I cheated on you that one time but-“

Keith eyes shot opened, devastation raining on his face. “You _cheated_ on me _too_?!” He screamed.

Lotor shot back, obviously confused.

“You’re to say that _wasn’t_ the reason you broke up with me?” He asked kind of appalled. His eyebrows were close to his forehead from his confusion.

“Well if I had known, then that also would have been a reason!”

Lance turned his attention back and forth towards the two rodeo boys. “Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait a damned minute! So you two actually dated? I thought it was like a competitive fuck or something.”

Keith nodded his head, anger still residing while he tore Lotor from limb to limb behind his eyes. “Yeah, we dated. For a long while, until this asshole got angry for me beating his ass every competition. He eventually sabotaged me and my horse.” 

“What?” Lotor spoke in shock. Lance was amazed he was even able to move his lips from the apparent mind-blown explosion he’d just suffered. “My beautiful boy, I may have cheated on you, but I never sabotaged you. I would never do that! I-“ 

Keith inwardly shuttered at the pet name, one he used to hate so much. Yah, sure, he enjoyed being tied down every now and then, or letting go of control, but that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy taking in the reigns as well. Hell, playing both parts during sex was the most fun, an experience Keith hadn’t been allowed to explore when he dated the fucker. “Oh yeah?! Then why did I find your hair on my jacket the next day? Why was my saddle’s rope obviously cut by a knife, with your glove near my station no less? It wasn’t very well hidden, Lotor. It was obviously you.” Keith turned confident, crossing his arms around his chest. 

And Lotor, well Lotor had that constipated, confused look plastered on his face. Much likened to Keith’s actually. Maybe it was a Cowboy thing.

“Keith, I never-”

“You should leave, Lotor.” Shiro said again." 

“No.” He demanded. “This is between me and Keith, Shirogane. Not me and you.” Lotor viciously argued. He turned back to his ex. His voice went painfully high again, trying to use as much guilt as he could muster. Keith didn’t seem to be buying it. “I had no idea, Keith. That was the competition where I won, wasn’t it? Where you had an a faulty saddles that broke half way through. You injured your wrist, I remember that! Keith, I never did anything like that to you, I swear it.” 

“So explain the glove and the hair?”

“He just wanted to win, Keith. He’s a sore loser. Don’t listen to him.” Shiro advised, trying to get the scene an end. 

Keith could have been replaced by a wild animal, ready to pounce. His shaking fists tightened. His entire body trembled with the need of a fight.

How _dare_ that bastard. How _dare_ he! Not only had he been manipulative, taking sex from Keith whenever he wanted, making him feel like shit when Keith said he wasn’t in the mood, but he was actually getting it elsewhere at the same time. All those stupid fights they had, and he was still fucking someone? And for how long?! How many?! 

Keith felt a little bit of his heartbreak as the memories of the breakup came rushing back. It had been so tough for Keith to accept, to actually go through. He didn’t leave his room for a week, had a tougher time getting back to ride even a month later.

Lotor- Lotor had done so much, created so much, he- he had at one point been close to loving him. And now? To know Lotor had most likely jumped in the bed of someone else immediately after Keith broke up with him. How he could easily get over that ‘measly, needy, little orphan’ he dated at one point. 

Keith cared so much, and Lotor, Lotor just- 

Keith broke. 

He screamed, lunging for the bastard. Lotor’s men rushed to his aid, standing in front of Lotor with raised fists. Both Lance and Shiro yelled for Keith to stop, trying to grab at the flying figure that was Keith, but he was smaller, more lean, more agile. He surpassed all of their prying hands, dodging them and running straight for Lotor.

Lotor caught him easily, familiar with his moves. They had trained with each other at one point.

“Did you even care?!” Keith yelled, landing a poor hit on Lotor’s bicep. He then made a motion with his right arm, but Lotor gripped the flying fist, using the momentum to shove Keith forward. He jabbed a knee into his gut, but Keith wasn’t an easy one to bring down. A knee to the gut wasn’t going to stop him. 

Through the pain and gritted teeth, Keith got back on his feet. He moved forward, throwing punches while Lotor dodged. Finally, his back hit the wall, placing him exactly where Keith wanted. The smaller smiled cruely.

He kicked Lotor straight in the chest, Lotor’s minions turned just in time, pushing Keith down to the floor. They kneed his back, the younger man gasping in pain.

“I cared for you, I gave you everything. Breaking up with you was one of the hardest but most satisfying things I’ve ever done!” Keith screamed for everyone to hear.

“But to know you spent nights we were together in the bed of someone else, to know you probably didn’t even grieve me as much as I did you, that- I can’t forgive you!” Keith yelled, body going limp as he confessed. It was embarrassing, this was a private conversation; one he never wanted to have if he had his way with things. But the Universe truly loved throwing Keith Kogane for a motherfucking emotional loop. It seemed to be a valid source of entertainment time to time.

Keith felt himself sniff, but instantly tore the feeling away.

He’d never allow Lotor to see his tears.

The bodyguards let Keith go, Shiro and Lance running forward to lift him upwards.

Keith was a heavyweight in their arms, limp and unmoving.

“You should leave Lotor. Attacking or hurting a competitor the night before an event could be allowed for disqualification.” Shiro stated, voice losing all emotion.

Lotor huffed, running his hands over his face. He limped away from the wall, now tired from Keith’s repetitive attacks. “He started it-“

“It was provoked,” Lance shouted. “We all saw it.”

Keith seemed to perk up at Lance’s voice, eyes raising in question of someone defending him.

“Both of you could be disqualified if this got out.” Shiro agreed, looking towards Keith as he said this. Ultimately he was worried for his brother and his dream. 

Keith nodded, understanding Shiros words. He opened is mouth, clearing his pained throat. “Get out of here, Lyumila.” Keith choked, voice small and tense. 

Lotor didn’t move, yet his eyes turned dark, taunting. “The last time you said my name I had you panting beneath me,” 

Lance pulled away from Keith and Shiro, punching Lotor squate in the jaw. He had moved so quickly the other didn’t have time to react, even less time to dodge. He bit out a yell, holding the forming.

“He said leave.” Lance drawled in anger, fists tightened and clenched. 

Lotor nodded like a coward. He moved out of the way of the group, shoving past Shiro. 

His crew opened the door, and Lance noticed how he stalled, opening and closing his mouth as if to say even more.

The bastard didn’t know when to finish. 

“For what it’s worth, Keith.” Lotor whispered loudly enough for the entire damned alleyway to hear. “I really did love you. A-and I never sabotaged-“

“GET OUT!” Keith screeched, tears now dripping down his nose in silence. Lance could see his body shake, but his voice remained steady.

Lotor slammed the door, leaving the group with the awkward aftermath. 

Keith didn’t make a move to get up on his own, letting Shiro do the hard work. Allura grabbed everyone attentions and quietly shooed them away, leaving a moment of peace for Keith to put himself back together. 

This was for Shiro and Lance’s eyes only. 

Keith whimpered, his drunk heart feeling like it had been re-torn, stabbing his chest like salt on an opened wound. The alcohol didn’t help settle his raging emotions, most likely influencing them to feel so strongly. They spurred him on and Keith hated it. He shouldn’t have drank. He shouldn’t have…

“I cared so much for him, Shiro. He was the only one for so long- I- I gave him everything.” Keith whispered. Shiro pulled him into a hug, no longer recognizing Lance standing alone on the side.

“I know, buddy. I know.”

“That’s bastard. That bastard…” 

This was why. This was why-

Who wanted to be in love when it just created this much pain? Lance had already felt that enough in his young lifetime, knew exactly what Keith was feeling all too well. It brought up Lance’s own memories, his own pains, and no- not now. 

He looked at Keith and turned away. 

This was why Lance no longer allowed himself to be in relationships.

Lance could hear the sounds of Keith’s muffled cries as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, Im sorry for the horrible lengthy time for an update, but hopefully it was okay. As well, I beta my own stuff, let me know if there are any mistakes. I will go back and re-edit it :)  
> A kudos, comment, or bookmark is always appreciated!  
> And lastly, my tumblr is turnawaytherose.tumblr.com if you're ever bored and want to chat about anything. I sometimes reblog cool shit ;) Until next time, which will included some fluff and not-all-the-way smut ;)


	7. It’s boots and chaps, it’s cowboy hats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I said fluff. This didn't turn into fluff. It turned into hurt/comfort and oral smut. Greeeattt.  
> Warning: I beta all my own stuff, and I'm horrifically tired. I'll do a once over again, but let me know if there are any mistakes. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D  
> Offff we go! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

It took a significant less amount of time for Keith to get himself back together than Lance had imagined.

The group waited outside of Grandstand, the music and lights still filling the night sky as the festival went on. Just as well. Not everyone needed to witness Keith break down.

The poor kid was embarrassed enough as it is.

The worry and concern dispersed when they saw Keith and Shiro slowly make their way from the entrance. Keith held his head low, face flushed and ashamed. Lance winced when he noticed how the other’s eyes were still puffy. 

“At least he’s not to hurt from the fight,” Hunk whispered just between them, at which both Matt and Allura nodded their heads. 

When the two made it to the group, things remained silent as everything came to an awkward standstill. Keith’s eyes were running side to side, still plastered on the dirty concrete sidewalk. The kid looked defeated as he searched for something to say. 

It was Allura that stepped forward first, reaching for Keith’s shoulder and squeezing. 

Keith eyes drifted from the ground, drawn in by the ever so charismatic Allura. No one could keep their eyes away from her.

She offered a kind smile and Keith did the same. There seemed to be an understanding between them. 

Lance however didn’t understand it. 

Keith opened his mouth, and closed it. Uncertainty dictated the topic of his conversation.

Allura pressed on, staring at Keith but letting him go. She reached for Shiro, gently grabbing and rubbing at his prosthetic as their fingers interlocked. “I don’t know about everyone else, but I’m rather hungry after that entire affair.”

Hunk agreed within a nanosecond.

They looked around the group, wondering who’d be the first to speak.

Matt cleared his throat and put up his hand. “I saw a Denny’s on our walk over from your guys’ hotel. Maybe we could go there?”

No one argued, and the crew made there way to the restaurant. Allura stood tall between the two brothers, acting like a support beam for both.

***********

They reached the 24/7 hour restaurant, to find it oddly… empty. There were only two other tables. Surprising since it was Country Fest and there were so many drunk kids running around late at night.

The server showed them their booth seats, putting one chair at the end to make enough room for everyone. Matt sat in the seat at the side of the table, beside Shiro, Allura, and Keith. Lance sat opposite of Keith, Hunk in the middle and Pidge on the edge beside her brother. It worked out nicely; Lance could keep an eye out on his angsty friend who was still drowning in his own emotions and highkey shutting down in front of everyone.

Grand. 

Matt flipped his menu, jaw dropping as he noticed something he found to be quite exciting. “Oh my god!” He shouted. The random enthusiasm picked the table up, the tension beginning to slip from the wary emotions.

Pidge moved around to look at his menu. She quirked an eyebrow when nothing came towards her. 

“Here look,” she followed his pointed finger, eyes shooting open as she smiled. “No way! That’s coming back?! Dad would be thrilled.” 

“We have to get one!” Matt explained.

“What? What is it?” Lance and Hunk asked simultaneously. Pidge and Matt looked at each other and giggled, turning the menu around for everyone else to see. He pointed to a small bundle of colours toys on the side of the menu. 

“Voltron toys! That was our Dad’s favourite show when he was a kid! We even used to watch it every Saturday morning with him because of it.”

“Yah! And they even have a green lion! Matt we have to get it!” 

Lance’s forehead hit the table.

“My friends are such nerds.”

He heard a soft laugh emit from Keith, and Lance pushed his foot forward, brushing against Keith’s cowboy boots. He offered a few soft hits, smiling when he felt a tug back. Lance took a chance and glanced up towards Keith.

The other was obviously still upset but trying to hide it. He was playing with his thumbs over the menu.

“Matt it says right here it’s for the kids menu! We cant get it unless you’re 12 or Under!” Pidge whispered furiously, fearful the server would pop up any minute and overhear them. 

“Pidge, be honest. You look like an 8 year old boy. You could easily pass.” Matt teased. 

“Yah, a young boy whose brother takes them out at midnight for food. Good call, Matt.” 

“Hey! The server doesn’t know our circumstances! You’re in love with Garth Brooks and Keith Urban, we saw the concert, it’s past your bedtime, and I’m a cruel older brother who would rather eat than be responsible. See? Story done.” 

Pidge opened her mouth to argue, but found little to combat it with. She snickered, shaking her brothers hand in a deal.

She turned to the kid’s menu, deciding on what to get.

“What are you getting, Keith?” Allura then prompted kindly. 

Keith jumped, looking between Allura and the menu. 

He opened his mouth, but quickly close it with a shake of his head.

Lance didn’t take it too kindly. “Oh come on. The Grand Slam looks good, or even just an appie.” He offered gently, tapping at Keith’s toe. “You should eat, so what’ll it be?” 

Keith shrugged. “Nothin’. Not hungry.” 

“Oh, you should get something. You only had a piece of your pizza before we left. You must be hungry.” Allura spoke up again, treading fine waters very carefully.

Any Keith was a difficult Keith to read, even on a good day. So trying to figure out a sad and emotional Keith? Way beyond not easy.

“I’m not.” It sounded more like, ‘I’m naught’ but Lance kept his mouth shut, deciding now wouldn’t be the best time to commence their common battle of wits. “I’m also in competition tomorrow. I shouldn’t eat greasy food before it.” 

“You ate grits n’ gravy before your competition this morning. What’s the difference?” Lance couldn’t help but ask. 

Keith seemed to catch himself in the lie as he stuttered, “I, uhh, well tomorrow’s the one that counts.” He said with finality. 

They left it at that and the server came around to take their orders. Pidge played up the act of being twelve and acting tired. She looked at the kids menu in front of the server, rolling a piece of hair around her finger in contemplation. “Uhm, I guess, the Jr French toast? Yah, I think that’s okay.” She sighed tiredly.

The server took her order without any argument and turned to Allura.

“I’ll get the Jr French toast as well.” 

The server stalled. “Uhhhm. I’m so sorry, Mam. I can only sell that to folks under twelve.” He looked truly guilty as his pen flicked in worry. 

Allura sighed and looked at him with large eyes, begging. “I’m only a little bit hungry, and I remember the Jr French Toast being my favourite thing as a child. And it has been so long since I’ve had it. Can’t you pull a few strings, keep in under the table? I’d be forever grateful.” She blinked lovingly at him, her hands enfolding together as she pouted.

The poor man gulped, his hand shaking while he wrote down the order. 

“W-will that be everything?”

“Those both come with the Voltron toy, correct?”

“Yes.” 

“Then that’s all for myself! Shiro? Hunk? Lance? What will you be having.” She continued smiling widely, looking towards everyone else.

Allura. Soon-to-be dictator of the world. Princess extraordinaire. She had skills that were otherworldly. 

Shiro, because he’s boring, ordered the Chopped Kale and Grilled Chicken Salad. No dressing. And Matt and Hunk decided to share the nachos. The server turned to Lance, after Keith waved him off. 

Lance looked at Keith, and then back at the menu.

“I’ll get the Lumberjack Slam, please.”

The server’s eyes ticked, since Lance ordered one of the largest meals on the meal. But he jotted it down nonetheless. “How you would like your eggs?”

“Scrambled.” Lance smiled.

“And will that be everything?”

“Uh, a straw, actually. I like to drink water with a straw,” Lance joked. “I miss my mouth otherwise.”

The server only nodded, reaching for everyones’ menus. 

Lance was a little concerned. He just ordered toast, eggs, bacon, ham, and hash browns. After pizza. And heavy drinking. It was too much to ever eat on his own, even with alcohol in his system.

Keith quirked an eyebrow as he gave the final menu back. 

“Hungry, Lance?” Keith tried to smile. 

Lance winked, surrounding Keith’s feet with his own. He just held them there, watching the other become frazzled underneath his heavy gaze. 

“I can’t believe you got a junior meal too!” Pidge whispered, exasperated. 

“I didn’t know you liked Voltron.” Matt said, staring at Allura with tight lipped fear.

“Oh yes!” Allura quipped happily. “My Father and I used to love watching it on Sunday mornings. He used to tape them so we could rewatch whenever we wished. I certainly loved Princess Farla, though I would say she is a weaker character now.”

“If you had to choose, who’d you say is your favourite then?" 

“Honerva.” She stated with a deadpanned expression.

“The witch?!”

“She gets shit done. Such as myself with getting the toy.” She said with a wink.

Pidge’s mouth had yet to close. She lifted her hands and pressed them together in a beg, eyes wide and stretched towards Allura. “Teach me your ways! How did you even do that?”

Allura shrugged. She brought her water to his lips, and said, “I have my ways. But they're top secret.”

The woman winked. She winked to explain her point.

Shiro nodded, like he had front hand experience to these ‘ways’ and has since been suffering. 

“Terrifying.” Pidge and Matt said simultaneously. 

The food and straw came quite quickly, the conversation falling in order to eat.

Lance had to laugh, remembering how his Dad always said that when the room goes silent, the food just must be that good.

Keith was zoned out, staring down at the ground. Sipping his water out of the straw Lance not-so-secretly got for him. 

Lance made it half way through his meal before he nudged Keith’s feet again to get the other’s attention. 

He pushed his plate forward, leaning his head on his hand.

Keith quirked his own head to the side in question.

“I can’t eat it all. Wanna help me?” he offered, keeping his voice low as to not annoy the others. 

He noticed Hunk become still beside him, and Shiro side eye them, watching the soft exchange.

Keith lifted his hand, ready to say no, but Lance pushed. 

“Dude, really, you’d be helping me out. It’d be a waste. And it’s _always_ better fresh.” 

Keith contemplated it for a long while, so long that Lance was sure he had declined. 

But slowly, he reached for his own fork and picked at the eggs. 

Lance felt his own foot nudge to the side, Keith kindly tapping him from underneath the table. 

“Thanks Lance.”

“No worries.” 

Hunk smiled at the scene, and Shiro seemed relieved. Keith seemed to be over the hump for now.

***********

Outside was just as warm and dead as it had been when the crew first entered Denny's. Allura tucked herself into Shiro’s side, placing her head on his broad shoulder. She blinked back her weary tiredness, looking at the silent group.

“Thank you everyone for indulging my late night craving. Just dancing at those concerts takes a lot of energy.” She smiled kindly. 

“No worries, Princess Allura.” Hunk chuckled with a bow. “I’ll always be available for any late night cravings you ever have!”

“Princess Allura?” Lance joked, kicking the dirt ground with his converse.

“Well yah, “ Hunk stated as though it was the most obvious statement in the world. “She’s probably going to rule the world one day. Did you see her charm that server? It’s going to happen, I just don’t know when.”

Allura smirked, throwing the packaged voltron toy up in the air and catching it, only to repeat. “Only a matter of time.” She promised with a sly grin.

Shiro yawned loudly, and it was then that Allura turned to Keith in question.

“Ready to go yet?” She asked kindly, but as though she were walking on shattered glass.

And that angered Lance; Keith wasn’t fragile, he just needed support. 

He stepped beside Keith, pressing into his side with crossed arms, ignoring Allura and Shiro’s rising questions. 

“Nice night, huh?” He said, looking upwards. 

Keith seemed confused but looked up towards the stars. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky, the flesh of each sparkling light in space was vibrant and wide. It stretched on forever, the whites dotting against darker blues like a Georges Seurat painting.

“Yeah,” Keith said with a sigh.

“The kind of night that makes you want a Bacardi, huh?” Lance teased, shoving his elbow into Keith’s side. Lance grinned as he did the impossible; he pried a laugh out of the downed Keith. 

Lance might have made him feel better. Lance might have made him feel better! 

“If it weren’t for the competition tomorrow, I’d run home and get my FX4 with that offer.” Keith and Lance chuckled, everyone else staring obliviously towards the two. They had no idea this conversation was in reference to the one that had taken place just the night prior. An inside not-joke between the two? Lance chuckled at the thought.

Keith’s small laugh died down, and he noticed everyone’s partial looks of worry, still towards him no less. 

Keith’s shoulders sagged. And so coughed, clearing his throat to get everyone’s attention, even though he desperately wished he didn’t have to. Speaking in front of crowds, no matter the size, had never been a favourite pass time of Keith's. 

“Guys, I wanted to apologize.” He started slowly, voice low. “We were all having such a great night. I’m sorry that my mood brought everyone else down. And that you had to witness… that.”

Hunk moved to stand beside Keith, tall and proud and like a friend. 

“Keith, I may not know you very well yet, but I do know that us seeing you in that state was probably your worst nightmare-“ 

Lance was about to jump in, ready to defend Hunk’s bluntness. Keith flushed and bit his lip, but he didn’t turn away. 

“But you walked away, dude. You got up and walked away and you handled it so well. No one expects you to be sunshine and rainbows directly afterwards, you know?” 

Hunk sighed, scratching at his head. “Heartbreak is a real and valid pain. I’m sorry you had to go through that…. And just, can I give you a hug, buddy?” He asked, opening his arms.

Keith’s masked face fell, his suddenly trembling lip widening to a large smile. He pushed himself into Hunk’s chest, bringing the other into a fierce hug. Lance heard Shiro laugh kindly at the scene.

“Lotor’s an asshole. It’s obvious he didn’t deserve you.” Hunk then said, holding Keith’s body closer. And Keith let him, tightening his grip around Hunk’s waist and pressing his own face into Hunk’s sturdy chest.

Lance watched proudly as his friend spoke to Keith, calming down the cowboy. 

He noticed Allura’s heavy eyes, guilt strewn over the expression. He was about to go over, about to question it when he felt a hand tap his shoulder. 

“I wouldn’t.” A voice whispered, just between them. Lance turned around, staring straight into the eyes of none other than Matt. 

Matt looked tired, playing with the unpackaged Green lion toy. Allura had gotten the Green lion, and promptly switched it for Pidge’s Red. It worked out in the end, Lance guessed. 

“Allura feels bad enough. I wouldn’t question it.”

“I- I wasn’t-“

“Uh huh?” Matt interrupted, unbelieving to whatever Lance was about to say. Matt hummed, pointing towards Shiro and Allura.

Lance turned again, watching as Shiro pulled her into his side again, reaching for her hand and rubbing it gently. It was like he was trying to calm her down, like what Lance had assumed was correct. 

“Actually, yeah. You’re right. I was.” Lance stayed quiet beside Matt, the whispers of now Pidge, Hunk, and Keith filling the night air. The group seemed to be talking calmly about something; something easy and not love related, thank god. 

“Why does she look guilty, anyways? And why did she just silently hold Keith’s shoulder back at Grandstand? In silence! It was odd, wasn’t it?” Lance bemoaned, truly confused. 

Matt bit his lip. “You mean you actually don’t know?” He questioned curiously, his fiddling of the packaged toy coming to an end.

Lance shook his head. 

“Oh, dude. Allura and Lotor are cousins. It’s how Shiro and Allura met, actually, through Keith and Lotor.” 

Lance’s jaw dropped. “So that’s why she feels bad.” He whispered more to himself, but Matt indulged his rhetoric with a head nod. “Yeah, man. Her own family member hurt someone she cares for. And I mean, its gotta hurt, right? Watching family and close friends fight?” 

 _‘Especially when said friends and family got them together in the first place,’_ Lance thought viciously. The group began to walk away from the restaurant in unison, moving towards the hotel.

“Thanks for telling me, Matt.” Lance confided between the two. Matt shrugged it off with a wave of his hand, as though it were nothing.

“They’re big on secrets that won’t actually hurt anyone. No one was going to tell you, so don’t thank me. I’m just taking pity on your ignorance.” Matt jokingly winked, shoving Lance to the side as he ran to catch up to Pidge and Hunk.

Lance sighed as he was left alone again, at the end of the group. Shiro and Allura lead, with everyone else in the middle pack. 

Lance turned to look at the side of the street, passing by the well-done flower arrangements planted into each of the flowerbeds along the sidewalk.

It wasn’t as long as it usually was for someone to approach him, and Lance wasn’t at all surprised to find it be Keith.

Keith, who seemed to have some weight lifted off his heavy shoulders, yet showed the tiredness he still felt. 

Lance bit his lip, playing with the toe of his converse to the crack of the sidewalk they just walked by. He racked his brain, multiple questions and options rising. Lance grasped at the first coherent thought, speaking without actually thinking about his question.

“…. So, Lumiya, huh?” Lance winced at the topic he just realized he’d chosen, not believing he’d just willingly bring Lotor back up when Keith was just seeming to actually feel better.

Damn it. Good job, Lance…. 

And yet, to his surprise, Keith let out a pathetic laugh. It was pathetic, but it still counted as a laugh. “Lyumila. Yah. It was his mother’s name. She passed during his birth.” He explained.

Well then, Lance couldn’t go making of it for Keith’s sake, now could he? 

“But I know what you’re getting at. Yes, he does have a woman’s name. In Russia nonetheless. He said he got picked on a lot as a kid before moving to America.” Keith chuckled at the memory.

Lance could feel his chest tighten at the scene, wishing he could keep Keith and himself feeling this content forever. 

“Is that why he changed it to Lotor?” 

“Not much better, huh? He kept his Mother’s name, he just made it his middle.”

“So Lotor Lyumila Zarkonoo-whatever?” 

“Zarkonovoskaya.”

“Huh.”

“Yup.” Keith said with a lip pop.

“Definitely dodged that one there.” 

Keith looked at Lance quizzically. “I’m sorry?”

Lance openly shrugged, palms stretched outwards towards the sky. “Well, besides being a blatant asshole who didn’t deserve you, could you imagine changing your name to Zarkonov-whatever?” 

“Zarkonovoskaya.”

“Gesundheit. But anyways that’s just a tragedy. And if Lotor wanted to name adopted little children after him? You dodged a bullet there, Pal. The bullet of being the parent of a kid who is going to forever be picked on because of his unpronounceable name.”

Keith smirked, the laugh he’d wanted turning to a small snort. “That all?” He questioned.

“Well mostly he was an asshole. but the marriage and kids thing is definitely part of the dodge. Good job, dude.” 

***********

Because Keith was still kind of emotional and Lance was still kind of drunk and they both still kind of didn’t want to spend the night alone, they agreed to room together once again. Lance said that he’d walk Keith back to his room, like any good gentleman would do.

Of course, the ending wasn’t quite as gentlemanly as the others probably expected. This was sadly not at all that surprising to Lance. 

Upon entering the room, they kissed with just as much heat as before, if not more now that Lance’s had Keith’s bare skin underneath his hands. Lance walked Keith quickly towards the bed, pushing him onto it and falling in graceful tow.

“Oh god, Keith.” Lance moaned softly, stretching over Keith’s long torso as they continued to kiss. He held Keith’s wrists in his hands, moved up Keith’s shirt to just above his nipples.

The boy had the audacity to bit his lip and look at Lance with his face turned toward the bed, like he was hiding. He arched his back further when Lance stroked down his skin. 

Keith was downright lewd. 

Lance licked at a pert right nipple, lavishing it with his tongue. He let his hot breath meet the cool air, watching as it became even more erect.

“Watching you out there today, on that horse, thrusting your hips to stay on?” Lance breathed against the cooling skin. He felt Keith shiver underneath his fingertips.

What a perfect feeling. “They were so powerful, so controlling. It was so sexy, I couldn’t stop picturing you beneath me, trying to do the same but failing.”

Keith arched forward, trying to rub himself against Lance’s thigh. 

This was working. Get Keith to think about the competition, move his mind somewhere else, away from Lotor. Far from Lotor. And damn, it was working. Lance was motherfucking proud. 

Because.” Lance bit Keith’s other nipple, and he had a full body shudder.

“You.” 

He licked the surrounding areola. 

“Like.” 

The swept his tongue, long and hot between, each rise of Keith’s chest. 

“This.”

He moved towards Keith’s neck, teasing and nibbling at the sensitive skin. 

“Too.”

Keith near screamed when Lance bit down, sucking at crease between neck and collarbone. He arched forward, head thrown back in bliss. 

“Much.” Lance shoved his hips down, thrusting against Keith’s covered groin. 

Keith yelled out, pushing his body further into Lance’s bulge, needing the heat he felt.

“Oh god, Lance.” Keith sighed. “Please.”

“Please what?” 

“Fuck me.” Keith demanded, spirit as bright as ever. “Hard.”

Lance sat back up, pleased. “No.” 

Keith let out a whine, wagging his hips. “Please.” He all but begged, voice drawn down in a whisper. 

“No, my boy. Not tonight. You have another riding event tomorrow. And like you said at Denny’s. Tomorrow’s the one that counts.” Lance fell down, pressing his body heat onto Keith’s, dragging the tips of his fingers from his naked waist all the way up his torso. They met in the middle, wrapping around Keith’s neck and playing with the edges of soft black hair.

Lance drew a kiss to the taunting lips, demanding to be paid attention to. 

“Then let me fuck you.” Keith still argued between soft gasps and gentle pecks.

Lance shook his head. “You wanna feel me that badly?” He teased, and Keith looked up at him in hope. He nodded viciously. 

“Then I have other plans for you.”

Lance did a sexy shimmy down Keith’s torso, now playing at the edge of his pants, running his hands over the soft skin of the thin waist.

Keith bit his lip and shut his eyes, trembling underneath the touch.

Lance smirked. He slowly undid the zipper on Keith’s jeans, running his hand over the thighs. Slowing he removed the jagged, cut up clothing, half crescent moons from his nails indenting Keith’s skin. Keith suppressed his moan, heading moving back and forth in pleasure. 

And just because Lance could add to the torment, he breathed a heated breath on Keith’s black briefs, sucking at the evident bulge.

Keith did cry out, tossing his head onto the fluffed up pillow. He reached for Lance’s head, wanting to touch. Just as he fingers began to pull at the short hair, Lance grabbed his wrist, tearing it away and shoving it down onto the bed. “No touching.” Lance commanded, and he noticed the violet eyes staring at him, expression dazed and desperate.

He continued his taunts, breathing and licking over the underwear, until he decided enough was enough and shoved the black material down his legs and over his ankles, leaving Keith completely bare. Lance wrung the pale skin of his calves around his shoulders, wanting to feel the shaking thighs press tightly against his head. 

He licked the head, noticing how it twitched, poking his upper lip in precum. He fingered the slit and gave kitten licks around the circumcised head. Keith could barely keep his eyes open, but he needed to watch.

Lance grinned cruelly as he nosed the curled furls of dark hair, opening his mouth and taking Keith all the way to the hilt without warning. The head hit the back of his throat, and Lance felt tears meet his eyes, holding back his choke. He stayed down, feeling the shaking thighs and skin of Keith’s groin against his lips and chin. Lance would smirk if he could. He swirled his tongue around before sucking deeply inward. His cheeks folded nicely, finally moving up and down Keith at a slow, tantalizing speed. He saw how Keith almost moved his closed fist from the mattress, wrist shaking with the desperate need to touch.

“F-fuck.” Keith uttered, and Lance decided he could die happy with that sound. A mouth full of Keith’s widened girth. 

Lance continued to slide up and down, sucking deeper. He slid and tongued his way up the cock, saliva dripping down as he continued upwards. He swirled around his tip, licking and swallowing the heated precum at the top. And Lane loved nothing more than putting on a show, staring straight at Keith and moaning. 

Keith arched his back, trying to get further inside. 

Lance lifted off, shaking his head. “Nuh uh, not tonight. I’m in control.” 

He shoved Keith’s legs upwards towards his torso, folding the poor cowboy so he could get further down.

He licked at his balls, slowly sucking at one, dragging it lavishly into his mouth and making Keith cry out and jump when it finally landed inside. He licked around desperately, sucking like his life needed this to survive, before moving onto the next.

Keith was gone. He was tossing his head back and forth, sweat dropping down his forehead as he begged for more.

Lance lifted off from Keith, drawing his own fingers into his mouth. He used as much spit as he could, before dropping back down. 

“So, you wanna feel me, huh?” Lance tormented, lifting onto his elbows over Keith’s waist. He waited until Keith could open his eyes, look at him in full. 

He needed to see those lively violet staring into him. 

But other could only nod, a closed fist in his mouth.

“Really? I’m don’t believe you here. Maybe you should use your words.”

Keith did his best impression of a scowl, still too intensely driven by Lance’s touch alone to make a true angered expression. 

“Come on, Gorgeous. Let me hear your voice.” He felt Keith tense at the nickname.

“Mmmf.” Keith groaned, Lance slipping a wet finger towards the tight hole. He tapped around the entrance, placing pressure just on the top, rubbing around it. Lance knew exactly how gone Keith was, had been there himself plenty a time, the pleasuring driving a man insane. “Mmmm, L-lance.”

“Yeah? Is this what you want, Gorgeous?” 

Keith tossed his head again, arching towards Lance’s pointed fingers. Lance allowed him to do so, just gently pressing inwards towards the tight heat and Keith shot his head back. “ _Ooah_!’

Lance slid his finger through the tight heat, dragging back and forth, arching and using his ‘come hither’ motion to make Keith’s breath stutter.

“Mm-more, L-lance. Please more.”

Lance was nothing if not considerate, so after drawing out the single finger for as long as possible, he entered a second, scissoring Keith’s shaking body. 

He loved this. Loved watching someone fall apart beneath him, allowing him to see them at their most fragile. Having someone to take care of, allowing that level of trust. Lance was always mesmerized. 

“That’s right, gorgeous. You’re doing so well.”

He added a third and final finger, pressing into that magical spot that had Keith yelping, arching, screaming, and hips stuttering all at once. He could no longer keep his hand down, instead reaching for Lance’s free hand and _holding_. His thighs were pressing against Lance’s ears, trying not to hurt the other.

Lance knew Keith was close, his shaking and trembling becoming all the more obvious. 

He pressed against his prostate, rubbing it at every curl.

“That’s right, gorgeous.” Lance whispered in the dark. “I’m right here. It’s okay.”

Keith’s eyes shot open, his fist tightening in Lance’s. “Ooh, oh shit, Lance! I’m gunna, I’m gonna-! 

Reading the signals, Lance pressed harder, thrusted faster, and he threw his mouth down on Keith’s heated dick once again, taking him straight to the hilt. He choked at the press of head to the back of his throat this time, and left Keith screaming. He tightened around Lance’s fingers, deep in his ass.

Lance was almost sad, he could just imagine what it’d feel like for his dick to be trapped inside, tightening while he couldn’t stop pushing forward. Lance could just imagine it as Keith spilled hot shots of white down his throat, Lance expertly sucking him dry when Keith screamed his name.

In another circumstance, Lance would fuck Keith through his orgasm, continue until he was twitching and moaning, barely awake. He’d be oversensitive, and Lance would lick around his nipples, biting and nipping what he could before running his tongue lavishly up his sweaty neck. Keith would barely open his eyes, notice how Lance was still inside him, hard and needy. 

He’d laugh, tiredly, saying he was too tired. Lance had worn him out. And Lance would give him a look, silently telling him ‘ _one more’._ He’d take himself out only to force himself back inside, hard and unrelenting while he searched for his own orgasm. Keith, oversensitive, would cry out, say it was too much but would never yell stop. They both know he’d need more. He’d get as much as he could take. 

At the thoughts of taking the cowboy over again and again until Lance finally came, and then have the cowboy do the same to him repeatedly, Lance rubbed his dick subconsciously against the mattress. He pressed further into it, not even realizing how he was still moaning, his mouth still around Keith’s softening cock.

“L-lance, too much.” Keith muttered, his hand twitching and trying to get Lance to get up. 

But Lance was gone. He did lift himself from Keith, instead biting and leaving marks into the pale thigh. Keith shuttered beneath the torment, still so sensitive. 

Lance rubbed against the bedding, his own hand racing down towards himself. He sucked, bit, needed more, needed more. He fisted himself, moaning while he lost himself to fantasies he wasn’t sure he’d ever have before. They only had one more night after this, probably. And Lance didn’t want to stop, feeling the edges of sadness creep into his view.

He pushed his emotions away, Keith gripping onto Lance’s hair and tugging, running a soft hand against his cheek. 

“Come, Lance. Come for me.”

Lance cried out, letting go of Keith’s skin and let the waves wash over him. His body quivered and jerked, and Lance’s mind let go. He blacked out for a solid two minutes, slowly coming back to realize that Keith had somehow lifted him up. 

Lance’s head rested on Keith’ chest, a hand running through his hair. 

He lifted his head, noticing how Keith’s eyes were closed, a small smile placed on his lips. 

Lance forced himself up, searching for a cloth to clean himself and Keith up. Afterwards, he found an un-used toothbrush placed still in its box beside the sink. Lance had to laugh, knowing that Keith must have planned this, or at least hoped for it if he left the damned toothbrush out in the open.

He came out of the washroom, still naked, cuddling back into his previous position against Keith’s chest. He forced the blankets back around them like a cocoon, feeling warm and safe. 

Lance was just about to fall asleep, the steady sound of Keith’s heartbeat the best country tune he’d heard so far when an unsteady whisper reached his ears.

“Thank you,” 

Lance nuzzled into his chest and placed one last small kiss into the bare skin as a response. They fell asleep quickly and perfectly, neither waking until the late morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im a big believer in Switching Klance, and that if Zarkon was from Earth, his last name would be Eastern European based (I always go more Russian, tho haha)  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! :)  
> Also check out my tumblr, turnawaytherose.tumblr.com, I sometimes reblog kewl shit ;)


	8. The joy and the pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets get ready toooo RUMBLLEEE..... because fluff and angst/langst are up ahead ;) ;) ;)

Lance woke up the next morning as much as he did the last, his head in pain and throbbing while music was being played softly in the background. But this time, the music wasn’t being played over a phone. No, there were real live guitar strings being thrummed, and Lance, in all his completely naked glory, turned to the sound. The blanket fell off his torso and into his lap, and he turned to see Keith sitting in the windowsill, guitar in hand. He guided his fingers gracefully over the chords, the morning sunshine hitting his near naked form perfectly behind the white curtain. He had his hair pulled back again, just like the first night, and he smiled while he sang.

“- _I’m gonna get out of here someday. Now my brother went to college cause he played football. I’m sill hangin’ round cause I’m a little bit small.”_

Lance gulped while he watched Keith lost in his own little realm. His voice was raw and slick, the perfect indie tone that Lance actually liked listening to. His heart beat quickly, happy to be viewing this little show just for himself.

 _“I got me a 67 Chevy, she’s low and sleek and black. Someday I’ll put her on that interstate and never look back.”_ Keith smiled widely, almost laughing behind the song, a memory pulling from behind the words. His body swayed with the rhythm, his fingers moving faster.

 _“Someday I’m finally gonna let go, ‘cause I know there’s a better way. And I wanna know what’s over that rainbow. I’m gonna get out of here someday….”_ Lance heard when Keith missed the chord at the very end, screwing it up. He stopped with a sigh, not allowing the chord to draw out. He landed back against the wall towards the window, looking out. 

“That was beautiful.” Lance said, yet Keith didn’t react. He only lowered his guitar.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you with my nonsense.”

Lance stubbornly shook his head. “No, no. No nonsense here. That was beautiful, I didn’t know you knew how to play guitar.”

Keith turned away, saddened. Lance just barely missed the wince.

“Dad taught me how to play. First song he ever taught me, actually. I thought if I just kept playing it enough, he’d eventually just..” Keith stopped, voice small and frail. 

Lance knew where that was going. Young Keith playing a guitar, in hopes of finding his home, his Dad again.

Maybe even packing up a Chevy and finding him himself when he was old enough.

The more Keith talked about his Dad, the more on edge Lance was about the man.

Lance sighed, moving from the covers and putting on his briefs. He moved to sit beside the silent Keith, and rubbed at his knee. Keith turned only a little, his face void and empty. 

Lance wanted to change that expression.

He grabbed at the guitar, stopping first to ask Keith if it was okay. Keith grunted, and Lance instantly placed it on his lap, noting that it was sitting weird.

He gave a confused look, trying to get it right. “You’re left handed?” He asked, shocked. Keith was a man of surprises. Was this really something new?

Keith nodded hesitantly, looking down at the strings. “Ambidextrous.” He explained. 

Lance bit his lip. He raised his hand, bringing it up in the air and then slamming it over the chords. 

He stopped.

Because ow. Fuck. That hurt much more than it looked in the movies. 

Keith whipped his head up, eyes wide and mouth gaping at Lance. “What are you trying to do, break it?” He laughed, grabbing at the piece of wood. “That’s an expensive instrument, y’know!” 

“Know any other songs?” Lance asked, pointing to the guitar with reddened finger tips.

“Pardon?”

“Do you know any other songs? He asked again, patiently. “You did sound beautiful earlier. That wasn’t a lie. I’d like to hear something else… only if you wanted to, of course.” 

Keith made a face in contemplation. He reached for the guitar and placed it almost too gently in his lap.

“What do you wanna hear? I know you hate everything country.” 

Lance shrugged. “Maybe not as much when you play it? But how bout’ something happy, cowboy?” He said in a fake accent. Keith stiffled a laugh, shaking his head.

Lance really liked how his bangs fell from his disheveled ponytail, framing his face.

“Alrighty then.” He grinned. “You’re on boy.” He went to make a move like Lance had, bringing his fingers over the chords harshly, but stopped last second. Instead, his fingers dropped into a soft rhythm, gentle in comparison to ways he usually wasn’t. Keith was a softy, Lance already knew, but this just proved it ten fold.

“ _Mary Anne and Wanda were the best of friends, all through their high schooldays._ _  
Both members of the 4H Club, both active in the FFA.”_

Lance laughed loudly, noticing how Keith hiked up his accent, making it much more obvious and stereotypical as he played. Keith even grinned at the sound. _“After graduation Mary Anne went out, lookin' for a bright new world. Wanda looked all around this town and all she found was Earl.”_

Keith smiled, standing from the window and making a performance right in front of Lance. He waved his hips, black boxer briefs hanging tightly to his torso. He smiled while the temp increased, and Lance wondered where the story was going. This didn’t seem so happy so far. At least there wasn’t any drinking.

_“Well it wasn’t two weeks after she got married that Wanda started getting’ abused. She put on dark glasses and long sleeved blouses, and make-up that covered her bruise.”_

Lance had to smile, even against the lyrics and story of the song. Keith’s accent seemed to further increase while he played, his eyes going soft while he continued.

“ _Well she finally got the nerve to file for divorce. She let the law take it from there. But Earl walked right through that restraining order and put her in intensive care.”_

The chords changed to a more melancholic tone, and Keith’s expression fell. _“Right away Mary Anne flew in from Atlanta on a red eye midnight flight. She held Wanda’s hand as they worked out a plan and it didn’t take them long to decide-”_

Keith’s eyes flew up to Lance, wild and crazy as he jumped onto the bed, focus so intent on Lance. The Cuban boy grinned, pressing himself into the window in both awe and concern. “ _That Earl had die!”_  

Lance let out a burst of laughter, clapping at Keith going nuts on the guitar. He was jumping up and down the bed, swaying his hips and missing beats, but his heart seemed to be completely invested in making Lance lose his shit. 

“ _Duh duh duh duh duhhh duhhh duhhh! Goodbyeeeee, Earl! Ain’t it dark? Wrapped up in that tarrrrrrrp. Earl, hey_!”

Keith suddenly fumbled, his fingers missing several chords and his enthusiasm faded instantly with the slip. His eyes opened wide, trying to get back on track. “…. Err- aah- t- _the weeks went by and spring turned to Summer and Summer faded into Fall. And it turns out he was a missing person, who nobody missed at all_ …?” 

Keith fell to his ass on the bedside, huffing a breath and glancing up to Lance. “I- uh, don’t remember the rest. The beginning of the song was my favourite.” 

“Hey, it wasn’t too bad.” Lance offered. “I actually liked it, but I think it was more from the performance than song.”

Keith stayed silent, strumming a half-hearted and unclear beat.

Lance looked out towards the hallway, noticing that further down was the same housekeeper as the day before.

“Hey, Keith. What time is it?” 

Keith hummed, looking towards the red digital clock. “Quarter past seven. Why?” 

“Quarter past- why not just say seven fifte- okay, you know what? Nevermind. When do you have to be at practice?”

“9.”

Lance had a passing idea, but the morning was still too early to have any logical thoughts stay in his mind. “Wanna go somewhere? The housekeeper is on her way over here.”

Keith set down the guitar beside Lance. He brushed his knuckles over Lance’s cheekbones, the seemingly soft skin sent visible tremors down Keith’s body. Turning his calloused hand, he palmed Lance’s face. 

Lance’s eyes remained wide, eerily contrasted to Keith’s messy hair and bedroom gaze he had going for him. Heat rose up to his cheeks as Keith slowly blinked the sleep away from his tired eyes.

“Sure, I have an idea.” Keith said, pressing a soft kiss to Lance’s parted lips.

 

***********

 

They reached the stables at exactly 7:52. The time to get ready and actually get themselves into clothes seemed to be harder than the exhausted and stumbling walk they had to do to get themselves over to the location.

Lance could see just the tips of certain horses noses, and could hear the flicks of other tails, brushing up against the doorways. The two walked over the trampled down hay, Keith’s old pair of cowboy boots much better for the terrain than Lance’s converse. There was a certain smell hunkering in the air, reminding Lance of his drives through the prairies and farmlands of Canada and the US to visit relatives.

Lance made a noise when he walked past two certain horses, named Pharoah and Goliath. Goliath, in particular, neighed loudly and stomped his hooves as they walked by, garnering Lance’s attention. He was angry eyed and well over Lance’s height. The horse seemed to be taunting Lance to continue looking at it.

Lance did not take the bait, walking right past the creature in a stiff walk, and past the kind eyed stallion named Pharoah, a number of ribbons surrounding its pen. Lance felt a buzz in his pocket, and opened his phone to see a text message from Pidge about their plans for the day.

Keith seemed to have the exact route of where he was taking Lance, since he didn’t say a word and instead just kept turning corners at random until-

“We’re here.”

“Huh?” Lance asked, looking up from his phone as he almost walked into Keith. 

“We’re here.” Keith smiled, his hand placed gently on a nose and muzzle. Lance couldn’t’ get a good view of it from where he was standing, and with the direction of the sun falling into the stables, his colour was currently askew.

Lance blinked, placing his hand over his eyes to see. 

“Is this the horse you rode yesterday?”

“Chariot?! You think this is Chariot?! Oh hell nah. That horse gets riled up over a goddamn strand of hay.” Keith muttered to himself, patting at the muzzle. He whispered sweet things to her, and Lance could hear the horse swishing her lengthy tail. 

“Oh, so who’s this?” Lance asked, his morning mind already glossing over Keith’s diction.

“This here is Lucy. She’s mine.” Keith moved out of the way, taking Lance’s wrist and placing his stretched out palm onto Lucy’s nose. Lance turned away from the sun, getting a good look at the mare. 

And wow- 

How had Lance mistaken _this_ horse for Keith’s bucking horse? It was shorter from Keith’s bucking horse, for one thing. And in contrasts to that horse’s white and chestnut coat, this one was pure black with a lengthy, wavey mane that closely resembled her owners.

“What kind is she?” Lance had no idea about the different types of horses, but he could pretend enough to try.

“She’s a Friesian. And she’s much too kind and intelligent to be a bucking horse. She’d be better of for dressage-“ At Lance’s questioning look Keith quickly explained. “Uhm, dressage is an exhibition for the rider and horse to perform a series of movements. It’s kind of a highly trained art skill.” 

“So like a horse dance?”

Keith blinked as though he couldn’t decide if that was a diss or not. “…. Sure? I even practiced with her a few times, but large crowds scare Lucy. And she’s much happier out in the field. So I never wanted to send her to competitions.”

“Is the other horse yours to?”

Keith shook his head. “Nah. Chariot was a filly bred for bucking. She’s my sponsors, so I don’t have any responsibility for her. Whereas Lucy was raised by me since she was born. I helped her birth, actually- it was fascinating, when the mare-“ 

Lance stuttered and pushed his hand over Keith’s mouth, getting him to stop talking. “I’m sure, but no details. I just woke up. 

He lifted his hand, noticing Keith’s teasing glare. “Almost an hour ago.”  
  
“Yeah. Exactly.” Lance was about to continue his rant, about needing coffee soon or death shall reign upon Keith’s existence, when he felt a gentle nipping at the back of his neck.

Lance stilled, his fight or flight response unusable as he instead felt his body go completely rigid.

Because that’s what one should do when being attacked: go completely still like a fainting goat.

“Brandy, no!”

Lance didn’t know if he should scream or continue in his frozen state. The nipping of wet lips continued, but Keith shoved her off, gently smacking the new horse’s mouth. When Lance felt the breath leave his skin, he turned, coming face to face with the largest god damn creature he ever did see. Width size anyways. The horse was well defined, it’s huge belly framing painfully around its sides. The golden brown colour was beautiful and soft to the touch, but Lance knew better than to try and pet it. This horse had some character to it. 

“No, that’s bad. You know that’s not what you do to get food.” 

The horse neighed loudly from its stall, stamping its hoof on the floor three times in exasperation.

“No, Brandy, no nipping.” ‘Brandy’ blew a breath at Keith, watching the boy intently. Keith had his arms crossed, waiting for the horse to calm down. After a few moments of silence, Keith seemed to get the response he wanted, and moved around the area to gather a barrel of hay. 

“Want to help me feed? They’re hungry, it’s why Brandy’s making a fuss.”

“Is Brandy sick or something?”

Keith separated a part of hay, quickly stacking it over to Brandy. “Sorry? Why do you think she’s sick?”

“Her belly. It looks like it’s swollen.”

Keith bit his lip cutely and Lance just knew he said something stupid in Keith’s mind.

“She’s pregnant. Not sick. I don’t think that Palomino has been sick a day in her life, she’s much too stubborn for it.”

“Did you raise her too?” 

Keith shrugged his shoulders, laying a stack of hay to Lucy. Lance noticed how a proper food container was further inside Lucy’s stall, but Keith seemed to be taking the lazy, quick route to feeding her. 

“In a way. Brandy is Shiro’s horse but he always had trouble trying to tame her. And before Lucy came around, well, I took care of her. It was immediately after I moved to town and was placed in a rough home…. It was hard, and I just, we understand each other I guess, just like Shiro understands Lucy in a way I never well.” Keith smiled, brushing through Lucy’s mane with his fingers.

“Well, she is beautiful. They both are.”

It seemed like something clicked in Keith’s mind. He looked at his watch, checking the time.

“Hey, Lance. Ever ridden a horse before?” 

***********

 Just a fun fact, Lance had in fact never ridden a horse before. Or touched one. Or been close to one. The closest he’d ever been was to watching the Black Stallion on VHS with his siblings. Lance wasn’t much of a farm animal type of person, and certainly wasn’t one for heights without barriers. And while Lucy wasn’t big, Lance was still afraid of having his feet off the holy beauty that was the equestrian practice arena’s ground. 

He knew his fear of heights was irrational, alright?

“Just calm down. Lucy reacts to your own feelings of anxiety.”

Lance squeaked.

“Also don’t make those noises. Any random sequence of noise could be a different command, and you might accidentally tell her to gallop."

Lance slammed his mouth shut. He body was rigged and he could feel his fingers going blue from how hard he was holding onto Lucy’s reign. 

Keith walked beside them, one hand on Lance’s knee and the other on Lucy’s muzzle, leading her gently around the arena.

“She’s a kind horse. She won’t go bucking you off for no reason.” 

 _Best not to give her a reason._ Lance thought idly to himself. 

Keith patted at Lance’s jeans, trying to calm him down. “You look like you have a stick up your ass. Calm down, okay?” 

“Oh like you’d know what I look like with a stick up my ass.” 

“Well, no, not yet. And while I haven’t had a stick up my ass, I’ve had something similar, and by the way you’re holding yourself, you're definitely close to it.” He winked. 

What a pompous fuck.

And with the turn of his head to give a command to Lucy, his pony tailed hair swung around like silk. The amber halo of the background emphasized his peaceful expression, and Lance almost swore he could hear angels singing. And once again, Lance was not one for exaggerations.

What a pompous, beautiful fuck.

Lance caught the side eyed gaze from Keith, as though he knew Lance’s thoughts. Keith reached up and patted Lance’s back, rubbing the soft material of Lance’s thin t-shirt. Lance became rigid at the motion, and Lucy began to neigh, twisting her neck back and forth in protest. 

Keith took in the reigns, making a clicking sound with his tongue while he focused on the scared horse. It calmed her down alongside his sweet sayings, and she listened, stamping one foot onto the ground in retort. 

Lance having no idea what just happened, turned to Keith in embarrassment. “So-“

“You’re not calming down enough. So here, I have an idea.” Keith smiled. He let out a different clicking noise, and the horse slowed to a stop. He backed up a bit, patting the horse’ rear end before lifting himself up behind Lance.

The tanned boy tried to hide his squeak in fear of getting bucked off by saying something he didn’t mean in horse. 

“K-Keith. There’s no room, you’re not even on the saddle!”

Lance looked over his lean shoulder, noticing Keith’s unfavourable expression.

“Lance.”

“Yeah?”

“Think about what you just said.”

“What I just said? Keith, we’re on a horse, you’re riding _bareback_ on a horse- oh nevermind I get it now.” Keith grinned from his victory, wrapping his lithe arms around Lance’s waist to grab for Lucy’s reigns.

He made another clicking noise and shook the reigns with a flick of a wrist.

Lucy began to trot.

With every movement forward, Lance could feel Keith’s groin thrust into his back end, moving with the horse. They were connected in a way that made Lance appreciate equestrian sports, while also understanding how he stuck out like a sore thumb.

“Hold onto the handle.” Keith suggested as Lucy walked towards the rim of the arena, beginning to complete a full circle. He took one hand from the reigns, reaching for Lance’s own misplaced fingertips and securing them around the handle bar of the saddle. When he made sure Lance’s grip was secure with both hands, he patted the skin, grazing over Lance’s knuckles before retreating back to the reigns. Lance almost hissed, and repressed the feeling into an intense shutter. It shot straight down his back, and from the laugh Keith emitted, he’d felt it too. “There.” He whispered hotly right into Lance’s ear. “Now you won’t fall off.” 

“And if I do?” Lance spoke up, turning his head to meet face to face with Keith just behind his shoulder. There lips were so close, and Lance felt so much heat rise to his cheeks, wanting more.

His imagination prevailed him, and Lance envisioned a death defying scenario: The two boys were running away late one night on Lucy’s back, an antagonistic lover racing behind them. Rain fell as they neared a cliff’s edge, but couldn’t know it was there. It was to misty Lance saw it in his mind's eye, and Lucy caught onto it, skidding to a stop just in time. The antagonistic lover did not, screaming cruel words as he fell off the cliffs edge. But Lance couldn’t catch himself as they pulled to a stop. He flew sideways, and the world went to slow motion. As Lance fell from the horse down the cliff’s side, Keith shot out an arm, rescuing him. Keith would pull him back on with a single, strong arm, sitting him back onto Lucy in a side saddle, facing Keith. They’d share a passionate kiss in the rain before taking off to their next home, nobody behind them ever again. For some reason, in Lance’s imagination, he was wearing a beautiful green and blue royal doublet with long sleeves and that were pleated closely at the neck and wrists. His stockings were beautiful silk and a peach white, and he wore lots of jewellery. Keith... was wearing a simple peasant tunic, and brown pants.

The fantasy could be switched, with Royal Lance saving Keith's peasant ass. That was also nice to imagine.

But anyways, beyond the 1500's harlequin romance fantasy, that’s how horses worked, right?

“If you did fall,” Keith said, running his fingers up Lance’s upper thigh tauntingly. Lance was ejected from his ever so great and sexy fantasy. He felt Keith make his way for Lance’s waist, Lance gasping inwardly. Keith was about to go for the kiss when he pulled back and said. “Lucy would probably stomp on you. And honestly? I’m not cleaning up that mess.”

That son of a- “Hey!” Lance shouted drastically. “What the hell! We were having a bonding moment and-“

Lance didn’t notice Keith’s eyes widen halfway through his rant. Lance was a dramatic person, telling stories and raging away with the use of all of his long limbs. When he’d turned to give Keith a stern talking to, he kicked Lucy’s side. The horse neighed wildly, making a way for a sprint.

Keith did almost fall off. 

“Ahhhh!” Lance screamed, turning back and trying to keep his torso up right, rather than flying into Keith’s body.

Then again maybe he could let the bastard fall.

“Lance what did I just say? You can’t make sounds like that!” He whispered loudly in retort.

“Yah! You said sounds! Not movements!” 

Keith yelled his aggravation while Lance fretted for his life. “Well don't just growl, shut up and do something!” Lance screamed, noticing the wall getting closer and closer while Lucy’s speed was getting faster and faster. 

“Shit, Keith. Does she know how to jump gates?” 

Lance didn’t need to turn around to see Keith’s wide eyed and fearful look. The cowboy took in the reigns, pulling them back in a command, but Lucy didn’t respond. 

“Oh no.”

Lucy jumped over the high fence, and out of the doors of the arena. Keith took the brunt of the jump, having been to low on her rear to properly jump along with her. His groin and ass would hurt later, but for now his focus was on keeping Lance in his seat so he didn’t fall off and die. He had to get Lance to move with Lucy, instead of against her. 

The two continued their efforts to try and stop the racing horse, rushing past groups of early rising people and children through the streets. 

Lucy seemed to have some idea where she was heading, as did Keith, because after almost trampling a toddler who’d rushed out to see the oncoming horsey during Country Fest, Keith let out a sighing ‘Oh thank god,’

“Oh thank god?! What about this situation do you have to thank God about, Keith?!” Lance protested, feeling his fingers lose circulation from his death grip.

“Calm down, she’s running back to the stables.” Keith called back towards the front.

It took only five minutes of racing through the busy heart of the village before Lucy navigated her way back to her temporary home. She skidded to a halt, scared by the level of noise she just witnessed and wanting nothing more than to get back into her own stall with familiar smells. Keith jumped off before Lucy even came to a halt, grabbing her reigns and opening the gate, leading her in peacefully.

He looked towards the pale faced Lance, figuring the kid was about to puke up his guts. 

“Intense?”

Lance visibly shuddered, and Keith assumed that was the best response he’d get by now.

“Coming down?”

Lance trembled, and Keith took that for a no. 

“So what, just gonna die up there?”

A shudder, meaning yes, and Keith sighed. 

“Alright, but you have to lock her up. Key’s just hanging on the side. I have to get to practice.” He moved up to Lance, tearing his hands off the handle and aiding the kid down.

Even on shaky legs, Lance couldn’t help but turn and look Lucy in the face, running his soft hand over her lengthy mane. 

“Wow.”

Keith did little to suppress his smile. “Something else, huh?”

“Yeah,” Lance breathed, wide eyed.

“Did you like it though, before the, y’know, take off?” Keith asked, suddenly unsure of himself and looking elsewhere.

Lance felt a smile widen across his features, taking up his entire face. He continued to run his fingers down her mane, and Lucy was content and happy by the attention.

“Yeah, Keith. I really did.” Lance responded, almost giddy.

Keith seemed glad, taking Lance’s face into his palms and placing a gentle kiss onto his lips. 

“Finally.” Lance said, and Keith rolled his eyes. 

“Alright, I wasn’t lying about you locking her up. Key’s just right here,” Keith pointed upwards to the key hanging along the wooden wall, “And I have to go, or else Shiro’s going to have me skinned alive…. See you at the event?” 

Lance waved with a kind nod of his head.

“See you at the performance. Kick some Lotor ass for me!”

Keith smiled and offered a thumbs up, running away from the stables as to make it to practice on time.

Lance turned back to the horse, noticing the side eyed knowing look she seemed to be giving him.

“What?”

The horse huffed out and rolled its head, turning away from the oblivious child. 

“Fine, be like that.” Lance retorted while he stuck out his tongue. 

*********** 

After locking up Lucy’s stall, Lance trudged his way back to the hotel room. He knocked thrice before being let in by a Pidge who was less than thrilled by his previous nights endeavors. 

“Shower’s yours.” She offered while getting back into bed. Hunk snored away, and Lance took her up on the offer. 

He’d felt a deep rooted heat inside his groin since feeling Keith pressed up against him on Lucy. And the only way to currently deal with his problem as a normal University student would was to go rub one out. Quickly. Actually maybe a little slowly, draw it out. Ohhh yah. In the warmth of a shower with water he didn’t have to pay for, of course.

Afterwards he shed himself of his dirty clothes and into only fresh briefs, piling up beside Hunk, his new toy dog, and nuzzling into his friend’s neck as he quickly drifted away to sleep. 

It felt like not even a second had passed when he felt a tapping on his nose, gently trying to pry Lance awake. 

“Mmmmmf. Hunk. What time is it?” He asked stretching his limbs and pressing the palm of his hand to his eye. 

Huh. Pidge was no longer in sight.

“She went out with Matt.” Hunk explained, lifting the covers back over himself and Lance. So he took Hunk’s queue and fell back down against his pillow, eyes drawing shut.

“Can I say something, Lance?”

Oh. That was - this wasn’t- but Lance didn’t do anything! Or at least he didn’t think he did. Why was Hunk using his concerned-but-stern voice?

“Sure, Hunk. What is it?” He said between a short yawn, eyes still closed. His body was drawn into a fetal position, his body facing Hunk’s own. 

He could feel Hunk’s kind eyes boring into him. 

“I know you, and I love you, so I’m saying this hoping you won’t get mad.” 

Lance fucked up and he didn’t even know how. This was just grand. But Lance didn’t reply; instead he peaked his tired eyes open, meeting Hunk only a few inches away. 

“I don’t know what happened last night, but I know what I saw. Keith, he’s - he’s falling for you.”

Lance scoffed loudly at that, shaking his head in disbelief. It appeared almost rude.

“No, no. Listen to me. Keith, he- I’ve been spending a lot of time with Shiro, okay? And Shiro said that how he’s acted with you? These past few days? He hasn’t done this in years, dude. Not since Lotor. You got him to eat after that fight. Better yet, you even got him talking. That apparently doesn’t happen. 

Lance let out a small laugh. “Keith isn’t falling for me. I’m an easy, three night lay, Hunk. That’s all I’m good for.” 

“That’s not what I or Shiro believe, and don’t put yourself down like that man. But from what I understood, Keith is Keith. He jumps into things without thinking of consequences, and when he falls for someone, he falls hard and fast and Shiro said no one caught him last time.” 

Lance stirred, opening one eye towards Hunk. “Last time being Lotor?”

“Lotor.” Hunk agreed. “It was almost over a year ago. He was Keith’s first real boyfriend, and they dated for four years. They were apparently childhood friends too, from the sound of things… and we saw how that worked out. But Lance, what I’m saying is, he’s falling for you. And while I know you can jump into one night or three night stands with ease and walk away like nothing happened,” Lance winced, and Hunk eyes gazed over him determinedly.

“Oooor pretend not to be hurt, I know you. You act a big game, but I know Sophia cheating on you hurt, or breaking up with Jake, or Cindy, or when Dallas said you weren’t worthy of love. You act tough and rebound quickly and just pretend like it never happened. Keith can’t do that. He dwells. And I know you only do it for the instant gratification of love.”

Lance tried to leave then, this conversation getting a little too personal for his liking. They beat around the bush, but they never actually said these things out loud. It was like a forbidden bro rule. What was Hunk doing? But Hunk shot his hand out, holding onto Lance’s wrist. Lance fell back to the bed with a huff. 

He lay back on his side, bare back towards Hunk while he tucked the sheets around himself.

“I know you wanted a relationship, but nothing’s worked out so far. So you do this, one night stands or quick lays to feel something, and push all the hurt down when they leave. You can walk away and pretend to feel nothing or like you forgot, but I know it really hurts you.” 

Lance stopped, lip starting to tremble. 

Hunk’s voice went soft, staring at Lance’s back in worry. “Keith can’t do that, man. You can pretend, he can’t. So for both his sake and yours, please think about what you’re hoping to get out of this. What I know you’re already thinking about. Because I know he’s wanting more while you’re expecting less.” No. No that wasn’t right.

“Or to just be used for my body again.” Lance whispered.

Lance knew what was going to happen, he wasn’t assuming it. Keith would leave and they’d never talk again, just another name added to their lists. 

Keith was a big boy. There was no way he’d want to try and keep Lance long term while he was being a cowboy halfway across the country.

Hell, Lance didn’t even want Lance long term.

Sure, they’d been cutesy. Kissing at every dark corner, riding a horse at dawn, riding a Ferris Wheel while mid-day drinking, laughing and hugging at night, defending the other’s honour against evil exes or anxiety. All that easy stuff. But it was all a romanticization. Life wasn’t like this. Lance wasn’t even like this normally. Everyone is different during vacation. That’s why Lance never expected anything to last afterwards. They’d see the real him and _swoosh_ , they’d hit the hay and run. Especially with a cowboy who loved hay.

It happened every god damn time.

And Keith was no different.

“Think about what I’m saying, okay? If you’re thinking you could have this longer, past this weekend - which I totally think you could, by the way, because Keith is honestly a really sweet guy who, like me, thinks super highly of you and that you should have the world, then continue seeing him after this weekend. You might have something good here.” 

Lance remained still, unmoving. Keith didn’t like him long term. That was that. This was a vacation relationship. Nothing more.

Hunk sighed loudly. “But if you’re thinking what I know you’re thinking, that you’re nothing more than a fun time and Keith will want nothing to do with you afterwards, which _isn’t_ true but I know I can’t change your mind, then stop this. Don’t text him, break it off. I’d even drive you home if you were uncomfortable. But please stop seeing Keith. I don’t want to see you both hurting even worse after this is done.”

Lance considered it. His voice was terse as he spoke.

“Yeah, Hunk got it.”

He didn’t even have to think about it. He already knew the outcome.

Keith and him were never destined to survive after this weekend. Lance was going back to the west coast, and Keith was going East. There’d never be time, their interests were too different. All it had been was sexual tension, romanticizing, pure infatuation, and looking through the world in rose coloured glasses. 

Lance turned away from Hunk, holding himself.

It was a sickening thought: someone having the capability of one day loving him? 

Lance didn’t deserve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, I beta all my own work, so I am sorry for any grammatical errors.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Leave a kudos or comment if you wish! I appreciate everything!  
> And if you so wish, hit me up on tumblr. Im rather bored now a days ;) turnawaytherose.tumblr.com I sometimes reblog kewl shite :D
> 
> The songs Keith sang were: Someday by Steve Earle (THIS SONG IS AMAZINGGGG) and Goodbye Earl by the Dixie Chicks. Kinda ooc of Keith to sing this song, but I wanted something more fun that Lance might actually enjoy. So I was like, what would Keith think Lance might actually enjoy? xD


	9. It's the broncs and the blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guyssss this story is almost done :(  
> But also, before we start this... uh... funnnn (?) chapter, who saw Keith's vlog? Because my heart still hurts from it, even more than it does from this damned chapter that I've had prepared for months.  
> ENJOY!

The crew found themselves once again back in the stands, everyone joyful and chatting. The audience was much larger than the day before, almost every seat was already taken. 

Luckily it was Shiro who suggested they grab food from the stalls and go early for something good. Even if it meant waiting for almost an hour, and having to watch the barrel race first, they ended up getting rather good seats close to the stage.

Lance sat at the end of their formidable gang, nervously rubbing his fingers against his bare knees, having decided to wear his salmon pink shorts instead of jeans due to the weather. 

The group had their arms full of food and cheap beer, Hunk trying to force his deep fried butter onto Lance.

Lance had to say no. He couldn’t stomach much with how much was on his mind. The talk with Hunk was getting to him.

The barrel race came and went in a blur for Lance, having noticed little of what happened only a few seats in front of him.

And then the area cleared out, the riders for the final Bareback Bronc riding competition beginning their warm ups from behind the chutes. 

Lance watched Keith get ready alone and wearing his typical red flannel, and black tank top. He was swirling tape over his knuckles to prevent any injuries. Lance noticed Lotor off to the side, grabbing a glue stick and running it over his gloves.

Lance nudged Shiro. “Hey, Shiro. Is that allowed? Lotor’s putting glue over his gloves.”

Shiro turned in the direction that Lance was pointing, and nodded his head. “Yeah, it’s allowed. Most players use glue, to better grip the rope and spurs.” He explained, turning back to Allura and Matt’s currently age old and heated argument over which was better, DC or Marvel.

Lance exhaled, and continued watching Keith. His cowboy hat was new and dark brown, hiding his short ponytail underneath it. The chaps (which he hadn’t worn the day previously) over his jeaned legs were thick leather and black, a red swirl running down the side of the legs. There wasn’t as many tassels in comparison to some others, but they still fanned down his leg, moving gracefully alongside his movements. Lance looked around between Lotor, Nyma, and Keith, and remembering the other contestants from the day before.

“Hey, Shiro, I noticed yesterday that most of the contestant wear vests, so why don’t Lotor and Keith? Keith just wears that flannel overshirt, and Lotor has his jacket. Nyma’s wearing a blue one, so why aren’t they?” He asked, nudging Shiro none-to-gently away from his conversation again. 

Shiro turned, and seemed to look disappointed by Lance’s observation. “It’s a stupid reason. Vests are used for protection, but this isn’t one of the major competitions in the circuit, and _some_ people, like my idiot brother and his ex, think they’re too good for this. That they don’t _need_ protection like everyone else.” 

Shiro waved an angered hand, closing his eyes as he inhaled deeply too calm himself down.

“It’s also show who the top dog is, who to be aware of for other contestant. If someone doesn’t wear protection, it shows they have enough experience and confidence in their selves that they feel like they don’t need it.” Matt joined in expertly around Allura, ignoring her continuing rant about how Wonder Woman was an huge impact in this day an age for women. 

“It’s stupid is what it is.” Shiro muttered. “Y’know, back when I was Keith’s age, I had almost the same amount of wins as he does, and I always wore protection. There’s a difference between playing cocky to make other contestants fearful, and being an idiot.” 

Lance hummed. “Seems kind of like a contest over who’s dick is bigger at this point.” He said, sipping at his water.

“Confidence, egos, and dicks are all a very sensitive topic to men, especially men like Lotor…. Kinda hoped Keith would butt around it, but he’s much too cocky to get away from that. He’ll fall victim to any type of competition…” 

Lance choked on his water, breaking out into a cough. He was well familiar with Keith’s competitive streak.

Lance noticed how Lotor left Keith alone today, never once attempting to approach the other. There was a bruise on his cheek from the night before, and Lance felt proud as he moved around in determination. Lotor easily had a hundred more tassels than Keith over his entire body. His elbows, and each chap over his legs were threaded with downpours of tassels. It looked like falling rain in the wind as he walked.

An enthusiastic and deep voice entered the stadium filling the seats with even more excitement. 

“Weelllllcommeee back, everyone! Today is the second and final competition for our brave bareback bronc riders! Today we have our three final contestants: in third is our badass and ever lovely Nyma Edmunds. In second is the ever loveable bad boy Prince Lotor, yes, everyone give it up for Prince Lotor.” 

The girls of the crowd went wild, screaming for the white haired Russian. He seemed to gleam from the attention, waving and offering kisses to the fans in the stands.

“And in first place and going last is the ever so mysterious Keith Kogane! And with that, let’s start the event!” The crowd continued to rage, reminding Lance of the music shows that took place just the night before. The entire crowd was wild, yelling, chanting, and jumping up and down in their seats frantically.

Lance was sure he heard a few people even placing bets, so there was money hindering on this performance than, too.

Lance gulped as he watched Nyma enter behind the barrier, since Nyma came last the day previously, she was the first to enter her chute. Her horse was a large chestnut coloured quarter horse draft cross, according to Shiro. Not the best type of bucking horse, so Shiro assumed her family must have been breeders, using their own horses instead of buying new one, and Nyma was still too new to the industry to have sponsors. It was a cheaper method, and usually allowed the horses to bond more with their rider.

“As I just said, going first is our lovely and badass missus, Nyma Edmunds. Her horse, Chuckulator, is just as feisty as his rider. Every one give a round of applause for Nyma!!!” And the chute opened, her horse jumping away immediately.

Nyma seemingly breezed through the first three second, her horse jumping and rushing straight for the middle of the stadium. Unlike the day previous, the horse lost its momentum. It wasn’t as aggressive, making the challenge for Nyma even easier. Her marks were perfect and control stellar, but….

Lance noticed how she sneered suddenly, unhappy at her horse’s behaviour. She grabbed at spur strap forcefully, causing horse to neigh loudly and buck higher. She missed her mark since she was more focused on aggravating the horse.

It was six seconds in when she was thrown forward. She lost her gripping, but quickly saved herself and slammed her head and torso backwards, straightening her spine and landing her body back in correct position. In the moment she missed 3 of the 8 marks. After the 8th, she quickly jumped off proudly, having kept her control and body position correct for most of the portion. 

If either Keith or Lotor fucked up horribly, she’d easily grab 2nd.

Nyma waved at the crowd, throwing her hat to the audience. She smiled and kissed the roaring individuals, running back and jumping over the fence with ease, and away from her jumping horse.

Lance noticed how a tall, skinny man who stood behind the fenced wall. He held his arms out, tightening Nyma in a sturdy embrace as she through herself at him. It was a moment of proudness when he lifted her feet off the ground, kissing her affectionately. 

Her thick ponytail fell to the side and blanketed them from the crowd, or at least the part where Lance was sitting. 

He felt a surge of anger and guilt and sadness.

He wouldn’t be able to do that with Keith. 

After today.

He clenched his fists. It was for the best. 

They took a short break for Lotor to get settled. 

Lance was watching the clean up crew while nipping at the straw of his water, when he heard Shiro suddenly sneer. “What is _he_ doing here.”

***********

Keith watched Nyma with his arms crossed, watching ever movement as she tried to get her horse to move, jump higher, become angry. In her conquest for more aggression, she lost her control; she didn’t mark as evenly. 

That was the thing about bareback bronc riding. The ability to multitask in the heat of the moment was key. You only had 8 precious moments to get everything perfect.

Nyma had a little more to learn, but she was a competitor to watch out for in years to come. Keith figured she’d soon give him a run for his money if she continued. 

She ran from the arena, waving enthusiastically at her rising fanbase. She hopped the fence like a pro and straight into her boyfriend’s arms. 

Keith turned away then, allowing the couple a moment of privacy. 

Keith knew that Nyma and Rolo had been dating for a few years, having met when they were both training for the rodeo. 

Rolo had been injured in a horrible accident during his teen years, his horse falling on top of him during a barrel race. He crushed his leg, and while it was fully functioning years later, he never entered the arena again.

He had been Shiro’s rival and good friend at the time, Shiro going as far as visiting him in the hospital and still hanging out with him years later. 

Apparently he taught kids now, teaching them from his past mistakes. In the part of injury, it could have been much worse. Rolo got out lucky all things considered. 

Keith huffed, moving from his place on the wall to begin his warm up. He began rolling his wrists when he noticed a large body make their way behind the competitor chutes.

Keith huffed a breath, never enjoying a day when Zarkon decided to make an appearance.

He looked completely out of place, black suit and crimson purple tie straight to perfection. 

Usually, he’d be in his old outfit, matching dark brown suede jacket, chaps, and tassels and all. Keith figured he’d just come from a meeting, since the old man would never lose a chance to show off all of his ribbons.

He clapped his son on the shoulder, seeming to whisper words of advice into Lotor’s ear.

Keith watched Lotor’s eyes widen, biting his lip. He nodded, patting at his Dad’s hands in understanding. Keith new with familiarity that Lotor was getting into the zone, trying to calm himself before the storm.

He had an entire monologue and routine he built for himself to do so. It was almost pathetic, but it seemed to work. 

Keith on the other hand liked to watch the competition, warming up while doing so. And when it was coming to his turn, he forced the world to go silent, turning it down to just him and his horse.

Keith wasn’t sure that was going to happen today; Zarkon never liked the fact that Keith was better in rodeo than his son, often going out of his way to aggravate Keith or even upsetting his horse before competition.

When Keith hurt his wrist a few years prior, Zarkon said it had just been Keith’s hotheadedness coming back to bite him in the ass.

It was what he deserved, Zarkon had taunted. 

Keith never told Lotor about his Father’s threats and cruel words, deciding the keep them to himself. 

Lotor moved from his Dad’s hands, warming up his arms by doing windmills. Zarkon offered a cruel smile, before turning towards Keith.

The grin fell from his face, a glare making its way over the expression. 

Keith felt a shiver run down his spine and turned away.

He’s learned well from experience not to interact with Zarkon, especially on a rodeo day.

Lotor made his way onto his amber coloured horse, rightly named Goliath.

Keith was shocked to see the change. Keith never once expected Lotor to give up Pharoah, his old rodeo horse. Maybe Zarkon got in the way, offered Lotor a better horse he couldn’t refuse. 

But Keith had noticed Pharoah in the stables, so at least the older horse hadn’t been put down, unlike some of Zarkon’s losing horses that he knew of.

Keith hated the man. 

That was the good thing about Lotor; he at least had a sense of humanity when it came to the creatures.

Zarkon lacked all empathy.

Lotor’s chute opened, Goliath bucking cruelly in an instant. He bucked at least twice per second, Lotor marking the horse easily. Keith noticed how Lotor kept the cocky grin on his face.

Keith watched, biting at his lip.

Lotor was still upset from last night, using this round to ease his anger. It seemed to be working. 

This would be a challenge, that’s for sure.

He got to the third second mark when a hand clutched Keith’s shoulder, roughly turning Keith around from his place along the wall.

“Mr. Kogane.” Zarkon said. 

“Mr. Zarkonovoskaya.” Keith was tempted to say it with the actual spelling, ‘Tsarkonvoskaya’, having known that Zarkon changed the spelling to appear more sinister. 

That was honestly the reasoning. 

Keith had always wondered if his family had been a runaway from the royals at one point. This idea always made Keith laugh as a kid. 

“What do I owe the honour of your presence, Sir?” He quipped dryly.

“You know, boy.” Zarkon said, fingers pressing deeply into Keith’s shoulder. He would have hissed, but kept it hidden. He wouldn’t allow Zarkon to see him weak.

“Actually, Sir. I don’t. Why don’t you enlighten me?”

Keith and Zarkon heard the whistle blow and the crowd go wild. 

Lotor jumped off his horse smiling wide.

“You still using old equipment from your poor foster mother?”

Keith tried to move away from the hand holding onto him, but Zarkon held his grip strong.

He growled, but otherwise said nothing. She was his _adopted_ mother, not foster anymore. 

Zarkon lost the right to those foster titles a long time ago.

“What’s it to you?” Keith couldn’t help but ask.

Zarkon sneered. “Unfortunate for you then.”

But Keith wasn’t listening to the man in the suit. He couldn’t believe he fell for the tactic. 

Dammit, the man stopped him from watching Lotor, his true competition. Now Keith didn’t know how well the bastard did. He didn’t watch. This was his calming method, and Zarkon just-

He set this up.

“You won’t beat my boy this year, Kogane. You’ve gotten away from me before.” Keith shoved the hand away, finally, staring at Lotor with wide eyes. Sounds started to become fuzzy as his heart picked up. He didn’t know what he missed. 

He missed it!

“I’ll make sure it won’t happen again.” Zarkon smiled.

Keith did a double head turn, eyebrows threading together while his heart still pounded.

“Is that a threat, Sir?" 

Zarkon shrugged. “Only if it needs to be one. Have a good round, Kogane.”

***********

“Wow that was quite the round from Prince Lotor! Our next performer will have to go above and welllll beyond if there is hope of beating him!” 

As the day before, Keith entered his chute, the large Dodge sign overbearing from above.

“Aaaand finally, we have Keith Koganeee! Everyone give a round for Keith!”

Lance clutched at his shirt in anticipation, moving forward to the edge of his seat. He and everyone else were holding their breath.

Lotor was incredible.

And Keith was still emotional. It would make for a difficult round.

The chute opened, and Chariot ran outwards, viciously. On her first buck Keith marked her perfectly. She twisted and turned and ran, bucking twice per second, much like Lotor. It made for shorter bucks height wise, but with the added time, it offered the horse more movement. 

Unlike the horses before her, Chariot didn’t move to the middle. She stayed close to the gates, too close. The workers of the rodeo ran onto the fence, trying to shoo her away but she wasn’t having it. 

Shiro shot up from his seat, his hands over both sides of his mouth to yell, “MOVE HER KEITH! NOW!” 

Keith already seemed to have this plan in mind, trying to use the spur to push her away. But it didn’t work. She jumped high, and when Keith marked and she landed back on her hooves, she didn’t jump. She slammed her side into the wall, Keith’s leg and waist spasming at the impact.

One of the workers pushed, and she finally ran towards the middle, Keith in shock.

***********

The crowd screamed loudly, audible gasps and screams running through the audience. But Keith gritted through the pain. Chariot was somehow more wild today. She appeared angry, furious, in a rage. Sure, she was aggressive, very aggressive.

But this wasn’t her typical rage.

This was fear.

Something spooked her, and Keith could feel his grip slide from the rope. His kept his hand raised, but something was wrong. He kept his back straight, but could feel his body going higher in the air. He felt something shift, sway his body wrongly. It felt something began to break, tear. He couldn’t hold on, something was wrong. It was almost like-

***********

Lance jumped from his seat along with everyone else.

The entire crowd fell in a hushed silence. 

No one knew what happened, but on the 7th second Chariot bucked highly, and Keith’s body went flying. Lance was looking everywhere, he couldn’t understand what happened, what went wrong. Nothing seemed to be broken from Chariots equipment, not from what Lance could see. 

Keith fell nastily onto shoulder, turning into a tight fetal postion. Chariot slammed her back hooves down, stamping down onto his body. She neighed wildly, and the workers came running. The grabbed at her reigns, and tried to get her away. She waved her front hooves at them, and then stomping her back leg on Keith’s stomach again.

Finally, after a horrible beating, the workers were able to calm her enough, forcing her away from the rider. 

Keith didn’t make a move to get up. He remained hunched over in a slump.

If that hadn’t had happen, Keith may have won.

Lance watched Shiro stumble, white handed human knuckle breaking away from the seat in front that he was using to hold himself up. He ran past Lance and down the stairs. 

Lance didn’t know why he had it in his guts to follow. 

Security be damned as Shiro, Matt, and himself jumped the fence, rushing over to the boy’s unconscious body. 

They moved gracefully around Chariot, and kneeled before Keith.

Keith was slumped over, wrist bent at an awkward angle. His face and body was marked up.

Lance thought of the irony of it all. Perhaps this was why you wore a vest.

“I’m an EMT, get out of the way!” Matt yelled, moving past the rodeo workers. “They’re family.” He explained, pointing to both Shiro and Lance. 

Matt began examining the unconscious Keith, Shiro trying to keep up from his military first aid training, but unable to keep his hands from shaking. Matt eventually just pushed Shiro back. 

Keith didn’t move. He didn’t open his eyes. He was supposed to open his eyes. Was he breathing? Lance couldn’t tell.

There was so much blood, so much-

Lance watched wide eyed from behind, hearing Shiro whimper out a broken, “K-keith…”

Shiro’s large hands dipped in the ground, keeping himself upright. The blood was there. Shiro’s hand was in the puddle. 

Matt checked Keith vitals, making note not to move his spine until the official medic to arrive with his supplies, which Matt was severely lacking. 

For all he knew, a disc in his spine could be dislodged but from the first check, Keith was only bleeding and had possibly minor fractures along his ribs. If he was lucky, only severe bruising and a shattered wrist. Due to Keith’s past medical history and his past injured wrist on the same hand, Matt knew it’d take longer for Keith to heal.

The official medical arrived in minutes, but minutes too long according to Matt. If Matt hadn’t been there, something severe could have happened. 

Matt made sure to make his displeasure very known to the medics on sight as they carted the bleeding figure away on a stretcher.

It was then when Keith’s eyes flickered. 

Shiro held his good hand, relief obvious as Keith tried to pry his eyes open. 

“Keith,” He said, walking alongside the stretcher.

Lance walked slowly behind, more and more people seemingly joining the crowd surrounding Keith. Lance didn’t know who they were. People were talking, but everything was happening too fast. He couldn’t get a grasp. He could only see Shiro’s hands, hear some of the words he spoke.

Mostly, his eyes were drawn in fragments towards the pale white skin on the bright orange stretcher, beautiful violet eyes opening in pain. 

Shiro made sure to keep Keith awake in case of a concussion, the medic checking over his pupils. 

Lance remained in a daze, Shiro’s words to Keith becoming hushed tones, everything falling into a buzz. 

Everything moved around in jerks. There were new mouths moving, hands grabbing at his arm, pulling him, he noticed a figure with silk white hair in a brown jacket with tassels that looked like rain, a glare from a larger figure in all black.

The man with white hair looked deeply concerned, Lance feeling the irritation drifting from the same figure. 

Lance noticed a proud smile, from the man in all black, just as Lance was pulled from the arena and down a hallway. 

A familiar face appeared before Lance, no wait, two. Hunk was holding his arm, he was the one to drag Lance out of there.

“Lance, come on! Snap out of it.” Lance blinked, the jerk of his vision easing away.

Lance breathed in harshly, oxygen flooding into his system so much he didn’t know how to handle it. He took deep gulps of air as though he were dying. 

“That’s it buddy.”

Lance looked up, feeling hands entangle his hair, holding his chin. 

“Hey, look at me.” He whispered. 

“It’s okay.” The man smiled 

Lance hiccupped. He started waving his hands, trying to get Hunk to stop. It was too much like before. Too much like the ferris wheel. 

“You’re doing great okay.” 

Those were supposed to be Keith’s word.

But Keith was barely even alive right now.

Lance felt his back hit the wall, slumping into a sitting position. Hunk kneeled in front of him, holding onto his shoulders when Lance tried to hide his face behind his knees.

“He’ll be okay. It looked a lot worse than what it actually was. He’ll be okay, Lance. He’ll be okay.” 

Lance barely noticed when Lotor passed, yelling loudly in Russian at the man he called his Father.

 

***********

Four hours later and the medics left Keith’s room. He was stuck in a little room of the Country Fest’s emergency medical center. It was small, had a bed, a side table with a vase and flowers, a garbage can, and a chair that filled it to entirety, but it worked.

Lance came into the room with everyone in tow, the door just barely able to shut behind Allura.

Keith was cleaned up, albeit looking a bit disheveled and out of it. Probably the drugs he had been given. Keith apparently was awake long enough to refuse the T3, instead vouching for only an extra strength Tylenol. Shiro was standing behind the bed, tired but relieved. His arms were crossed.

Just as Hunk had promised, Keith wasn’t in as bad of shape as it seemed in the stands. 

The left side of his ribs were severely bruised as well as his left thigh, and one more stomp and his leg would have been crushed, but he somehow managed to get away without any significant fractures. The horseshoe tore his shirt and ripped a long scar across his stomach, but it had been stitched together. His wrist was broken in three places, a cast around the swelling skin. But other than all of his deep bruises, the cut, and the wrists, Keith actually came out okay.

He was still in his hospital gown, forcing himself to sit up to greet everyone. 

His rats nest of hair was stretched in every direction, and Lance wanted nothing more than to smooth it down. To touch Keith. Make sure he was actually okay. 

It still felt like a dream.

Keith played with the hem of his gown, looking at everyone behind his fallen bangs.

“I feel like a broken record, ya know?” He started with a low laugh. His voice wavered, dry from the pain. “I’m sorry for scaring ya guys… again…. But it wasn’t as bad as it looked.” Keith grimaced.

Shiro shuffled from one foot to the other, hesitant. “I showed him a video of what happened. Like he said, the angle makes it much worse.” Shiro ran a tired hand through his hair.

Allura made her way over to the brothers, rubbing Keith’s good hand and running her hand over Shiro’s shoulder, bringing him in for a tight side embrace. 

“I’m glad you’re okay, Keith.” She said.

“So…” He started, a little wary. “Guess I was forfeited, huh?” He asked with a sad smile.

Pidge came up from around Lance, pointing her finger proudly. “Actually no! Officially you should have been, but this isn’t an official rodeo on the circuit, so they have some leeway. They tallied your points, and you scored 169, just above Nyma at 160.”

“And Lotor?” He groaned. 

Pidge sighed, pushing up her glasses. “They said that if you had stayed on, you’d probably have won. But Lotor did score highly today with an 87. So his total was-“

“170. Great. The bastard beat me… Fuck!” Keith slammed his good hand into his bed. “And only because of what happened. I want a rematch, this ain’t fair!” He yelled. No one paid his wants much attention.

But that did bring up some questions, and Lance noticed Hunk’s eyes running back and forth, his hand on his chin as he thought. After a few seconds of Keith loudly spewing his anger, Hunk moved forward in question. 

“What happened though? One minute your horse is acting bizarre and your wracking up points, and the next you’re on the ground being stomped on. What happened?” Hunk asked from behind the silent Lance. 

Keith shrugged tiredly, his movements slow and sluggish.

“I don’t know. I was holding the handle, and I kept feeling the rope shift outta place. The handle kept jutting backwards. I think the rope holding it finally snapped, and I went flying. Nothin’ to hold you down if it ain’t tied to the horse.” He explained messily. 

Shiro sighed. “I didn’t even check, but we can look at your equipment, see if anything ripped or tore. Although you have been using that rope and handle for years. It does make sense for it to snap. My Mom even used that old piece of junk.” 

Keith lifted his hands to argue, only to hiss at the pain it caused. When he moved his hand so suddenly it stretched his stitches. That wasn’t the best feeling. He still turned back to Shiro, eyes determined and ready to argue. “But I checked it like I always do. It was sturdy before I put Chariot away. Everything was fine. It makes no sense for it to snap so suddenly.”

Shiro held his palms outward towards Keith. “Alright, alright. Calm down there slugger. We’ll figure it out later. Right now, you need to rest, and I need to find the committee and let them know you won’t be participating tomorrow.”

“What?”

Lance blinked.

Shiro sat back on his haunches, crossing his arms sternly. “What do you mean ‘what’, Keith? You’re resting, and that’s final.”

“No, it’s not-”

“This competition doesn’t matter in the circuit. You want to go to Nationals, don’t you? Than you have to get your health back up so you can even enter in the first place!” 

“Fuck that, Shiro! Lotor beat me unfairly! I have to beat him tomorrow in the Bareback Bull riding! That’s my time to kick his ass. It’s completely new equipment, too. Shiro, I’ve been training for weeks! I have to do this.”

“You’ve been using horses and fake bulls at bars to train. So no Keith. As your Coach for the event, I’m putting my foot down." 

Keith bit his lip, eyes becoming sly.

“Well luckily you aren’t the coach I put the contract under a different name. You have no say in whether I do or not.”

“And whose name did you put? I can quickly go grab them and show them that you’re in no position to ride.” 

“It was my own.” Keith admitted. “Like you said, this isn’t a real rodeo. It’s just an event for entertainment and some quick cash. The rules of competition don’t apply like they do elsewhere. So I put my own name, so only I have a say if I back out or not. No one else.”

Shiro ran a hand through his hair, holding his head.

“Goddammit, kid, you’re going to make be go bald.” He sighed. “I can’t watch this then. I can’t watch you ruin the beginning of your career, like Rolo, like Mom. I can’t-“

Keith reached for his hand, holding it tightly. 

“I’ll be okay, Shiro. I promise.”

Shiro’s quiet voice broke. “You’re not okay now, though.”

“Maybe not at this moment, but in a few others I’ll be given the go ahead to walk out of here. I might be in pain, but it’s okay. I’ve been in pain before and I still walked out okay, and I’ll do it now. I’ve never been a quitter. I’ve never let them beat me while I was down. Remember what you called me? When we first met? A fighter, Shiro, you said that. You know I can get through this.” 

"Goddamn bald.” Shiro whispered, exhaling loudly. “There’s nothing I can do to say to change your mind, huh?" 

“Unless you take a bat to my legs and make it so I can never walk again." 

Shiro took a deep inhale.

“I need to beat Lotor. Fairly.”

“Why, though?” Lance had to ask, moving up from behind the group. “Because from where I’m standing, you really don’t and this is a stupid move that may leave you paralyzed.” 

Keith shook his head, hair falling over his face. “It won’t. But I dunno why it’s so important. Just, after last night, I just- I need to. It’s like I have something to prove. There’s this gripping in my chest, and it won’t go away until I beat him. I need to. It’s out of the question.” 

“But your wrist. You need to hold on somehow.” Matt mentioned, but Lance already knew there was a way around that. 

Keith rolled his eyes and waved the boy off with his good hand. “It’ll be fine.” He said. 

Hunk’s stomach rumbled, making Pidge choke out a laugh. Hunk looked guilty. “Sorry,” he whispered. “Was trying not to ruin the moment.”

Shiro embraced Allura, the support of her being beside him seemingly easing his concerns for the time being. “Actually, it’s almost dinner time. We haven’t eaten since breakfast, and all we had was that crappy food stand food. Going for food isn’t such a bad idea. Keith, we’ll pick something up for you. The doctor said you’ll be ready to go in an hour or two, they just have a few last checks to go through.” 

Keith nodded, feeling the Tylenol kicking in on his empty stomach. He skipped out on breakfast. So smart in retrospect.

The crew started to move out of the room, Lance unable to move his feet away, tear his eyes away from Keith. 

Shiro noticed, and gave a smile. “Want us to bring you back something too, Lance?” He offered. Lance smiled sadly, and waved him off.

“No, that’s alright. I just want to talk with Keith alone for a moment.”

Shiro bent down, whispering into Lance’s ear carefully. “Take care of him for me, will you?” 

Lance’s heart stopped and he could feel himself stutter. That hurt to hear. “W-will do, Shiro.”

He patted Lance, leaving the room in silence. They found themselves alone, Lance desperately wishing he could avoid this conversation.

“Damn asshole. I beat him overall, but to take my win? That’s just unfair.” Keith pathetically complained. He looked over to Lance, drawing up an eyebrow.

“What’s with you? Tired or something? You seem quiet.”

Lance left his eyes drawn down to the ground, shuffling his foot like some preteen kid who got caught doing something stupid. He sighed. This was a cruel time to bring it up, but Hunk was right. 

Lance couldn’t let this go on. 

“Keith, what do expect to come out of this?” 

Keith quirked his head to the side.

“This?” 

Lance coughed, pointing between the two of them. “Uhm, us. Hooking up? That thing?” 

The flush appeared brightly over Keith’s cheeks and neck. “Uhmm, well, Lance.” He started sheepishly. He rubbed his hands together in embarrassment. Well, as much as he could with a cast anyways. But Lance could see the barest hints of a smile.

He had been expecting this conversation, happy that he wasn’t the one starting this conversation. Happy that it was ending, Lance could just tell. 

“I was honestly hoping that we could continuing talking and texting, maybe even still kissing when we were together."

Typical. Lance was only useful for that one thing after all. 

Lane nodded, his eyes still never meeting Keith. “And if you or I met someone else, what’d you say to that?”

If Keith could take a step back, he would have. “Were you going to be looking?” The shock was obvious as he tried to press the hurt away. 

“Maybe. I don’t know. What were you hoping out of this?”

“Lance, I-I… I haven’t – I’m picky when it comes to this stuff. I just know that I liked spending time with you, and didn’t think twice that it wouldn’t continue.” 

“Why me?”

A small albeit sad smile appeared on Keith’s face as he played with his hands. “Because… because I saw you, and you said something, and I liked your voice and something seemed right. You being there, around me, felt right. So I listened to my gut. It’s what I do. My instincts told me you, and you attempted to flirt and I thought it was cute. So… I let it all happen, and afterwards I found myself enjoying my time with you. I didn’t want it to end. I didn’t think about it ending…”

“It seems like you follow your instincts too much. Maybe you should listen to your head more.” Lance said snidely. He almost felt guilty for the cruelty beneath his words, but he needed to get Keith away. He had to make Keith hate him, or else he’d never leave. 

And Keith, perfect, beautiful, loyal Keith didn’t deserve hurt, naive, over-the-top, and never-good-enough Lance.

“I was wanting this to continue. But I’m picking up that you probably don’t.”

“Hmmm.”

Keith’s good fist tightened, biting his lip. He bounced up from the waiting bed, wincing as he limped hunched over to where Lance stood. He angrily got up into Lance’s face, and Lance could now see the marks scratching his porcelain skin, his cheek marred with bruises. He pressed his good finger into Lance’s chest and exploded. “So which is it, Lance? Do you want to continue this or not?”

What was ‘this’ in the first place, Lance wondered. Was it just the kissing? It was probably just the kissing. Keith hadn’t made out with toooooo many other people; it makes sense why he’d be upset. 

“Because if you don’t, I regret ever wasting a second with you.” Lance knew Keith hadn’t meant it. He was just trying to twist the knife. He was now just trying to put up just as much of a wall up as Lance was. The difference was that Lance could see through the bullshit. The black haired beauty was hurt, especially if the slight whimper and reddening eyes were anything to go by.

“I don’t do relationships, Keith. They just end in misery. One night stands are easier. And besides. Long distance? Two hotties like us during our young twenties? Why would you want to be held down half way across the country. What if you meet someone cooler, someone better.” 

_Someone not me. Because it’s inevitable you’ll do great things, Keith. And you need someone as equally great in your life._

Keith turned away, trying to regain his composure. Lance felt like he was watching glass shatter, splintered into the floor and never trying to regain the lost pieces.

 _I am not great. I work for my talent. I am not innate. I am not powerful. I’m not going anywhere in life. And I know that I’m not going anywhere in yours._  

“Fine. Then go. I don’t want you around right now.”

Lance exhaled a deep breath, turning away with an uncaring shrug. He pressed his hands into his jean pockets, back arched and sluggish. 

He stopped just before the door, a cruel sense of closure bubbling up inside his chest and popping out of his mouth. “…. I will say one thing though, Keith.” Lance spoke, the quivering of his lip unnoticed by Keith. “You’ve made this weekend more memorable than I thought possible. I will never regret those memories like you will.” 

“Get out of my sight and go to hell, McClain.”

“Already going to hell, according to my pastor for sucking your cock. See you there?” 

Lance felt the door shutter against his back as it was slammed shut, feeling something break on the other side from where Keith sat.

At the sound of the shatters hitting the ground, Lance ran down the hall and past his friends, tears falling. He hadn’t even noticed their concerned yells after him. 

All Lance noticed was his own sobs.

*********** 

Lance didn’t go out to Grandstand later that night with the group to watch whatever bigger named country celebrity that was performing. He said he’d stay in. He didn’t want to ruin their fun.

They heard what happened after all.

They hugged him before leaving. 

Little did they know that Lance had a stash of alcohol still left. He had too much tequila and wine to still be had.

Afterwards, Lance ended up at the club he went to the first night. The name escaped him. He didn’t care. 

Keith was there, smashed in the center of the dance floor between two hot guys. One danced behind him, grinding his ass and kissing his neck while he made out with the one in front, one casted hand and one good hand running up and down the built chest.

See, Lance wasn’t built like that. Keith was already doing better.

He didn’t even seem to notice his own injuries. Either that or he was ignoring them to feel something else. Both reasons were plausible.

Lance danced too. He made out with guys and girls alike, his game shooting up since the first night. But his sobriety was slowly coming back, and Lance couldn’t have that. He wanted to feel fuzzy. He wanted to not remember the hands on his skin.

He wanted to black out and forget. 

Lance ended up at the bar. He ended up taking five more tequila shots. 

He felt familiar eyes on the back on his neck. He shook it off as a hand touched the small of his back. 

Lance turned, seeing a tall man with black shaggy hair and wearing red lumberjack shirt. His eyes were unfamiliar.

He asked Lance if he wanted to dance. 

Lance didn’t say no.

They started making out during the third song.

Lance didn’t say no. 

He knew Keith could see him, he tried not to care.

(It hurt to realize how much it did).

Someone shoved him roughly as the walked by, the noticeable stench of man smell and Old Spice lingered in the air too long. Lance shivered. And after pulling back from the tongue shoved down his throat, he noticed Keith and his two men were gone. 

His heart tugged a little, so Lance swallowed down more alcohol paid for by his no named friend. 

He didn’t care if Keith wasn’t there, probably fucking or being fucked by someone who wasn’t Lance, with his injuries no less.

He didn’t care. 

And when he found himself bent over in the dirty bathroom stall, begging loudly for for more, his drunk legs shook too much to stand on his own as the man ploughed him from behind. Fuck, it felt good but Lance knew it could feel better, his imagination taking over as he pretended the hands on his skin were smaller, more calloused. That he was teasing Lance, biting his ear, taking control in every perfect way. He pretended that it was the shorter, wider cock driving him wild, hitting him so he saw stars on every thrust because Lance knew what other could do, and that it wasn’t happening now. He heard the words ‘Come for me,’ the hot breath coming from the voice he missed the most.

He couldn’t help but almost shout for Keith as he came into his own hand. 

One hot hand bruised his hip, the other pushing his way over Lance’s mouth and clenching roughly, finishing inside as he bit Lance’s neck.

He came to a moment later, feeling cold since the man had moved away, tucking himself back into the jeans.

Lance bit his lip and stumbled upwards. He tucked himself into his pants, said thanks for the fun, and left. He didn’t even clean himself up, feeling the man’s come drip down his legs.

He hadn’t used a condom. 

He couldn’t find it in himself to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand that’s the end of this fic. Yup. Right here. Turmoil. Break up, done. No one gets a happy ending or a conclusion. Finito. See you never byeeeeee ;) ;) ;))


	10. Well it's bulls and blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy 17 pages of Lance slowly coming to his senses with the help of some friends. Oh yeah, theres bulls too :D *throws confetti in the air* ENJOY!

Maybe tmi, but his ass hurt. And his stomach hurt. And his head was still spinning.

Lance had been making the walk of shame back to his hotel at 1 am the night before, but somehow found himself lost. If it hadn’t been for a sober Hunk and Pidge finding him crying his eyes out, Lance was sure he would have slept in a ditch.

He limped back, Hunks arm around his drunken, stumbling waist, jeans wet, and getting the good ole’ ‘concerned eyes’ from his friends. They didn’t say anything to him at the time, but once Hunk helped him into bed, he heard the hushed whispers of worry before he fell asleep.

When he first woke up, dizzy as all hell, he felt something fuzzy beneath his hanging arm. Remembering flashes of a toy bone in anger, Lance growled. He grabbed it and found the energy to fling it to the other side of the room. The toy dog hit the window and fell to the floor, the smile still stupidly present on its poor face.

"Well, good morning to you too.” Pidge said from the other bed.

Hunk sat up and ventured over to his hungover friend, sitting on the far end of the bed, bending it a little. Lance stayed in his position on his stomach, eyes open and drawn to the far wall, facing away from everyone else. When he felt Hunk move from the bed, Lance groaned in pain.

And as any good friend would, Hunk grabbed a glass of water and ibuprofen.

Lance now could barely lift his hand to grab the damned thing, all previous energy used for his not at all useful throw. It didn’t even make him feel better. Actually, the movement made everything worse.

Pidge sat up and turned on the TV. Sadly, Sunday morning cartoons were never as good as Saturday. 

“So, wanna talk about last night?” Pidge offered. Hunk helped Lance sit up, making sure the other wouldn’t throw up. He held a glass of water to his lips, Lance sipping at it before backing off when Lance fell back into his previous position.

“Thanks Hunk.” He mumbled face first into his pillow.

“Dude, you know I love you. But maybe you should talk to us like Pidge said.” 

“Yeah, it’s not everyday we find you crying, drunk off your ass, and in a ditch leading to the river.”

 “Yeah dude. If you went any further you would have gone straight into the water. You could have drowned!”

“ _Like that would have been so bad,”_ Lance muttered to himself. Luckily no one heard.

“Well, obviously I didn’t. I’m fine, so can you back off!” 

“Yah, fine my ass. Speaking of asses, how’s yours doing? Because you could barely walk last night. Did you even use a condom?” Pidge argued, rising from the bed. Lance flinched, holding his pillow tighter.

“I know you’re trying to get us to leave you alone, make us angry with you, but it’s not going to work. Maybe you do need your alone time, fine, but we won’t just go away, we won’t just stop talking to you. We know you stopped whatever was happening between you and Keith. Keith’s hurting, but no one blames you, alright?”

Hunk remained silent on the side of the bed, holding onto the glass.

“Want us to grab some crackers and ginger ale for you? Might settle your stomach.”

Lance groaned again. His friend’s hearts were in the right place, but their voices were giving him more of a headache.

“No,” he said, moving from the bed. He was surprised when his legs were able to hold him up, moving instantly to the washroom. “It’s okay. I think I just need a shower.” 

Hunk was just about argue when the door slammed in his face and the shower turned on. 

Hunk almost swore he heard something like country music playing from the other side. It was to low though, he couldn’t accurately tell. 

“Pidge,” Hunk sighed. “Wanna go grab some crackers for Lance?”

“Sure, just turn around for a minute while I get changed." 

*********** 

Lance changed and grabbed his wallet and phone before he ran from the room. He didn’t even worry about doing his hair or skincare routine. He just wanted some peace away from his questioning friends. Their hearts were in the right place, but he really just didn’t want to talk yet.

Not to mention his ass still hurt. That hadn’t been a fun cleanup. Thankfully Hunk knew better and slept the night with Pidge instead of Lance. Good call.

His headache was beginning to fade, but every other pain was rearing its ugly head. He held onto his stomach, feeling it gurgle from emptiness and acid. 

He was an idiot for drinking on a day-long empty stomach.

He walked by a 7/11, running in to grab a crappy ham sandwich and coffee. He paid, the girl at the counter offering a forgiving smile at his obviously hungover state.

Afterwards, he somehow found himself at the horse stables, just outside of the entrance. He fiddled with the hem of his jacket, already feeling his hair beginning to curl since he didn’t take the time to do it. 

What was he doing here? He didn’t even like horses. And he was the one to end whatever was going on; he shouldn’t feel this bad. 

Lance felt his lip tremble but brushed it aside with a sniff. His feet took him where his mind wanted to go but heart really could care less to see.

Before he knew it, he was in front of Lucy and Brandy’s stalls. He noticed that Chariot was in the same area, just down a few stalls away, stomping and whining loudly.

Brandy had her ass to him. Deserved he thought, but Lucy held her head over the gate, and let out a small sound when she saw him approaching. She shook her mane, nudge her nose towards his outstretched hand. His hand was cautious, something Lucy picked up on. She nudged slowly forward, getting Lance to brush her hair. She seemed to like when his slowing fingertips fell through the delicate strands of her mane.

“She’s something else, huh?”

Lance shot around, hand rushing away from Lucy, which she didn’t seem to appreciate by her whine. 

Shiro walked through the hall, arm full of bags of feed.

“What’s in the bags?” Lance asked, wincing at how haggard his own voice sounded. Shiro could probably tell he’d fallen asleep crying. 

“Food for the horses. It’s a mix of hay and grass, but I also brought a few carrots for treats.”

Lance hummed, moving aside Shiro. “Cool. Uh, sorry about… being here. See ya around Shiro.” 

“Lance, “ Shiro called as he dropped the bags of food. “Stay. Keep me company. It would be nice to have some help feeding them. I’ll even give you Lucy to feed, she’s the easiest.”

Lance stalled, hands in his pockets, a little unsure of what to do. Shiro was offering him to stay? He didn’t really have anywhere else to go, and Shiro did ask for help. So Lance turned around, taking the outstretched bag of feed. 

“So what? The employees or sponsors here don’t feed your horses?”

Shiro shrugged as he opened his own bag with his hands. He pulled out a bundle of hay and shoved it into the opened container on the other side of the gate. “Well they could but I don’t really want them to. The horses are ours; mine and Keith’s and my Mothers. I don’t feel right if anyone else is taking care of them, y’know?”

Lance shrugged, because he really didn’t. His parents had a lot of kids, too busy keeping up with them, so they never really had pets outside of the rocks in their backyards.

He watched Shiro’s strategy, and pulled his own bag open and placed only a small amount of hay into the container. Lucy’s food was on the other side of the stall, so Lance made sure to open the gate and keep a watch on her while he did his job. 

Even if she was tied to the wood, Lance wasn’t too sure if he could trust her.

“She likes you,” Shiro commented, leaning against the open gate. “She doesn’t allow too many people in there with her.” He said with a sweet chuckle. When Lance didn’t answer, Shiro’s smile fell and he ran a tired hand over his face.

“Keith didn’t come home last night.” 

Lance’s body went rigid at first, watching Shiro from the corner of his eye. He got a handle over his movements and continued stuffing in the hay.

“Is that why you said I could stay?” 

“No. Not at all. I just had hoped…”

“He’s not with me.” Lance admitted a little too quickly. “I saw him at the club last night. He was with two other guys.” 

Shiro honestly growled. “He went _out_?! With his injuries?! He’s not even taking today off. He should be _resting!_ I cant-“ His hands fell over his white hair, groaning loudly. “I’m going bald. I can feel it.” 

Lance huffed a pathetic laugh. “Yah. Sorry I can’t give you more details. We were at the club, I hooked up with a guy, Keith left with his two macho men, and that was that.”

The stoic figure came to stand behind him, and Lance felt the gentle mechanical hand fall over his back.

“Are you okay, Lance? Hunk and Pidge mentioned finding you last night.”

Lance’s shoulders went tense under the touch. “Y-yeah. I mean- Shouldn’t you be looking for Keith? He is the injured and missing party here.”

“He’ll call me when he wants to. He wouldn’t ruin his chances to beat Lotor this afternoon. I am worried about you though.”

Lance waved his hands but Shiro was relentless. He was someone who was the epitome of the gentle giant, much like Hunk; Lance couldn’t help but feel like he could trust him.

‘I’m not going to lie, Lance. I was surprised when Keith told me what happened. I didn’t think long distance would be the kind of thing to stop you from continuing…. Whatever was going on.”

“What was going on, Shiro? To me, it just felt like another hookup where they’d leave me in the dust afterwards. It happens all the time anytime. I just finished it before I got hurt again.” Lance locked up the gate and stumbled to sit down given his stiff legs. He didn’t have a lot of movement, but eventually he made it down, sitting with his legs up and elbows over the knees.

Shiro opened his mouth in understanding. “Ahhhh.” He kneeled in front of Lance, trying to get his attention. 

“Hunk may have filled me in. You’ve been cheated on a lot, huh?” 

Lance hummed sadly. “Yeah, three out of four ex-boyfriends, and three out of three ex-girlfriends. Afterwards, I kind of just said fuck it, started doing one night stands, two night stands. Sometimes they turned into fuck buddies, but they never wanted anything more, only wanted well…. Me. And it hurts after a while. “

“So now you put the distance between you and someone who may see more?”

Lance gaped. “I’m good for one thing and one thing only. Keith even said he’d like to talk and kiss _more._ How else am I supposed to take that?”

Shiro fell beside Lance, their shoulders knocking.

“Y’know, Keith has a real difficult time talking about his emotions. Usually can’t step within two feet of that can of worms.”

Lance sighed, putting his head into his arms. It may have been cowardly, but goddamn this wasn’t fun.

 “Lance, his Dad left him when he was young. And he went from foster home to foster home; some were okay, some were rather abusive from what I learned. Hell, apparently Zarkon was one of the firsts, and the reason why Keith and Lotor were at one point so close. They were the first friends each other had.” 

Lance looked exasperated. “But even so, that doesn’t give him any right to be shit at communication. If he wanted to continue and be something more, then why not just say it?” 

“No one taught him how.” Shiro explained quickly, but still remaining gentle. “He lacks social skills because he never had someone to look up to. Now, you’re right, it doesn’t give him much slack, but it does make you understand what he had to deal with and why he is the way he is.”

Lance felt his heart break a little. “But still. If he’s that heartbroken, he wouldn’t have gone out last night to hook up with those two body builder guys.

“Well, you did, Lance. And I know you’re equally as heartbroken.”

Lance shuffled and held his knees closer to him.

“Shiro. Keith is going to do great things. I- I’m not. I’m not going anywhere. And if my love life has taught me anything, it’s saying that I have no right being together with someone, to one day have the capacity of being… loved. I don’t deserve that.”

Shiro sighed. Lance felt Shiro’s hand twitch as he turned Lance around into a deep hug.

“I don’t think that, Lance. And anyone whose told you so is lying. You’re very kind, gentle, loyal, and this is only from a few days of knowing you. And I haven’t seen Keith this light and happy in years. He smiled, Lance. You don’t understand how much that means to me.”

Shiro pulled away, just enough to keep Lance within arms reach. “You did that. I know you’re worth more than you think you are.”

“I’m not, Shiro, my ex-boyfriend already-“

“Maybe give Keith a chance to prove them otherwise? I think you both would do each other some good. And I know. I know yesterday hurt him, Lance, even so I know he wants nothing more than another shot.”

Lance didn’t seem to believe him.

“When Keith said he’d like to talk and _kiss_ more, I think he may have been trying to ask you out… Longer… term. I know he was trying, in his own bad way, to keep you two together. He cares about you and thinks highly of you. And Jesus, if I have to hear anymore damned essays about your legs or the colour of your eyes I’m going to shoot somebody. Just! The kid just sucks at anything romantic. If I were you, I wouldn’t be putting yourself down so much, because you might miss the chance to do something great." 

“You really think so, Shiro?”

“Oh god kid, I know so. Don’t make me say it again.” He laughed, and Lance couldn’t help but offer a small one for him in return. 

Shiro sighed, falling back down against the wooden gate. 

“So, now that that’s out of the way. Could I ask you to do me a favour?” 

Lance hummed in acknowledge and motioned his head for Shiro to continued. “Can you call Keith for me? Because unlike answering the phone for his brother, he might actually pick up the phone for you.”

Lance smiled sincerely, and grabbed the phone out of his pant pocket.

“You don’t have to do it now, but when you do just text me and let me know if he answered or not.” Shiro got up from his seat, wiping off his jeans of the dirt.

He began to stretch, arms rising over his head.

“Good job on feeding Lucy, by the way. I really appreciate the help.”

“Anytime I guess.”

“I hope so, Lance. Are you coming to the bull riding competition tonight?” 

Lance shrugged and remained on his haunches on the ground. “I don’t know yet…”

“Well I personally think you should. I know Keith might be trying to play confident, but I know he’s scared. He’s never done bullriding before. I think having your support there would mean more to him than you might know.” 

Lance nodded his head, still undecided. 

“Just think about it. It’s at 4 pm at Grandstand. Hopefully see you there?”

“Yeah, maybe. See you around Shiro.

Shiro waved, exiting the stalls. “See you later, Lance.”

***********

Lance stayed around the stables for most of the day. He didn’t know what drew him there, but he really didn’t feel like moving. He watched as competitors came and went with their horses, someone else sometimes returning them to their pens. 

He had tried phoning Keith as per Shiro’s request, but nothing occurred. Lance went straight to voicemail both times.

It was mid afternoon when Lotor stumbled in, looking distraught and tired. His perfect hair was laced into a disheveled braid, flicked from side to side against his back.

They caught each other’s eyes from across the way, and Lotor stopped.

‘Twink,”

“Lyumila.”

Lotor visibly sighed and shook his head. He moved his braid from his back to the front shoulder as he readjusted his hat.

“How’s Keith?” He asked, a surprising gentleness to his voice. There was a hint of a waver there too, Lance noticed.

“Why do you care?”

Lotor looked down to his hands, contemplating. “I may have fucked up with him, but I still care. I always will; either way, no one deserves a horse stomping on them.” 

Lance hummed, rising from his position on the ground. He stared Lotor straight in the eye, trying to appear bigger, more dominant. Like he wasn’t afraid. Lance was tall, but he was lean. He wasn’t as huge as Lotor or his Father. 

Lotor seemed to find the gesture amusing if his lowly grin was anything to go by. “So, how is he?”

“And I should know?” 

Lotor seemed to take this in, noticing the dark rim under Lance’s tired eyes. “Well, in any case, if you see happen to see him can you get him to give me a call?”

“And why should I?” Lance spat viciously, jumping out of his stupor of attempting to be suave.

Lotor sneered and growled, spit flying from his mouth. “Because Keith doesn’t fuck up during competitions. Older equipment doesn’t just break. He doesn’t shatter the same wrist, twice, in an almost identical accident!” 

Lance stepped back, crossing his arms.

“You’re saying he was sabotaged?” 

Lotor nodded. “Get him to call me. I have a lawyer lined up that I think would do well against the perpetrator.”

“And why do you think he’ll accept your help?” 

“He most likely won’t. But I do wish to seek atonement for my actions. He deserves happiness, and I’m hoping you’ll help him find it.” 

Lance made a humph sound. “So you have an idea of who it was.” 

“Oh, Twink. The answer is obvious to me. He already confessed. I just hope to put the scum six feet under where he belongs.”

Lotor moved past Lance, offering him a smile. “You should hurry, the bull racing starts in 15 minutes. He’ll need you there.” 

Lotor’s smile fell as he stopped beside Lance’s shoulder. He didn’t look Lance in the face, but he could see the detriment on Lotor’s expression. “Twink?” He asked solemnly. Lance didn’t offer any exchange, but he didn’t shut Lotor up either. The silence seemed to be Lotor’s understanding to continue. He touched the bruise on the side of his cheek, chucking lightly. 

“Thank you for stopping me the other night.” And Lotor brushed past him, his hips moving in his perfected custom made cowboy boots.

Lance didn’t even get a chance to say anything.

But his feet began moving without input.

And at quarter to 4, Lance found himself running towards Grandstand.

He needed to get to Keith. 

***********

“You’re going to be fine, Keith.” Shiro said, standing next to his brother. Keith wanted to do this. He’d forced himself into a corner that he couldn’t back out of.

Even if he wanted to.

“How’re you feeling?” 

“Scared, tired, hungry, and horny.” Keith tried to joke, but his voice wavered as he spoke.

What did he get himself into? 

Sure, he had practiced as much as he could without an actual bull around. But Keith hadn’t actually seen a bull up close and personal before. He should have made his round earlier in the weekend. He should have visited the damned creature. Now, there was no bond, no significant memories with each other.

And the first thing Keith noticed was that the thing was fucking massive.

And terrifying. Completely, 100% terrifying. And Keith’s been bucked high off of an 18 hander.

His bull, simply named Dog because his sponsor thought he was _oh-so-clever_ (that’s my bull, Dog!), stood angrily in his chute. He eyed trespassers like he was a damned Great White shark, button eyes that held little life to them staring into the abyss. 

Keith shivered, turning away from the beady-eyed death trap. 

Why did he wear his chaps today, which just so happened to have red embroidered in them? 

He rolled the wrist on his good hand, trying to warm up as he tried to ignore his impending doom.

The things he did for retribution against egotistical, cheating asshats. 

Speaking of somewhat egotistical asshats (albeit not cheating, he did have _that_ to his name):

“He’s not here, is he?”

Shiro’s smile became terse as he openly sighed. “No, Keith. He’s not.”

“Maybe it’s for the best, then.” 

“I talked to him earlier. He’s going through some stuff. He needs to get over that hump first before anything else.”

Keith whipped aggressively around towards Shiro, his injured pointed finger hitting Shiro in the chest. “And I can’t be there for that? Even as a friend? Jesus Christ, I just wish he knew he was worth somethin’. Thinkin’ of him makes my blood boil like a bat at breakfast.” Keith stomped his foot into the ground, instantly regretting the move when a streak of pain shot up his leg, and over his stitched scar. Keith hissed, running his hand over the bandaged wound. 

Shiro didn’t seem to notice as he was too busy trying to dissect Keith’s last intangible simile.

“Nevermind. Can’t think of that boy now. I’ve gotta get ready.” Keith told himself, trying to warm his body up as much as physically possible. He slid himself to the ground none to gracefully, eventually landing on his ass and stretching his legs. 

In retrospect, Keith really shouldn’t have gone out last night. He really shouldn’t have had those drinks and given and received blowjobs from those guys. They may have been as hot as a gas guzzler in July, but the boys were dim and were only looking for a quick hook up. Keith wanted to laugh in their faces when they seemed astonished they weren’t going to get anymore. 

His ass was riding only bulls today, not dicks.

Even so, his stitches stretched and he knew if he went anymore they’d tear.

… He really should have listened to the doctor and stayed on bed rest.

Keith wasn’t known for his ability to listen to authority though. 

Lotor had gone first in the event, and he did surprisingly well. Keith was almost shocked. But he knew his Father had recently bought a cattle ranch, and a bull as well in preparation for Lotor moving up the ranks in rodeo.

It was pathetic, using money that wasn’t his own to practice? Keith wished he had the same privileges in life for this to be considered fair. All he got were fake bulls in sketchy bars and more practice with Chariot. And he knew horses and bulls were an entirely different type of ball game. 

Keith knew that the scoring was different, and marking was not a thing with bulls. It was all about the speed and agility of the animal, and the control of the rider. Keith wasn’t allowed to touch the spurs to aggravate the animal, but knew he could gain ‘style’ points if he could control the bull.

If a rider was kicked off before the 8 seconds, the bull would still be rewarded points. And if it didn’t perform well, the rider could opt to take a second turn again after everyone else, which was risk in and of itself.

And Lotor was in control of his swinging body. Unlike a mare or stallion, bulls didn’t just jump up and down, they swung their huge trunk like bodies around in circles and jumped high. They rolled in their motions and twisted cruelly. They had more power in their stomps.

They were just the more raw performance, and a reason why they were always the favourite for rodeo. 

Keith gulped as he looked towards the stands.

Matt and Allura were waving happily to him, yelling “Good luck!” Hunk and Pidge sat beside the rambunctious two and had made a small sign, holding it while screaming, “Kick some Lotor ass, Keith!”

Keith laughed to himself for that, but his face fell when he noticed the next few seats in the row were taken by unfamiliar faces.

Deep inside, Keith had wished the other had come. Just to see him on last time.

“Keith,” Shiro called, drawing him away from his thoughts. Keith moved his torso up from the dirt, and began lifting from his mid split position. He wasn’t the most flexible person by any means, but it was a damn good stretch.

“It’s your turn, buddy. You ready?”

Keith nodded his head, ignoring the beginning trembles of his body.

He gulped moving over towards the chute, careful of his injuries.

The bull immediately snorted when Keith got closer and pulled himself up the chute, drawing too near when he tried to sit himself on top. The bull let out a growl and started trying to shake Keith off. Keith felt his body fling from the power, his torso falling over into the ridge of its stiff neck. His good hand reached up, steadying himself where neck met behind the ear.

Keith took a breath, the bull realizing he wasn’t getting Keith off him quite yet while stuck in the small cage. 

Keith rearranged himself, straightening his spine and adjusting his hat one last time.

He looked towards the arena, shivers running down his spine while his other hand was sentenced to a death grip in fear.

This was so stupid.

Keith was quite literally shaking in his boots.

But he did as he always did and moved past the fear. He forced his injured wrist into the air, his overshirt hiding the majority of the cast. Barely anyone would notice unless they were looking. He gave the signal, showing the screaming arena that he was ready, 

“Aaand next up we have our other newbie, Keith Koganeeee! Everybody give a round for Keith, because after yesterday kid, you’re going to need it!” 

***********

The arena was busier than Lance had ever seen it. People were sitting on each other’s laps in order to view the spectacle. There were crowds surrounding each doorway leading to the event. This, however, was intrusive to Lance’s path. He somehow, in his rapid stupor, stumbled through the bodies and landed on the first two steps high in the arena. He could still make out the dirt ground, and saw Keith to his left, making his way to the chute. Shiro followed him with his shoulders raised and chin high. He was giving Keith some last minute advice it seemed.

But Keith didn’t seem to be listening. His pupils were small and glazed over.

Lance exhaled, trying to catch his breath. Thank god. He had made it just in time. Lance noticed a large monitor hanging over on the far wall. It showed all 15 contestants, and their current scores.

Keith was number 12 on the list, and Lance now realized that Lotor had been the first competitor of the event. Lotor scored a 72, one of the higher scores thus far it seemed. If none of the last ones placed, Lotor would be getting bronze in the event. 

Interesting. He must have seen Lance just as he was walking back. Lance was perplexed; didn’t Shiro say it started at 4? Or perhaps that was just when Keith would be going. Lance shook his head, noticing the quietening crowd as the infamous injured party tried to make his way over the gate. 

Keith was in the chute. Lance watched him jump on the bull, being careful for his injuries. It was an idiot move, one Lance could tell Keith was regretting. 

The bull was aggressive and dangerous. As soon as Keith landed on its back, it tried to shake the poor boy off. Keith was flung forward but seemed to catch himself with his elbow, waiting a few moments to steady himself with his good hand.

Lance saw the wince when he clutched his shirt, feeling around where his stitches should be.

It took only a short few seconds, but Keith managed to sway his hips back up, lifting his torso. And Lance gulped, mind taking over his body. He sprinted forward, flying off the first stair and down through the groups of people, skipping steps every now and then.

The kid was pale, too pale. He looked like he was about to vomit from the pain.

But he was still going for it. Keith was still going to try and ride. 

All this? Just to make a point? Texans are nuts, Lance thought. 

And as he lifted his good hand in the air to signal his start, Lance could see his arm trembling. Keith was trying to hide it, but he was scared of the beast.

Keith tried to take a solid breath, breathing to quickly to calm himself. His eyes were wide, and Lance tore down the steps as the announcer taunted Keith.

Lance almost tripped running down the flights, stumbling as he caught himself on a handrail. But Lance couldn't stop, not yet. He jumped froward again, weaving through the crowds. 

The deafening beep for the program rang, and the event began.

Keith’s chute opened and the bull rolled into the arena, jumping up and twisting around. It was instantly obvious that Keith lacked control of his upper body. His torso flung around like those inflatable tube men outside of car dealerships. He tried to correct his spine, but within only the first second, the bull jumped high and spun. It’s back legs were higher then its head when it landed, it’s horns piercing into the dirt. It still swung around, throwing Keith in circular motions. Keith fell forward, his nose almost hitting the mane before the bull lifted again, Keith’s head flinging back and hitting its boney rear hard.

His cowboy hat went flying to the dirt as Keith screamed, and it was a sound Lance never wanted to here again. 

He jumped at the bottom of the staircase and reached for the handrail, his feet landing between the thin boards of the fencing and he shot his torso over, screaming as loud as he could while remaining behind the wooden panels. He almost felt bad for shoving past the group of adoring teenage girls.

He wanted to say something, an apology, or ‘you got this buddy,’ ‘don’t be afraid’ or even ‘kick some ass!’ but he didn’t have enough time. So he said the first and only thing he knew that could garner Keith’s attention. As close as he could be beside the chute and only about a dozen feet away from Keith himself, he screamed. Above all of the crowd, when Lance screamed as loud as he did, he knew Keith could only pick up the sound of his voice. 

“KEITHHH!!!”

Keith’s head shot up, wide and scared eyes falling onto Lance’s while the bull swung around again. It was only three seconds in, and Keith began using Lance as a spot, turning his head to stare only at Lance instead of the bull.

“Keith, Keith, Keith, Keith!” Lance turned around, motioning for others to join him, grinning wide when the crowd started screaming Keith’s name twice per second along with Lance.

Lance saw the relief in Keith’s form, noticed the look of determination step over his fear. His eyes pierced, and Keith shot his torso back into a steady position. His hand remained in the air, his hips now moving in motion with the bull, his torso in control of the swings. 

The bull growled and took another spinning nose dive. Keith remained calm, allowing his body to fall with the bull instead of trying to go against it. The bull shot back up, shaking its neck and rear end, Keith’s body moving in time with its progression.

The crowd continued to say his name when the bull lifted back up, bucking his back legs high off the ground.

The buzzer marked the end, and Keith let go, his body rolling off the angered male in a backward tuck. He didn’t land all too gracefully, his injuries keeping him from doing too much. He landed on his two feet, slowly falling onto all fours.

Even as he began to grin wildly, Lance could tell that Keith was in shock. 

***********

Adrenaline filled Keith’s veins, a fire sparking inside that he thought had been extinguished.

The crowd roared for him, cheered louder than he’d ever heard.

Keith grinned, pulling a Nyma and waving at the crowd with both arms. It stretched his stitches, and he immediately pulled back. The pain was barely noticeable, if not completely numb, but he knew better than too stretch them further. Keith was just too thrilled right now.

With the help of one of the shows workers who was saying something that Keith never picked up, Keith made his way back to the warm up pit, grabbing his cowboy hat on the way. He chucked it back onto his unwashed head just as Shiro raised a palm. Keith instantly high fived it, their hand embracing as Shiro pulled Keith in for a hug. 

“Good job, kid. I’m proud of you.”

Keith huffed, his breath finally coming back.

He still felt a bit nauseated, and his body trembled but for entirely different reasons.

 His first two seconds were crap until he finally got his head back on. 

“I did it, Shiro. I rode a bull for a full 8 seconds.” 

“And injured too. That should be extra points.” Shiro sighed, but he couldn’t help the smile that continued to spread. “C’mon. We should probably go see a medic. I want to make sure none of your injuries worsened on that damned thing.”

Keith held tightly onto Shiro’s shirt, keeping his older brother in place. “Nuh uh, I’ve come all this way, just rode a bull, and maybe kicked Lotor’s sorry ass to all the way to Minnesota and back, and you want to take me to a medic? Now?” Keith grinned, shaking his head while he panted. “No way! I’m seeing my scores, Shiro.” He teased.

Keith turned around, watching his name on the far screen.

“Come on,” he whispered between the two. “I don’t even need a high score, please…” Keith just needed to out place Lotor. 

His fist tightened while he waited, watching.

“Come on… come on…”

The screen glitched for a hot second, and Keith’s name jolted back onto the screen, a score of 74 landing on the board.

Keith yelled, Shiro throwing his hands into the air before pulling Keith into his arm. He surrounded his metal arm around Keith’s neck, using his knuckles to toss Keith’s hat to the ground and give a cruel noogie to his head. Keith’s face was mostly a wide smile, eyes squinted and wrinkled from the cheers of the crowd. 

There were still three other contestants, the last two of which were experienced fan favourites. They’d probably be placing. But that didn’t matter to Keith.

No matter what happened, Keith had beat Lotor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotor doesn't know Lance's name. What can you do?  
> Leave a comment or kudos if you wish! I appreciate anything and everything :D Only two more chapters to go guys! :(  
> Lastly, check out my tumblr turnawaytherose.tumblr.com! I sometimes reblog kewl shit ;)


	11. Country Roads (Take Me Home)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So APPARENTLY, according to NYCC spoilers (S4 spoilers ahead, just sayin) Lance is the damn canon cowboy. God damnit, I'm going to have to rewrite this entire fic now, with Lance as a cowboy and Keith as the pining observer! xD (jokingggg - they both pine)  
> But otherwise, enjoy the last chapter at Countryfest. It's major cliches and fandom tropes and 11 pages of near and full on smut, on the house. Foreplay’s important guys.

Keith was immediately taken to the medic after placing, his adrenaline still high and making him too fidgety for the Doctor to do a proper analysis.

The smile never once fell from his face, even as the pain slowly made it’s way back to being noticeable. Extremely. Noticeable.

“I placed, Shiro. I placed!”

“Yeah, yeah, now how’s the bill of health?”

His bruised ribs were not any more bruised than before, but his stitches were going to need to be replaced. And after getting a severe lecture from the medic of Keith’s stupidity, Keith left with Shiro, giddy as ever.

The group decided that they’d spent the rest of the day on the amusement rides, but Keith took off early to rest. He promised he’d meet up for drinks later in the evening, even if he wasn’t able to drink due to his meds.

He also may not have yet forgiven Lance quite yet, which was rather obvious in his silent treatment to the kid before he left.

Lance was left at a stand still; he wasn’t sure what he should do.

He sulked at the back of the group as they walked through the grounds, hands tucked in his back pocket when someone drifted beside him. 

“Hey, Lance.” 

Matt’s voice was much too low and concerned for Lance to take him seriously.

Lance jutted his chin to the side and made an intangible sound, acknowledging Matt’s presence. He hated how he could see the pity behind Matt’s eyes. The older of the two patted around awkwardly. He opened his mouth and closed it, opened his mouth and closed it again. 

He didn’t have much grace for swerving around these types of conversations. Suddenly, his eyes brightened and he smiled widely, eyes wrinkling at the sides.

“It was really cool what you did today, for Keith.” He said honestly, ducking his head under Lance’s torso so he could properly look at Lance with a smile. Lance was still looking off to the side, but couldn’t get the other out of his line of sight. Matt was nothing if not determined.

“So word on the street is you’re regretting your decision.”

Lance hummed, a blush rising on his face.

“Give me the silent treatment all you want, but it’s not going to work.” Matt said straightening back up. He clapped Lance around the back and tugged the taller boy into his side. It was just awkward if anything, Lance blinking his confusion.

“Oh, look a hot chocolate stand! Hey guys! Me and Lance are just gunna get a hot chocolate, we’ll meet up with you later!” Matt didn’t even wait for a response from his confused group of friends as he rounded to the stand, Lance still plastered to his side. 

It was quite a sight. Lance was at least a head taller than Matt, he should have the ability to get out of Matts strong grip. He couldn’t though, even if Lance did try.

The grin remained as Matt ordered two hot chocolates, immediately giving the first to Lance.

The Cuban boy was searching through his wallet for the correct change when the drink was shoved in his hand, Matt lowering Lance’s wallet and gesturing for it to be put away. 

“On me this time, man. I figured you need it.”

“I need a beer.” Lance responded.

“Well hot chocolate is the next best thing. And we’re going to the pub in a few hours, can’t have you passing out before then.” Matt winked.

Lance thankfully nibbled at the rim, shaking his head at the painful heat that hit him instantly. It was too hot, so he stirred the hot chocolate with a motion of his wrist, trying to get it to cool down. Matt reached for his own, instantly taking a large gulp and coming away with a smile. 

Lance could feel his mouth drop.

The Holts. They were a different breed.

While Lance focused on his hot chocolate, Matt led them to the side, sitting them down on a bench under a tree. The shade was nice, even for the later evening.

Lance continued to stay silent, his mind running a mile per minute as he tried to figure out what to say. What was Matt doing. What was Lance doing. Everything was questionable and why was Lance even alive, existing, in this moment and time. It almost felt like the universe was just trying to further humiliate him with all these talks.

Noticing the anxiety drifting from his friend, Matt sighed, lowering his elbows against his legs. Lance fell back against the bench, his arms hanging along the back’s edge and balancing his ankle against his knee, shaking his ankle.

“Nice night it turned out to be, huh?” 

Lance nodded his head while his thoughts went flying, sipping his hot chocolate and still hissing at the overbearing heat.

“So what pub are we going to?” Lance decided to ask, trying to put an end to his raging thoughts. Talking always did help, and the accidental silent treatment came to an abrupt stop. In all honesty, Lance was upset, completely at himself, but the silent treatment was never quite his thing. Talking always seemed to work best. He’d learned young that communication was key, especially in a big family such as his own.

“Uhh, Rods n’ Guns. They have karaoke tonight, and Pidge decided for all of us so that’s where we’re going. Sister’s command. I don’t make the rules.”

“Never misses a chance to drunkenly sing Bohemian Rhapsody alone, huh?” Lance chuckled, ignoring the fact that it was the same pub Lance and Keith frequented just the day before. His small smile became tight, something Matt seemed to pick up.

“Or I’ll Make a Man Out of You.” Matt retorted, laughing. He shook his head, tossing back another gulp of the steaming liquid. “Still better than Shiro’s version of Toxic.” He mumbled, his mouth moving to make a disgusted motion. It seemed like a regretful memory, one Matt didn’t want to remember. Lance wanted to know more.

“So-“

“Let me guess, “Lance interrupted, pointing his hot chocolate towards Matt. His eyes were still drawn towards his own lap. “You’re next on the list to talk to me about my idiotic decision of ending whatever was happening with Keith.”

“Well, there isn’t exactly a list, but sure.” Matt tried to joke. Lance didn’t pick up the humour, shifting his slowly numbing perched leg.

Matt hummed, his hopeful attitude beginning to reach a decline. “I know it’s getting to you, and I just wanted to say you’re our friend just as much as Keith. We’re here for you if you need to talk.”

Lance’s eye ticked, responding just a bit too quickly. “Yeah, I know man. Thanks.” 

Matt ignored the snide comment, moving forward. “And I know Shiro already talked to you, but I do think it needs to be emphasized. Hunk and Pidge let us know what happened with your exes, and how they’ve mostly cheated on you, and left you in the dust, and broken up with you over text when long distance never worked, or-“ 

“Got it. Thanks” Lance quipped, wincing at the thoughts.

“Sorry, just mimicking Hunk.”

“Well you got the run-on sentences down." 

“Glad. But really, dude. I know it hasn’t worked in the past, but I know Keith. When he wants something, he’s not going to let something like long distance get in the way. He’d actually give a shit and try. And I know you’re worried that, because you’re on vacation, you’re different people and as soon as you go back to your lives, you’ll have nothing in common. Trust me, Keith doesn’t change who he is just because of a different setting. The kid never puts on a face-“

Lance snorted, nodding his head in understanding.

“I know it’s been hard for you, but if those are some of the reasons you’re holding yourself back from something great, I just wanted to help shed some light and put a different observation in place.” 

Lance nodded again. “Yeah, I think it’s starting to set in, that it could be something different. But I’m still scared, right? Like, it’s hurt so badly in the past, and I just so badly don’t want to go through that again. It hurts now, just after a few days of knowing Keith. How much would it hurt if it lasted longer? I know it’s cowardly, but I’m so scared, man.”

He felt the cold skin on a palm land on his bent knee, and Lance looked up for the first time since this conversation started, Matt finally grabbing his attention.

“I know how it feels to be scared, Lance. I really do.” 

“But-“ 

“Allura, Shiro, and myself have been coming to Countryfest every year for the past three years, Lance. And Allura and Shiro have been dating for even longer. It’s not always the most fun to third-wheel. They’re super cool, but this is still a vacation for them, and I sometimes want to give them their space.”

Matt took away his hand folding his palms together on his lap. He turned to the ground, looking contemplative. 

“Two years ago I met someone, too.” He started, voice low. “We hooked up at the club, danced, got drunk, hit it off and hung out for the rest of the weekend. I barely spent anytime with Shiro and Allura, who barely noticed since it was during a pretty intense honeymoon phase.” He explained slowly. His cheeks reddened.

“And like you, I had just gotten out of a pretty bad relationship. She- well, we were together for a few years. I was even thinking about proposing at one point. But I found out she had been cheating on me for almost 6 months, and I broke. I didn’t want to get into a relationship again, but I missed the companionship. So I threw myself at him, and he caught me when I was falling.”

Matt stared deeply onto his bare ring finger, fingers beginning to shake as he fisted them. Lance was honestly interested. As far as he had known, Matt was painfully single.

“I decided to call it off, for the exact same reasons as you. I didn’t think long distance would work, I thought he was a player who hooked up with young guys at the bar, I thought he’d cheat, I thought- I thought…”

“What happened?” Lance asked thoughtfully. “Afterwards?”

“I- I missed him. It was four days I spent with him, since we went back to his place for a day after the festival. He asked me that night at dinner to continue, I broke it off, saying I was a slut, I only wanted a hook up, I got what I wanted, yada yada. I told him he wasn’t worth it, and I wasn’t either…”

Lance winced, recognizing the tactic. “You were trying to get him to hate you so he wouldn’t regret it or miss you." 

Matt nodded. “Yeah, exactly. But the fucker saw right through it… I returned to the coast, and I was still living with Shiro at the time, and I sort of fell into a bout of depression I guess. It was a struggle to get out of bed, move around, or eat something that I actually had to cook. Cereal became my main food source… Shiro was worried, cause he had no idea what even happened. But my- the guy showed up, he’d somehow found me. And he fought for me. And it’s been long distance ever since, but its worked out so far. I haven’t regretted my decision once in two years.”

Lance blinked in awe. “I- I thought you were single.”

The sad smile returned, but Matt looked up and turned back to Lance pensively. “I haven’t told a lot of people. My parents are okay with me being bi, but… there’s an age difference… and a pretty big one at that.” Matt blushed, scratching the back of his head. “He was actually one of my old professors, and a good friend of my Dads. We… haven’t figured out how to break the news to them, even if we make each other happier than we’ve ever been. I’m sure they’d get used to it eventually, but the process time. That’ll be the tough part…”

Lance hummed. “Kind of like Monica and Richard from Friends.” 

Matt snapped his head up, smiled widely and shouted, “Exactly! I always tell him that and he just says, ‘sure, honey, whatever you say’. That condescending piece of shit…” before looking embarrassed by his sudden outburst. He waved an apology to the child and parent he almost hit with his enthusiasm, and appeared guilty at his curse word in front of a child.

He turned back to Lance with an appointed look. “The point is Lance, I did the exact same thing as you and it worked out for me. Keith may not be my boyfriend, but he is just, if not more, determined than my boyfriend. Maybe it could work out for you.”

Lance stalled. “But, I hurt him. I said such horrible things. He’s not going to come running back now since he thought I meant it. How do I change his mind?”

Matt took a long gulp of his hot chocolate, finishing the cup and squishing the material in his hands. Lance shivered when a joker like smile fell over the boy’s face.

“Have Allura and Shiro told you I helped set them up?” 

***********

 

The crew found themselves at the Rods n’ Guns, the same pub that Keith and Lance had attended the evening before, instead of going to Grandstand for the concerts.

It was karaoke, and what better way to spend a last night of vacation then drinking with your friends and singing yourselves silly.

After the talk with Matt, the two planned an idea. Matt called it ‘Operation: Win Keith’s Heart Back.’

Lance called it, ‘Operation: Probable Failure.’

The contrasting optimism and pessimism was overwhelming between the two.

“Oh, hello sugar! You’re back this evening!”

Lance jumped at the sudden voice and turned, noticing the kind curly haired server from yesterday, smiling kindly at him.

“Hey, yeah I am! It’s the last night, might as well be with friends, right?”

“Sounds fun.” She smiled, shifting her empty tray against her lean hip.

“Where’s your partner?” She asked, looking around the group. “I don’t see him. I can always ring in his Cosmo or tequila sunrise if he’s here? That’s what he had yesterday, right?” She asked honestly.

Lance blushed, “Yeah, yeah, that’s right. But… actually-" 

Matt jumped up from his seat beside Lance, waving his hands in front of Lance’s face.

“Cosmo sounds great, you can put those two on my bill. He’s just in the washroom right now.” He grinned. Lance quirked an eyebrow.

“As for me, I’ll just have a two shafts. One for me and one for this guy.” He pointed to Lance, winking.

Lance groaned.

The server took the rest of the drink orders and left to put them in the system. 

Lance turned to Matt. “A shaft?”

Matt looked dumbfounded, almost hurt at Lance’s ignorance. “It’s a shot over ice in a tall glass. Vodka, Kahlua, coffee, and milk, I think. And you drink it through a straw. Fan-fucking-tastic. And trust me, you’ll need it before our master plan. Actually, maybe I should have made that two…” 

Lance gulped.

The drinks quickly came, and Lance happened to beat Matt for finishing the shot, his chest beginning to tighten for what was to come. He shakily ordered two more for himself and Matt, figuring that would be just enough for the upcoming conversation. 

He knew Keith was on his way. He knew that Keith didn’t know Lance was there. He was ready for a black eye when he was first seen.

His body became all the more terse as time moved slowly, waiting for the familiar black head of hair and ripped flannel to round the corner.

Matt nudged the Cosmo towards Lance. “Drink up, baby cakes.” Matt grinned slyly. Pidge sipped on her rum and coke, eyeing the two. 

“What are you two planning?” She whispered towards them, Hunk leaning forward to listen in on the conversation as well.

Matt tried to wave Pidge away, ignoring her. “He can’t drink with his meds idiot, and I just paid a hefty sum for that martini. Drink it up.” He picked up the drink, pushing it against Lance’s lips. Lance sputtered, reaching for the thin handle.

“You shouldn’t be condoning getting drunk for this, Matt.” Lance argued, sipping the cold pink liquid. 

“Sadly, I know you’re a heavy weight. It’ll take more than that to get you drunk. Tipsy, maybe. Tipsy I’ll condone.”

Lance couldn’t exactly argue that. He huffed as he took a long sip of the cosmo. He made a noise of disgust. He hated cocktails.

Lance heard a small gasp from behind him, turning his head to see the cowboy hat, red flannel, lanky jeans, and beautiful black hair.

Lance choked on his gulp of cosmo.

Lance could see from his peripheral vision that Keith was weighing his options; to turn and leave, or spend his last night with friends and probably his most hated person on earth at this given moment.

Keith gulped loudly as he walked towards the group, step by slow step, like he would turn and run the moment Lance made a sound. Lance kept to himself though, changing from his Cosmo to his already-finished shaft, nipping at the straw while his lap became very interesting all of a sudden. 

Keith took a seat very close to Shiro and beside Hunk, on the exact opposite side of Lance from around the round table.

“Oh, ther’yar’ sugar!” The server said enthusiastically. She touched his shoulder and smiled at him, ignoring how he jumped at the touch.

“Your other friend already bought you a Cosmo, but can I grab ya something else?”

“Uhhh…” Keith said, stooped. “Just a non-alcoholic beer for now, thanks.” 

“What kind?”

“Surprise me.”

She left, and the table got quiet. Awkward. Lance loudly sipped at his finished drink, the straw making a horrible squelching noise, and Keith’s eye ticked. He never said anything though.

The table shifted around awkwardly, the tension between Lance and Keith dictating the conversation. Allura brushed a piece of her hair away bashfully. 

“So, Keith! How are you feeling.”

Keith fell against his chair, arms crossed and eyes shut. “I’m alright.” He muffled. 

“That’s good, I guess. What kind of meds are you on?”

“Too many.” He quipped, trying to end the conversation.

Allura took the hint, fingers enfolding together.

“Well, alright then. Lance, Matt! You two seem cheerful-“

Lance noticed the eye tick from Keith’s direction.

“What were the shots you were doing?” 

Matt smiled, jumping in to save Lance’s ass.

“They’re called shafts.” 

Hunk snickered softly on the side at the name.

“They’re tall shots, with vodka, kahlua, coffee ad milk. They’re good.”

Pidge hummed, sipping her beer. “Maybe we should all get some. I think we’re going to need it.” She whispered to Shiro who flushed, groaning into his hand.

The waitress came back with Keith’s beverage, who began drinking it like a madman.

The thing wasn’t even alcoholic.

Pidge couldn’t handle the awkwardness. “So Hunk, how was the phonecall with Shay earlier today? How is she doing out on the field?” She prompted, trying to settle the worry. 

Lance arched an eyebrow. “Shay called today?”

Hunk nodded. “Yeah, she did man. You were out but she says ‘Hi’.” 

“I can’t believe I missed her.”

Keith scoffed, muttering something that sounded like ‘That’s surprising.’ Lance ignored it, allowed Shiro to elbow him on his hurt arm.

“W-well. Yeah! She’s doing well! Really well, actually. We’ve been trying to call each other daily since she left.”

“Oh yeah? That’s good Hunk. Is it long distance?” Shiro asked, letting Hunk continue.

“Yeah, just for a few months. She recently left though, and it was really tough at first. I mean, I live with Lance, but I feel like I’m at her place more than ours.” 

Lance chocked on a laugh. “You could say that again.”

Keith’s arm clenched against his chest, sipping angrily at his non-alcoholic beer.

“We definitely had a hard time at first, not being able to see each other as often.” Hunk confessed. Lance rose in his seat a little. He didn’t actually know about that.

“We’re used to being around each other almost all the time, so to suddenly be apart and never see each other, it was kind of a kick to the stomach. She’s on field training right now for her schooling with a professor, and it’ll last until the end of the semester. So it’ll be quick, it just sucks for now.”

Shiro nodded in understanding. “It’s always tough, at first. But I’m glad you’re getting through it, Hunk. From what it sounds like, she’s a great girl.”

Hunk’s smile invaded his entire face. “Oh, she totally is! If you think my cooking is great, you should try her baking. Oh my god! Her boston cream pies are out of this world!” He laughed, smile falling. 

“She loves country, and we were supposed to come here together, but she got the position and couldn’t make it… I’ll admit, I was so angry at first, and I didn’t even know why. I was excited for her, but I really didn’t want her to leave me for 4-6 months… We didn’t talk for almost two days.”

Lance’s eyes shot up, remembering when Shay had just accepted the position, and how Hunk almost had to buy another fridge from his copious amounts of cooking afterwards. He had been weirdly silent, but Lance hadn’t wanted to press his friend. It was obvious Hunk would talk when he wanted to. Lance was just there to keep his mind away from his worries. 

“What happened, afterwards?” Shiro asked, sitting up in his seat. 

Keith even peaked an eye open too.

“Shay came over when Lance was out for class. She sat me down and just… got me to talk. She knows I have a lot of anxieties, and it’s hard sometimes to get my thoughts together. So she helped me through them all, and toned down all my worries that she was going to break up with me if it wasn’t going to work out. Apparently she had the same fears, which was kind of nice to know.” Hunk laughed solemnly. 

“She got me to talk, and I said some hard things and she didn’t take it negatively. She listened and I listened, and I think we grew because of it.” Shiro hummed with a smile, Allura smiling widely beside him.

“Communication is key! Especially for a healthy relationship. You must talk things through for everything to continue on in a correct manner” Allura dotted, and Shiro nodded. "Or else tension just rises." He replied in agreement.

Keith huffed.

“Communication, huh? Doesn’t sound like someone I know.” He muttered, and Lance opened his mouth to argue defensively.

Matt rolled his eyes, stomping on Lance’s foot cruelly.

Lance yelped, jumping up from his seat and slamming his hands on the table. His eyes glared at Keith and he shouted:

“Keith, we need to talk!”

“No,” 

“Keith-“

“I already said no!”

“I know I hurt you!” Lance rushed out, near screaming. Luckily the bar was full and the music was loud. No one was paying attention to them.

“And I know this isn’t love, it isn’t yet because it’s only be three damned days, but fuck it I feel something for you! And I want to try for something more, alright? I think I’m getting it, but maybe there could be more, you know?”

“With your shit confidence, I’m surprised you can even tell yourself those lies. Fuck off, Lance. Y’aint here for shit. I know that now.” Keith sneered. Hunk moved his seat away, trying to look in every which direction other than Lance and Keith.

Pidge, Matt and Allura was intensely invested, Shiro side eyeing the conversation. He appeared to be staying away, trying to give them some sort of space in the close quarters, but Lance could tell he was listening. 

“Okay, listen. I know I fucked up. I’m used to being a quick lay, and them leaving the next morning. No one ever sticks around with me, alright? I thought you’d be the same once you got to know me. I just- I’m sorry. I never gave you the chance to have something more, and I’ve been thinking about it a lot. I may not deserve it. I’ve had too many people tell me that I don’t, but maybe- maybe they could be wrong. I don’t know, but I know I want to try, Keith. I want to try and continue this, alright? And it’s not just for an easy lay. An easy lay would NOT being going out with you. And yes, you are attractive, like holy crow I cant look away when you’re naked kind of attractive, but I like you for so much more, too. These past three days have been amazing, and I want it to continue. I want to stop you from getting into fights with homophobic shitheads. I want you to calm me down when I freak out from my fear of heights. I want to root you on from the stands. I want you to wake up beside me in my bed whenever possible, and for however long you’d allow it. I want to try for more, Keith.”

Keith looked impressed by the speech, his mouth hanging open like fish. His hand tightened around his non alcoholic beer, turning towards Shiro and Allura. “I’m- I’m sorry, I can’t.” He jumped up and left, walking away towards the back of the room. He still had his beer in his hand.

Probably going to get a smoke, Lance figured. He let out a breath, looking guilty towards Shiro and Allura.

“He just needs time, Lance. He’ll come around.” 

“Maybe he needs reassurance.” Allura suggested. “Y’know. One more big shebang to get him to realize that you’re being honest.”

“Like what?” Shiro asked, butting into the conversation. 

Shiro slowly turned his head when Allura smiled, pointing toward the group of misfits. He saw Matt, Hunk, and Pidge all begin to give him that very scary, evil, toothy grin that Lance had come to know too well.

“Oh, we have the perfect idea.” 

***********

 

The plan was simple. Shiro would bring Keith back to his spot in the pub, saying that Lance had left. The cowboy would fall for it, and boom. He’d be back in his seat.

And it worked, because Keith was back in his seat, and Lance could see him perfectly from his place behind the curtain. Sitting a little lopsided due to his one side of bruised ribs. His hair was down, and it was the first time Lance hadn’t seen him wearing his infamous red flannel. Must have thrown it off in a fit of rage in the parking lot or something…

Oh shit what the holy fuck was he thinking.

The server walked around the stage, giving him a glass of water.

“Ready?” She asked, just as the last drunk group ended their rendition of Mama Mia.

Lance gulped again in fear, twisting the hem of his shirt. He nodded, wishing he had more shots. He was feeling way to sober for this.

He hoped to fuck what Matt taught him in the brink of two and a bit hours was enough. Because shit, this was going further than typical karaoke. This was fucking serenading someone. In public. 

Like. What ever loving tropes did Matt use in his love life? It was becoming painfully obvious to Lance that the kid loved his clichés in the art of romance and wooing.

Lance felt to sturdy hands fall against the hollow of his back, the final push he needed. “Well, honey, you’re on. Break a leg.” She winked, literally pushing him onto the stage. 

Lance stumbled and he heard a few coughs and hollers from the boisterous audience. He swallowed the growing lump in his throat. Getting on stage and performing was never a problem for Lance. Singing for someone’s heart while they hated your guts was a different story. He could make out the few tables surrounding the stage, his own with his friends cheering sat on his left side, a few tables behind. He could still make out their faces, though, beyond the darkness of the pub and the light shining down on him.

The light was strong, and making him sweat.

From beyond the stage, he could barely make out Keith, eyes widened to the size of lavender pools. He tried to jump away from his seat, but both Matt and Shiro grabbed his shoulder, forcing him back down. Keith fell back with a huff, crossing his arms and looking away angrily.

Lance’s shaking fingers touched the mic, bringing his mouth to it.

“Hey everyone. My name is Lance, and I’m choosing a special song for a special someone. He knows who he is, so… Gorgeous, this ones for you.” He could hear Matt groan, because apparently rule number one of serenading someone during drunk karaoke, was that you weren’t supposed to give yourself an intro. You were just supposed to start singing.

Lance fell back, the music starting to play in the background. The soft guitar picked up, slowly and gently in the melody. He saw Keith’s head perk up at the familiar tune, seemingly gasping softly to himself.

His eyes were still beautifully wide in shock.

Lance licked his lips, closing his eyes as he began to sing.

“ _Almost heaven, West Virginia. Blue Ridge Mountains. Shenandoah River. Life is old there, older than the trees. Younger then the mountains, blowin’ like the breeze_.”

He opened his eyes, catching the thumbs up from Matt. Allura and Pidge were dancing in their seats to the song moving side to side, and Hunk and Shiro were nodding in approval with their beers.

And Keith- Keith was covering his face with his hands. His shoulders were hunched, and his hair fell over his casted wrist.

“ _Country roads, take me home to the place I belong. West Virginia, mountain momma, take me home, country roads."_

Shiro turned to whisper something to Keith with a kind smile. Keith shook him off, his hands never leaving his face.

“ _All my memories gathered ‘round her. Miner’s lady, stranger to blue water. Dark and dusty, painted in the sky. Misty taste of moonshine, teardrops in my eyes.”_

Keith’s fingers spread, his eyes seeing from behind, hiding. It was cute. Lance laughed through the song, staring straight at Keith the entire time. 

_“Country roads, take me home to the place I belong. West Virginia, mountain momma, take me home, country roads.”_

Keith seemed to enjoy it in disbelief. Lance could tell he didn’t know what to think. So Lance continued singing, trying his best to let Keith know through his voice that this was for him. This was only Keith.

Keith had said this was one of his favourite songs. 

“-I _hear her voice in the morning hour she calls me, the radio reminds me of my home far away.”_

Shiro turned to Keith again, but Keith swatted his hands away. He growled, pushing at Shiro’s and Matt’s hands. He stomped up from his chair and moved away. He walked around the tables. And Lance could feel the rising desperation. He needed to be here. This was for him! Lance drew out as much passion in his voice as he could muster, entering the climax of the song.

_“Driving down the road I feel like I should have been home yesterday, yesterday.”_

Keith walked around a few tables, and was now in standing in the hall leading towards the stage, walking away. Lance caught his eyes as he walked by, could see the tears there.

His feet seemed to stop for him, fists shaking at his side. Keith was trying to leave. But he couldn’t. He wasn’t leaving. He stopped, back turned, at least 10 feet in front of Lance. 

Keith was all Lance could see.

 _“Country roads, take me home to the place I belong. West Virginia, mountain momma, take me home, country roads….”_  

The song ended, and the pub roared in cheers. They clapped wildly, this time for Lance. But Lance barely noticed. He noticed Keith’s shaking shoulders, the movement that seemed to be a choked sob. 

He didn’t realize how he whispered, ‘Keith,’ until the microphone picked it up. 

Keith turned at his name, a few tears running down his cheeks as his lip trembled.

“Lance.” He seemed to say but Lance couldn’t hear. But that was all it took for Lance to jump from the stage and into the still cheering crowd. Keith swiped at his eyes and ran forward too, just as desperate as Lance. 

They met in the middle on the floor, Lance entangling a red eyed Keith in his arms. The other never let tears fall further, but he hiccupped all the same while he nuzzled into Lance’s neck. He lifted Keith and held him like child did a teddy bear, yet mindful of his injuries. It was a familiar comfort, one Lance didn’t want to let go of quite yet. 

“That’s the song you sing to get together with someone?” Keith choked out through a laugh, pushing himself back so he held onto Lance’s shirt near his chest, face just beside his own. Lance felt the tickle of fingertips rising from his chest and around his neck, unsure whether they should wrap themselves around or not.

Lance softened.

“Well, yeah, I mean…. Maybe you’re where I want the country roads to take me.”

“You want me to be your home?” Keith chuckled through a wet sound.

Lance nodded, thoughtful. “Yeah, home." 

Keith shook his heady, bangs falling over his eyes while he bit at his lip, containing his smile. “You’re so goddamn cheesy.”

“But… you’re stuck with me?” Lance honestly questions, squeezing Keith’s waist.

Keith moved his head up, inching closer towards Lance. He brushed his nose against Lance’s cheek, expression softened and gentle. He moved his own hands around Lance’s chest and around his neck. 

“Yeah. I guess I am.”

Lance felt his heart tighten when their lips met. He could hear his friends and everyone else in the audience cheering for them, standing up and clapping underneath the heated lights of the pub. Someone seemed to groan and tell them to get a room. 

Lance didn’t care. He just wanted to stay here, with the heat of Keith’s body tucked away in his arms forever.

 

***********

 

Lance could see everything coming full circle, ending his last night of Countryfest one last time in Keith’s hotel room.

He could tell that Keith had cleaned up, getting ready to leave the next day, as most of his stuff was mostly packed up. There were a few last minute items still to be put away, but that could be dealt with in the morning.

Luckily, as for Lance, he didn’t have much to clean from his own room, given he’d spent more time at Keith’s hotel than his.

The entered the room kissing frantically. Keith was shrugging off his jacket, Lance making sure to do the same as they never separated. The door closed, and Keith shoved Lance into the doorway, hands tickling his waist and kissing him deeply.

Lance felt his hands twitch into fists against the doorway, letting Keith have his way with him.

Lance opened his mouth, tongue sneaking gently between wet lips.

Keith moaned when they met in the middle, tightening his hold on Lance’s hip. Lance rocked forward, brushing against Keith’s jeans. He didn’t think he could ever get bored of that feeling, the underlying hardness against himself.

Lance was throbbing.

“Ah, Keith.” He moaned, rubbing himself even more.

He felt Keith’s hands slide their way up his sides, resting against his shoulders when he pulled away. His black hair framed his porcelain face, and Lance gulped. 

There was so much in Keith’s eyes, Lance couldn’t tear himself away.

“I’m not going to lie, Lance. I really wanna fuck right now.” Keith tried to surpress his laugh. To emphasize his point his hips shots forward, rubbing against Lance yet again. 

Keith nuzzled against Lance’s neck, nipping at the skin and Lance shivered.

“I want you. In anyway I can have you." 

Lance nodded. “Y-yeah. Yeah I think we can make that happen.” 

Keith grinned and pulled away. He grabbed Lance’s fists and tugged him towards the bed. Keith fell back first, moving his way up the mattress. He hid the wince as Lance unsurely crawled over him. 

Lance sat over Keith’s hips, gently making sure he wasn’t allowing his weight on the smaller male, he really didn’t want to hurt him and still wasn’t sure about the extent of his injuries. Lance nudged at the hem of his shirt with uncertainty.

“How are we going to do this?” He asked. “I really don’t want to aggravate your injuries.”

Keith bit his lip, thinking it over.

“Maybe you could ride me?” He asked with sly grin and a gleam in his eye. He pushed his hips up, hardness meeting Lance’s ass and Lance shot up and hissed in pain.

“Oh, shit Lance, are you okay? I didn’t realize-“

“No, no. My fault. Sorry, I’m just… a bit raw down there right now.”

Keith’s head fell on the pillow, worrying his lip. 

“From last night?”

Lance hummed, still playing with Keith’s shirt. He really couldn’t meet Keith’s wandering eyes. 

“God, we’re idiots. Come ‘ere.” Keith pulled Lance down over him by the neck, forcing a bruising kiss on the other. 

Lance just barely caught himself, his hands placed on either side of Keith’s head. His torso laid just over Keith’s skin, but never touched. 

“I have an idea.” Keith said. “You can do me.” He growled as is hands moved from Lance’s neck and to his jeans. He tried to shimmy his way out of them but fell back with a huff, failing.

“I, goddamit, Lance? Can you help me out here, I can’t bend forward all that much.”

Lance sighed, tugging the tight material from around Keith’s ankles. “Should we really be doing this then?" 

“God, yes. Don’t be a Shiro and just fuck me already.”      

“Please don’t mention your brother and sex in the same sentence ever again.”

Lance ran his hands down Keith’s bare thighs. It was only his left side that seemed to be bruised, the injury running down to the top of his thigh. It didn’t look all the bad from here, but even Lance could see the colour darkening as it made its way up his torso and underneath his shirt. 

“Fine. But if we’re doing this, we’re doing this my way.” Lance argued. 

Keith rolled his eyes, but otherwise stayed quiet. Lance fell forward, gently brushing his lips against Keith’s. It was so light, it barely felt like anything at all. Lance only noticed the heavy flush rise on Keith’s cheeks, his pupils growing in want.

“And that means we need to take off you shirt. I need to know how bad they are so I know where I can touch and where I can’t. Alright?”

Keith’s face seemed to get all the more heated. 

He moved his arms up in the air and Lance tugged his shirt. He was mindful of the stitches, his hands careful of Keith’s left side. He rose it up gently and slowly.

His hand brushed over Keith’s right side when his head was just exiting the loops, eyes still blind behind fabric. Keith gasped at the kindness, the mere brush of fingernails against bare skin.

It felt heavenly. 

Lance finally rid Keith of his shirt, sitting back to take in the injuries.

Keith’s entire left side was muddled with deep, dark bruises. The swirl of discolouration began to stop around his stomach, Lance having remembered how Keith went into fetal position, hand over his stomach to stop any further injuries.

His left bicep and entire upper arms were also riddled with disgusting greens, yellows, purples, and reds. They were colours that never should have been there in the first place. There was a lengthy bandage, hiding the stitches.

Lance’s lips fell over to Keith’s good side where no injuries lay. The scar may run across with abs, but that was easily avoidable.

Lance sucked a nipple into his mouth, tongue running over the aeriola messily. He moaned, grinning when Keith visibly shudder. He fisted the sheets as Lance ran a tickling hand up his good side.

Keith shimmied, hitting his chest. 

“Jesus, get on with it already.” He panted in a daze. Keith tugged at his shirt annoyed, silently telling Lance to get out of it.

Lance laughed. “Remember, my way.” He said with a wink, but he still tossed the shirt over his head, not caring for where it fell. His pants came off next, leaving boy in only their briefs. 

Keith hummed affectionately, enjoying Lance as he shivered and moaned as his hands touched his torso. 

What could Keith say? He loved the cool touch of bare skin, especially when it was so soft, tasted so sweet. He swore he could live off of the sounds Lance made at something so easy like the barest touch.

Keith just really liked this.

“Kiss me?” Keith whispered.

Lance blinked slowly, falling once again over Keith, his lips this time meeting Keith’s more desperately. He was still sure to be gentle, kind, slow. Lance didn’t want to rush this, even as Keith tried to pry his mouth apart, searching for tongue.

Lance obliged. His hand fell to hold Keith’s head, patting his hair as he fell to Keith’s good side, using his elbow to prop himself up and over the other.

Keith held him there firmly, arm stretched over the back of Lance’s neck, playing with the back of his hair. Lance helped Keith out of his underwear, making his way out of his own just as fast. 

Lance tore away a few minutes later, not quite ready to give up Keith’s heat.

“Lube?” He asked, head swimming.

“In my bag, side pocket. On the table.” He mumbled, still seeking out Lance’s lips.

Lance smiled and gave him one more kiss before moving away. He walked over to the bag, and only noticed a bottle of lube.

Lance ran a worried hand through his hair. “A-and condoms?” He asked shyly. 

He heard Keith still, before pushing himself up on his elbows. 

“A condom?"

“Y-yeah, you know. Safe sex n’ all?” Lance muttered, hoping Keith wouldn’t question it.

“Other pocket, on the side.” Keith stated, a vague emotion in his voice.

Lance grabbed it and quickly turned back to Keith, crawling once again over his body.

Keith had a look on his face, one Lance tried to kiss off but didn’t seem to work.

“Did something happen last night after I left?” He asked, his voice low and kind. He didn’t seem angry, just worried. Lance fell to his side again, elbow holding his weight. 

“No, nothing really. I mean, yeah, but like. I wanted to. Or, I guess, I wanted to forget you. So I… you know the details.” He mumbled bitterly. He felt Keith’s eyes wander down to his now uncovered ass. Keith made a noise, gently turning Lance’s jaw to look at him.

“It’s okay, Lance.” He muttered.

Lance swayed his hips in embarrassment. “But, it might not be. I, I was just so,” he made a random gesture with his hands, and he knew Keith would otherwise laugh if this wasn’t serious. “I didn’t care. At all. And I let him fuck me, a stranger whose name I didn’t even know, without a condom. I don’t know if it’s alright.” 

Keith’s hands rubbed Lance’s back in comfort, kissing the side of his chin. The cast knocked against Lance’s head as he moved it, but Lance otherwise ignored it. 

“We can go to a doctor, we’ll figure it out. Most of them are treatable anyways. And there wasn’t anything obviously wrong, like physically, right?” 

Lance shook his head, resting against Keith’s shoulder. 

“I’m not going to say you’ll be okay. But we can get it checked out. I’m sure nothing is wrong, so in the mean time? We’ll take precautions. We’ll use a condom, we should be doing that anyways. It’s not a big deal, okay?” Keith’s good hand rubbed Lance’s hair and the skin near his ear and cheek.

When Lance did acknowledge, Keith shifted his shoulder.

“Hey, Lance, look at me. Are you sure you’re okay? We don’t have to.”

Lance mumbled. “Yeah, I’m sure I’m okay.” He said minutely. “I just. I can’t believe I let it happen, I’m such an id-“

He felt lips against his forehead. “Stop that. You’re not. You were just emotional. We both were and we made dumb decisions. But we can move past it.”

Laugh hummed. “So why doesn’t your ass hurt, then? Mr.I-had-two-mancho-men-surrounding-me.” Lance joked playfully, an excitement coming back to his voice. He felt Keith smile. 

“Because, I didn’t fuck ‘em. I just sucked all that their tiny dicks had to offer.” He laughed. 

Lance giggled into the skin of Keith’s good shoulder. Their laughs fell into a silence, and Lance began nipping playfully, kissing bruises into the bone.

“You sure? Even if I might have something?” He asked, voice cracking.

He heard Keith huff a small laugh, kissing behind his ear. “Positive.”

Lance lifted himself up, taking Keith into his arms. It was sweet, slow, and desperate. Keith kept arching his hips, trying to get Lance to touch him.

“Lance, please.” He whispered. “I want you.”

Lance made a desperate noise, sucking harshly into Keith’s neck, tempted to leave as many marks as possible. This was happening. He was with Keith. He was going to allow himself to be with Keith, open up, mark him and have Keith mark himself.

There could be more, couldn’t there?

He quickly made use of the bottle of lube, lacing his fingertips with the liquid. 

He made his was downwards, kissing along Keith’s fragmented skin gently. Keith kept cooing, so Lance continued. Keith spread his legs, lifting to the side rather than up or over his chest. That was just too much flexibility that his body wouldn’t allow right now.

Lance helped spread them, his lengthened fingertips holding up Keith’s thigh. 

He made his way to Keith’s pink entrance, circling it with his liquid laced fingers. He saw and felt Keith clench his muscles, and Lance snorted.

“It’s cold.” Keith muttered to himself, watching Lance from his place on the pillows. Lance could see Keith leaning on his good hand, fingers gently moving against the skin of his own lip. 

“I’ll warm you up. I promise.” Lance circled Keith’s entrance with his tongue, and Keith arched with a sound. 

“Ohh, fuck, Lance.” He stuttered. Lance smirked, continuing his heated ministrations. He ducked his tongue inside the rim, his one finger joining at the same time. He could feel Keith clench around him, the heat inside draining. Lance felt himself grow hot so close to it.

One finger turned to two, and Keith fell back in bliss, eyes closing as he tried to keep himself quiet against Lance’s sweet sweet torture. Lance knew his way around a dick, that was for sure.

“Jesus.” Keith near wheezed, eyes clenching when Lance began to add a third finger slowly. “You have a gift.” The tongue swirled over the moving fingers, Keith’s back arching in persistence. Lance began scissoring as much as he could, his ministrations strangling quiet moans and soft sounds from Keith’s covered lips. He was biting the skin of his own hand, trying to keep himself quiet.

Lance was sucking against the rose coloured entrance and noticed the clock. It’d been almost 20 minutes since they first entered the room, and at least a good 10, probably longer since he began slowly fingering the fuck out of Keith. Jesus, Lance had to watch himself. He usually got carried away when it came to fingering or eating someone out.

As much as Lance enjoyed it himself, he didn’t want to hurt Keith either. Lance may not have the widest dick of the century, but length was also a thing to be conscious of. He had to make sure Keith was ready for him.

He wasn’t going to hurt Keith.

“Okay,” Lance said, rising from his position. He loomed over Keith, repositioning the pillows to fit under his hips. Keith obliged as much as he could, eyes wincing as he moved in a bad direction. He hissed and grabbed Lance deeply, numbing the pain of his sides.

Lance moaned, tonguing the black haired beauty as his head began to breach.

“Ahhh, Lance.” Keith gasped, and Lance stuttered his hips forward, and drew them backwards. He pushed in a little more, and Keith couldn’t hold in his breath, breathing hard.

“F-fuckk.” His eyes were closed and his hands were hanging on tightly to the back of Lance’s neck.

Lance placed himself just above Keith, not touching his torso. His face was mere inches away from Keith, taking in every reaction he could.

Lance didn’t want to miss a second.

Lance pushed in a little more, and drew back out. He was taking it painfully slowly, finally pushing in deep and embedding himself deep inside Keith. He groaned, moving his own hands around Keith’s neck, pulling him closer. Keith was making little breathy sounds, gasping beside Lance’s ear as Lance moaned into a pillow, grinding his hips inside Keith. He turned his head, nipping at Keith’s neck as he pulled out and fell forward.

“L-lance. Quicker. P-please.”

Lance shook his head. “No.” He whispered, his eyes falling to a close as his body fell into the movements of euphoria.

Keith was so ungodly hot and tight. He wrapped perfectly around him. And Lance knew he could hit those places to make Keith see stars.

“P-please! Harder. I’m begging you.”

Lance bite his neck, sucking at the skin and Keith screamed. His hips never went faster, instead grinding and moving slowly through Keith. Lance loved the slow pace, feeling every inch slowly glide inside Keith, feel every inch of every muscle.

He was inside Keith. He was finally with Keith 

Keith clench.ed, his hips stuttering forward and hitting Lance’s hipbone.

“There, Lance.” He whispered. “Hit there.” 

Lance could be obliging every now and then. He pushed his hips forward, thrusting kindly into the same spot. Keith’s fingers somehow tightened around his neck, and Lance could feel the half crescent moon indents from Keith’s short finger nails. Keith’s entire body tensed, shaking.

Keith moved his hips along with Lance, meeting Lance for every kind and gentle thrust. 

Keith pulled at Lance’s neck, bringing him away from his neck. Lance stumbled with the movement, moving to press his cheek against Keith’s, feeling the heat rising. They breathed hotly, and Keith turned his head, nipping for Lance to kiss him.

Lance did, and the kiss was sweet and tender. Sweat began to build between them.

At one point, Lance heard Keith yelp against his mouth, his casted wrist spasm and instinctively grabbing for Lance’s hip, pushing at it.

Lance pulled away. “What’s wrong?” He breathed, noticing Keith’s deeply dilated eyes, red and pouty lips begging to be kissed.

“Sorry,” Keith panted. Lance came to a stand still inside Keith, still placing tiny ministrations for Keith to breath deeply at.

“Your… your torso brushed against the bandage and bruises. It just hurt. Sorry.” He breathed, trying to get Lance to continue, moving his hips and fucking himself against Lance.

“Continue.” He sighed, eyes falling shut.

Lance shook his head, somehow finding it within himself to move away from the entrancing beauty. 

Lance would have sworn that Keith could have been a succubus, or a siren by how much he pulled Lance in, drawing him in deeper into lust and euphoria. Lance would have given Keith everything he had if that were true.

Lance fell back against his knees, tugging at the skin of his dick still outside of Keith. He whined as he sadly tugged himself out, his tip too sentisitive, and Keith complained loudly.

“No, no-“ 

“I have an idea. Lift your hips a little.” Keith did as he was told, and Lance pulled the pillow away, placing it once again behind Keith’s head.

He patted Keith’s good side. “Turn this way.” He suggested, falling behind Keith, pressing his back to Lance’s own chest. Keith blinked as he turned to his good side, and Lance lifted his leg a little, re-entering with little problem, before dropping it back down. It was tighter in this position, and had less ability to move. Lance’s hand played with the edges of Keith’s hip and thigh, where he knew bruises didn’t linger. And if he found himself edging near the areas, he danced across them with just his fingertips, tickling Keith’s skin.

He pressed his mouth against Keith’s neck and back of his shoulder, his saliva running down Keith’s skin. Their sweat dampened the sheets and Keith groaned as Lance thrusted deeper inside, a little quicker than previously but not so much. Keith was now overly sensitive to every movement Lance made. He continued calling for Lance’s name, choking on it like a prayer.

Lance’s other arm snaked it’s way underneath Keith’s side, holding him across his stomach, playing with a nipple before holding his jaw, kissing deeply at the sweat slickened skin as Keith squirmed in his arms. 

"Kiss me. Kiss me please Lance.”

Lance moved away from Keith’s neck with a sigh, his own pumped lips finding Keith’s. Keith arched in an awkward angle, and Lance had to use all of his abdomen muscles to hold himself up, but it worked. 

His hips never stopped grinding forward, Keith meeting his with each perfect and never ending thrust.

It felt like hours had passed since they began, and Lance felt the familiar pooling of heat down below, his dick straining and growing tighter.

Keith’s breathy sighs and moans never ceased and only grew louder.

Lance ended his torture and grabbed for Keith’s swollen dick, moving his hand quickly against the circumsized skin. It was such contrast to Lance’s hip movements. Keith’s body seized, breaths growing. His injured hand grabbed for purchase, reaching for any place of Lance’s skin. It scratched at Lance’s hip, just behind Keith’s slightly elevated leg. Lance held it up, groaning as Keith cried out, tugging more at the red marks.

“Oh fuck, Lance! Ohh fuck!” His body was shaking and Lance knew he was close.

He knew because he was almost there as well. Lance jerked his hand forcefully, running the tips of his fingers over the slit of the head leaking precome, moving up and down the full shaft. Lance was pulling every move he knew, he’d used, and had used on him. He was going to get Keith to come first. 

Keith tightened, and Lance screamed behind his ear, instantly biting at the lobe and breathing deeply into it. “Like that?” Keith managed to chuckle.

Lance didn’t reply, only thrusted deeper, ground harder, and moved his hand quicker. Keith’s breath caught, his wrapped fist flying up to hold Lance’s head. He hit into it painfully, never noticing between his moans.

“Oh shit, Lance. I’m going to cum. I’m gunna cum-"

Lance continued, and breathed hard. “Come for me then, Gorgeous.”

Keith screamed, and it was a noise Lance knew he’d be placing his in spank bank for years to come. 

Streams of white dripped down Lance’s stalled hand, and fell into the mattress.

Keith fell silent, breathing deeply as his body relaxed under Lance’s hand. Lance tugged at his softening dick, and Keith’s hips stuttered, over sensitive.

Lance chuckled into Keith’s neck, watching the boy begin to fade to sleep. “Now its my turn.” 

He lifted Keith’s leg a little higher, slamming home. He didn’t go too hard, but he did thrust faster, chasing his own relief. 

Keith’s eyes opened and widened, his back arching while he let out a silent scream.

“Too sensitive! Too sensitive!” He managed to stutter, his voice raspy from overuse.

Keith’s hole tightened at the abuse, and Lance drove into the tender feeling. 

“Oh, shit, Keith. Oh shit!” 

“Ahh, fuck. Come for me, Lance.” 

Lance’s hip came to a stop, feeling himself empty inside the condom. He moaned behind Keith, his arms and body beginning to shake from the exerted effort.

He fell to the side, catching his breath alongside Keith.

“Wow.” Lance managed to say after a few minutes.

Keith chortled, arching his back so he could look back at Lance. “Yeah,” he breathed sleepily. “Wow is right.”

The groaned as Lance tugged himself out, tying the condom and throwing it somewhere on the floor. 

“Gross.” Keith breathed, laughing.

“Gross? You’re the one who’s laying on your own come.” Lance quipped, smile on his face as his eyes fell closed. He pulled Keith away from the wet area, bringing him closer to his chest. He felt Keith stiffen. Lance hummed, asking Keith in a silent question what was wrong.

“Can… can we switch positions, Lance?”

Lance opened an eye and arched an eyebrow. 

“What do you mean?” He asked, sleep beginning to slur his voice. 

“I can’t turn on that side, but…. I wanna see you.” He admitted sheepishly. Lance nodded, kissing the back of Keith’s sweaty neck before dragging himself over Keith’s body, groaning at the pull of his muscles.

“Damn, I’ll feel that tomorrow.” He said, falling back to his side, now chest to chest with Keith.

“You’re telling me. I think you just fucked me two times to Monday.” He said with a laugh. Keith swayed his hips, groaning in pain. “Yeah, definitely going to feel that in the morning.” Keith turned back to Lance’s tired face, smiling kindly.

Keith tucked his head against Lance’s collarbone and chest, fisting at the heated skin. Lance picked up the clue and swirled his arms around the other gently, pulling Keith into a hug. Lance slowly fell to sleep, his head propped by the fluffy pillow, his arms and nose full of everything Keith, and Lance felt himself grin. With his eyes still closed, he sighed in happiness as Keith shifted in his arms. They both fell asleep, bliss taking them away to the land of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imo, we all need to see Shiro sing Toxic during drunken Karaoke. I need a musical episode with mighty need.   
> Also, I wrote the sex scene a freakishly long time ago, and then I wrote the chapter where Keith got hurt and I was like.. fuck. That’s 11 pages I can’t use, of kinda okay smut.. And then my mind was like, ‘keeeeep ittttt. Just write it with Lance avoiding the injuriesssss’. So I did. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> And only the epilogue left guys. I dont know when it'll be up, I'm hoping next Friday, but I'm having trouble writing it. Maybe I just dont want it to be done? :) But thanks everyone for making it this far, can’t believe we’re already almost done :( Only one more thing left to add for this fic to come ‘round full circle ;) ;) ;)


	12. Save a horse, ride a cowboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot.  
> This definitely isn’t a oneshot.

 

_Six months later…_

 

The door slammed shut, signaling how Hunk finally had enough and was leaving Lance to his own devices. Lance could be heard complaining loudly into his phone’s receiver even from the other side of the door, and Hunk walked down the hall with a sigh. He just decided to leave before things took a ‘fun’ turn in his friend’s favour… again.

Exams were beginning from Lance’s Fall semester, and Lance was surviving on pure caffeine and absolutely no sex. Why? Because long distance was a petty bitch.

“I know, gorgeous. It’s just hard right now. Like, I understand you can’t be here for our six month anniversary, but I guess… yeah, it’s hard. I miss you a lot.”

He heard Keith’s guilty groan on the other end.

“I’m sorry, babe.” He whispered, and Lance shivered at the sound. It was so low and sultry, he couldn’t help it. It had been three weeks since he last had sex. And while phone sex could be fun, or his own fingers and hand, Lance had quite the active libido. And he enjoyed the comfort of having someone else there… Also the post sex cuddles were to die for.

“I was supposed to get this competition off, but they needed me to fill in.” 

“Yah, yah, I know.” Lance replied. He was laying awkwardly between the only free space on his bed, textbooks and queue cards lying in every which direction. He held his head in his hands against a lopsided pillow that was half falling off, while his hipbone jutted into one of his larger textbooks.

“If it helps, Allura-“

“And Shiro are bringing me my gift tonight at dinner, yeah yeah I know.”

Keith laughed heartily, a sound Lance loved. “You sound like a broken record.”

Lance snorted a sad sound, head dipping further into his arm as he mumbled away. “I just miss you. It been almost three weeks since I last saw you.”

“It’s better than some long distance couples I know. Three weeks isn’t too bad in the realm of things.” Keith replied, trying to stay positive. Which, weird. Lance was usually the positive one.

“I know. But if it were up to me, I’d have you by my side all the time. Cuddling and in my arms 24/7. We’d never leave the bed.”

“Kinky.” 

“You know it!” Lance heard mumbling on the other end, usually the signal that things were coming to a stop for their conversation. 

“At least we have summer break coming up, and we’ll have two whole weeks together before I start my job search.” Lance sighed dreamily over whoever was talking to Keith. “You and me, in a car, road tripping to wherever. I’m stoked, dude.”

Keith sounded cute on the other side, offering a small sound at Lance’s desire. “I’m excited too. No plans, just wherever the roads takes us.”

“Wherever the _country_ roads take us-“

“Lance!”

“What?” Lance grinned, as though he could hear the blush that was rising against Keith’s pale features. Keith seemed to mumble to himself. “Stop being cute.”

“Never.”

The murmuring became louder, and Lance could hear the receiver being muffled as Keith held it to his shirt, replying to the unknown voice. He vaguely heard a ‘Yeah, yeah,’ before Keith was back on the phone.

“Okay, I’m sorry babe, but I really have to go. Coach will have my ass if I’m not at practice soon. But call me, okay? Let me know what you think of your present!”

“Okay, thanks Gorgeous. I’ll talk to you later." 

“Talk to you later, babe.” And the phone shut off, the call finishing and Lance’s chest tight as it felt both giddy and dejected.

Their sixth month anniversary was tomorrow. They never really had anything planned other than just spending it with each other, but about a month prior there had been a pretty bad accident in the rodeo circuit, and Keith was asked to fill the position of his friend, which just so happened to fall on the date of their anniversary. Keith promised to make it up to Lance, and come out the following weekend or the one after that. They could just celebrate the event then. It wasn’t a horrible idea, and they weren’t celebrating too much later, but still. Lance missed his boyfriend. He wanted him on the actual date. Plain and simple.

It hadn’t been too long since they had last seen each other, either. Only three weeks, not as long as it had been once. But- Lance realized he was being whiny. And a complainer. And a debbie downer lately, especially around Hunk and Pidge who kept kindly pointing out his mood. 

This evening the group was meeting up at a club, ‘ _Whiskeystix’_ in town for a get together. Lance had never been to this particular place, avoiding it like the plague since it was known as the ‘country’ bar in town.

Yeah, not Lance’s cup of tea.

He threw the phone to the other side of the room and turned on his back, the pillow falling onto the ground, scratching his exposed stomach. He watched the ceiling, counting the extended bits of white plaster. His back was laying on top of the corner of a thicker textbook, digging kindly into his kidney. Lance ignored the pain, running his hand between his exposed stomach and towards the waist of his sweatpants. He tickled the edges, unsure. He really should be studying.

Ignoring his thoughts, his fingers began to tease underneath the edges, his dick twitching with some interest, and then quickly ran back up, patting his stomach.

He sighed, running the same hand over his face and onto another textbook he was using as a half pillow, exhaling deeply. He reached for it and laid it on his chest. He tried to look over the words, and yet never grasped anything said, even after reading the paragraph four times. He couldn’t focus. 

He may as well shower, get ready, and jerk one out (by himself, _again_ ) while he still had time to waste before the evening. Hell, he may even have a shower beer, because as one of Keith’s favourite songs went, it was 5 o’clock somewhere. 

 

***********

 

Hunk rushed back from his impromptu study session at the Starbucks, just around the corner. He was late, and he was the driver tonight. Hunk slammed the door open, Lance jumping as he was starting to tug on his jacket. “Oh, hey. I was just about to come down to Starbucks, it’s almost tiii- Woah, hey!” Hunk grabbed for Lance’s hand, shoving him out the door and raced towards the elevator in a panic. They couldn’t be late!

“Hunk, my shoes!”

….

Hunk stopped, turning to look at Lance’s state. He guessed he should have waited to double check his friend’s attire. Usually the kid put on his shoes before his jacket, having drunkenly stating so many a time. So Hunk had just assumed, like an idiot. He guessed that arriving to the bar in nothing but puma socks would probably be less than appropriate. And it was raining too…

Hunk sighed, flustered. He just wanted to get to the bar on time, Lance laughing behind as he returned to the apartment, chuckling at his friend’s anxious ways. Hunk let his face fall to his hands, screaming out a muffled screech.

The one day to be late…

They arrived at the bar a little after 7:30, immediately spotting Pidge, Shiro, Allura, Matt and- who was that? 

“Hey guys,” Lance said with a wave, Hunk in tow (wiping off a bead of sweat from his forehead as he look frantically around the table) as they sat down beside Matt and his… special friend. 

Lance and Hunk both turned on the older man, gentle smiles on their faces. Hunk held out his hand after wiping them off on his jeans, and Lance just offered a finger gun and a wink. 

“Hey there, name’s Lance.” He said, and the older man laughed. He took Hunk’s hand, shaking it courteously. “I’m Hunk." 

The older man was somewhere between his late 20s- early 50s, according to Lance. He had slight wrinkles behind his dark rimmed glasses, but his full head of dark hair didn’t seem to have a touch of grey, nor was it dyed. Lance was confused. He wasn’t stocky either, actually rather lean in his appearance. Lance was honestly expecting a Richard from Friends, the idea never letting away from his mind as he imagined Matt’s boyfriend. 

While the man was tall, he was obviously not a Richard, which was completely fine. Lance would have been freaked if he had been. Matt dating a Tom Selleck look-a-like? Lance would have had a field day…. And may have drunkenly stumbled home with the image of a fantasized threesome later with ‘Richard-not-Richard’, Keith and himself, which he would only feel guilty about later on.

Honestly, this just worked in Lance’s favour.

“So, what should we call you?” Lance asked, jaw on his hands as he offered a sultry wink.

Matt rolled his eyes, reaching for the man’s hand.

“My name’s Charles.” The guy said, his voice much lower than Lance had been expecting.

“You can just call him Charlie. I do.” Matt interjected, a grin on his face. He said it playfully, nudging his nose into the man’s bicep. Lance noticed the hint of a blush appear on Charlie’s face as he smiled down towards Matt.

“Charlie it is then.” Lance sniggered. 

Hunk left to the bar to order a round of drinks for the group while Lance settled down. He made his rounds, asking Allura and Shiro how the wedding plans were going. 

They both muttered a tired ‘exhausting’ as they took a long sip of their drinks.

Pidge made a worried face as she cut them off. “But in other news, how are you doing, Laaaance? Tomorrow’s your anniversary with Keith, right?”

Hunk came back just in time with a beer in hand.

Lance took the coffee stout and slammed back a few chugs. It was really a stupid idea. Beer was gross when it was slammed down. Lance really should have learned from his high school days.

“That great, huh?” Pidge said cheekily. He noticed Allura and Shiro stifle a laugh.

“What?” Lance breathed.

Pidge slapped a finger against his cheek.

“Oh, nothing. Pornstache.” He saw Allura pointing at her own lip, and then point at his, giggling.

He rolled his eyes and wiped his lip of foam, licking it off his hand.

“What’s going on up there, Lance?” Allura prodded, recognizing Lance’s rather obvious bout of angst.

He exhaled, holding his cold glass thoughtfully. “Okay, I don’t wanna complain-“

“Oh just complain, you’re going to do it anyways, and it’ll make us all feel better.” Pidge prodded, still sitting upfront and in Lance’s personal space.

“It’ll make us all feel better? Wha- how?” He asked, baffled.

She turned to Matt and then back towards Lance. “Well, you’ll feel better because you talked about it, and we’ll feel better because we know whatever is going on is off your chest. So lay it on us, kid, it’s why we’re friends.”

Lance almost sniffled as his friends nodded in agreement. “Awwwh, guys.”

Pidge slapped his arm. “Don’t get sappy on us. Spill. What’s wrong?”

Lance sighed, swirling his beer. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m super happy that me and Keith have been together for six months now, but I just wish we were spending the day together, y’know? Long distance is hard, and we’re seeing each other more often than I thought we would, but it’s our semi-big day tomorrow. Six whole months, Lance and Keith neck and neck, and I miss the damn idiot…. So much…” Lance tapped his glass, looking sorrowful. 

“I guess I just wish he were here.” 

He felt a pair of calloused hands wrap around his face, blocking his eyesight. The heavy scent of musk and hay and cheap deodorant entered his nose. Lance gasped.

 “As you wish.” Someone breathed hotly into his ear. 

He regretted ever showing the bastard that damned movie.

Lance’s beer slipped from his hands, and the cold liquid fell towards the floor. Luckily Charlie dove forward, somehow keeping the glass from breaking and at least half the beer from spilling.

Lance would have been called impressed if he had seen the feat. Instead he jumped up, the hands tightening their hold around his eyes.

“Holy fuck,” he breathed and the gentleman from behind laughed.

Lance turned around in Keith’s arm, reaching around his waist and pulling him in for a heated kiss. It was a bit of a hit and miss, Lance pecking around Keith’s face to find his lips. The two giggled into it once Lance found them, as Keith’s hands were still over Lance’s eyes. 

“Holy shit.” He laughed. Lance pulled back, Keith finally letting his hands fall from Lance’s face, his finger tips running backwards down Lance’s thin cheeks, ending up around his neck.

“I- I thought-“

Keith grinned as he cheekily looked to the side. “Oh, thaaat. Yeah. We wanted to surprise you.”

“But the event!”

“Was earlier today. I won, by the way.”

Lance hugged his boyfriend tightly, turning awkwardly to the side so he could look towards Shiro and Allura pointedly. “You! You two!” He yelled, one pointed finger in their direction as Keith remained tightly against his chest.

“I didn’t agree to this.” Shiro excused himself, hands up defensively. Allura pushed a stretched hand against her chest pompously. “The idea was all mine!” She laughed.

Lance tightened his grip, Keith chuckling into his collarbone, squeezing out a breath.

“Pure evil.” Lance whispered, Keith pulling himself away to look Lance in the eyes.

“It was. Shiro didn’t want to. But we found out the times of the competition and Allura figured out she could get the day off to drive down to grab me. It was also her idea to leave this as a surprise.”

“Like your anniversary present, Lance?” Allura asked, smiling against her wine.

Lance turned away from his friends, looking at Keith. “You guys….” He did sniffle this time.

“Oh my god!” Pidge shrieked.

“We actually did it!” Hunk yelled in exasperation. Allura only awwhed with a smile. 

“Did I just make you cry?” Keith whispered, pointer finger pulling a small tear away with a chuckle. “I always knew you were the emotional one, but I didn’t expect this. I’m almost flattered.”

“Jerk.” Lance taunted, still sniffling. He nudged his face into Keith’s exposed neck, hiding away as he regained his composure. He breathed in the scent he missed so much, smiling.

Eventually they took their previous seats, Lance just now noticing the empty seat beside his own. Traitors. The clues had been there all along.

The server came along soon after, Matt ordering a round of blowjobs for the table, everyone laughing and taking pictures as they embarrassingly took the shots.

Shiro did surprisingly well, nipping the shot and chugging it like a pro against Allura, who giggled.

Matt and Lance seemed to have a silent competition, seeing who could finish the shot first, with the least amount of residue.

Matt came out victorious, pecking Charlie on the cheek with a smear of whip cream. Lance huffed, Keith taking his head into his hands and kissing the loaded amount whip cream off his upper lip.

“You’ll beat him next time, babe.” Keith said supportively, licking away the cream now from his own lip.

It was surprising, Lance thought. Keith ditched the typical outfit, going instead for the shirt Lance bought him a while ago. It was a tight, dark shirt that fell of his shoulder, and one Lance actually pointed out at the mall during a date once, months earlier. It was definitely more Lance’s style than Keith’s, but Lance was appreciative he at least tried to wear what Lance suggested. Lance did know his way around a wardrobe, after all. Lance was just surprised Keith remembered the damn shirt, buying it no less.

His jeans were tighter, darker and had cuts ripped near the knees. Lance looked over them, interested. “Did you do this yourself?” He asked, brushing over the exposed skin.

Keith nodded quickly. “Yeah. I noticed a lot of your jeans have cuts in them, and I thought they looked cute on you, so I thought I’d give it a try.”

He was too adorable. 

“Yeah, but I bought mine with tears. I didn’t make them.” Lance laughed, feeling the alcohol begin to take effect. 

“Ohhhh.” Keith realized.” I thought that was weird.” He made a face, reaching for his cocktail and sipping it. Lance didn’t know what fell over him, but he couldn’t turn away from Keith’s eyes. He reached for his boyfriend’s hands surrounding the glass, just placing his palm over Keith’s, holding the glass together.

“What are you doing?” Keith blinked, bringing the glass down from his lips.

“I just wanted to touch you.”

The flush that appeared on Keith’s face was well worth it, having never been one for the romance talk.

“Booooo.”

“Get a damn room!”

The Holt siblings yelled. Lance just didn’t know which one said what.

The night went on, the group falling back into easy banter, drinking more than they should on a Tuesday night. 

The bar was full, though. People dancing and running every which way. At one point, Matt kissed Charlie’s cheek, whispering something in his ear. Charlie turned towards Matt, seemingly intrigued. Matt bounced his eyebrows, biting his lips and Charlie laughed, pecking him quickly.

“Okay, I’ll do it.” He smiled widely, and Matt looked like he had just hung the moon. He grabbed Charlie’s hands, tugging out of the chair. “We’ll be back!” He shouted over the rambunctious table. They waved, Lance making a face. 

“And he tells _us_ to get a room.” He joked to Keith, who just shrugged.

“We are too adorable to handle.” Keith suggested.

“Damn right!” 

Hunk moved away from his conversation from Allura and Shiro, looking towards Lance and Keith.

“So, Keith. Whatever happened with that thing with Lotor? I’ve been wondering how all that played out.” He prompted, lifting his chin to his hands in intent.

Keith moved away sucking the life out of his third drink of the night, nodding his head appreciatively. “Really good, actually. Yeah. His lawyers have been really helpful.”

“But the law’s slow, huh?” 

Keith nodded again, slower this time. “Yeah. Luckily it’s Lotor who’s in charge, and not myself, just due to the names. Like, Zarkon owns most of the circuit, but there’s evidence that I’m not the first one he’s sabotaged. About three other members have come out after me, stating their own issues.”

“So what? If Zarkon goes to jail, or even just gets banned from the circuit, what would happen with his business?” Hunk continued, to which Keith shrugged.

“Right now, Lotor requested for a restraining order for me against Zarkon, which went through. I don’t believe he’ll go to jail, he has too much money and power to stop that. But if all goes through, there’ll be a hefty fine he’ll have to pay, and most likely his business will go to Lotor. Not to mention, with this out in the open, Zarkon is done, no one will want to work with him again. His career is finished.”

“And Lotor?” 

Keith shrugged. “It puts him in an awkward place. He doesn’t exactly want to own the company and circuits, but if Zarkon has hurt his competition before, then Lotor says he’ll take it for the riders safety.” 

“Sounds like it’s working out, then.” Hunk smiled, sipping at his cooling beer.

“So far it seems to be. But the next trial will take place next month, which should be the last, thank god.” 

“What, don’t like being center of attention in the court room, gorgeous? With all eyes on you?” Lance winked, pressing himself closer to Keith. Keith’s arm swung around Lance’s shoulder, while Lance snaked his own around Keith’s waist. It worked out.

“Not at all.”

“Has working with Lotor been difficult? I know there was some issues there previously.” Pidge asked, gagging at the two loverbirds.

Keith shook his head. “Honestly? Not at all. He’s apologized, and he’s pretty much only doing this because he’s trying to gain forgiveness. I told him I forgive him, but I don’t know if we’ll ever be close again. He understood and has been nothing but supportive on the sidelines since.”

Lance chuckled, nudging Keith’s side a little. “Aaaaand?” He cackled, Keith sighing.

“And I’m pretty sure he’s dating my lawyer.”

“Becauuuuuse?”

“I.. oh god, Lance. Why do you love this story so much? I walked in on them going at it once. Not the prettiest of sights, trust me.” Keith exhaled, pressing his palm against his eyes. “I never want to see that again.”

Lance smiled widely. “Pretty sure that happened only because he walked in on me giving you a blowjob that one time in the bathroom-“ 

“Lance!”

“Oh god.”

“That’s my brother-”

“Kinky.”

Lance laughed like a witch during the full moon, enjoying his friend’s pain. He was just so happy. Keith was here, in his arms. He couldn’t stop smiling.

Matt and Charlie walked back then, gaining the group’s attention. Matt was laughing boisterously while Charlie staggered behind, looking frazzled. And in pain.

“What up, guys?! Where have you been?” Pidge asked.

“Eww, Pidge that’s your brother, you probably don’t wanna know.” Lance muttered to her, making a face.

Matt landed against the table, head in his elbows pressing against the wood as he laughed. He was completely bent over from laughter, Charlie rolling up behind his hips, embarrassment evident on his flushed features.

“Oh, man! Ohhh, man! I hope someone got a video of that.” He cried, and Lance noticed the tears falling down his bare cheeks. Matt lifted himself from the table, trying to calm himself down with a wave of his hand.

“Sorry, that was just- pheww. Oh man, I need a breather.” 

Charlie rubbed his rear end, falling into the seat beside Matt stiffly. He picked up his beer and started chugging.

“What happened?” Lance asked, eyes wide.

“He-“ Matt pointed to Charlie, still giggling. “He just went flying! Ahhhahah!” 

Lance and Keith blinked, turning towards Charlie. “Wanna explain?" 

“There’s a fake bull upstairs in the game room. I rode it. I failed.” He stated simply, finishing his drink with a solid swoop. 

Lance awwhed while Keith’s eyes lit up. 

“Fake bull?” Keith asked with insistence.

“Of course! We are at _Whiskeystix._ Did you expect anything less of the best country bar in town?” Matt managed to pipe up between coughs. Lance saw the spark in his boyfriend’s eyes, smiling at it. 

“Wanna ride it, gorgeous?”

“What do you think?!” Keith yelled, jumping from his chair. He grabbed Lance by the shoulder, pulling him towards- well. Keith didn’t actually know. They left in a desperate search of finding the bull.

The group joined, not wanting to miss the spectacle.

“Ever ridden a fake bull before?” Lance asked, his body still being tugged in all directions by Keith.

Keith shook his head, determinedly smiling. “Nope. But I placed in an _actual_ bareback bull riding competition. Shouldn’t be too different, huh?”

The group ran up a set of stairs, noticing another bar, a pool table, and a large group of people surrounding what was most likely the fake bull. “There it is!” Keith pronounced giddily. He stalled for a moment, an idea seeming to come to his mind.

Lance fell behind, smiling in question. “What are you waiting for? Aren’t you gonna ride it?”

Keith suddenly shook his head, turning back toward Lance. “Nuh-uh. _You_ are.”

Lance gawked. “What?!” 

Keith reached for his hands, holding them together. “Please Lance? You got to watch me ride. Now it’s time for me to watch you! Come onnn. It’ll be so fun!”

“Oh my god. No way. I’m scared of heights dude.”

“But, please Lance. Pleeeasee!”

Lance tugged his wrists away from Keith’s heated palms. “Nope.” Keith’s eyes fell saddened, the alcohol emphasizing any emotions he was feeling.

Pidge and Matt shot on either side, looking intrigued. “Yeah, it’s not really his thing Keith.” Pidge prompted. 

“Exactly. Being thrown around at that height? I mean I did it, and you could obviously do it too, Keith. But Lancey-Lance here doesn’t have that type of muscle. He would last three seconds.” 

Lance’s jaw fell. “Excuse me?! I could totally make more than three seconds." 

Keith frowned, stepping back beside Pidge while crossing his arms. “No, no they’re right, Lance. It would be too dangerous. Especially considering your fear of heights. And that arm muscle? You have a hard enough time picking me up, it wouldn’t work to hold yourself on a flying bronc. You’d fall off two seconds flat. And I don’t want to see you hurt. It’s okay.”

Lance gasped. “No way! I’m totally getting on that thing and I’m lasting more than 3 seconds! And I do not have a hard time picking you up. C’mon Gorgeous!” Lance reached for Keith’s waist and threw him over his shoulder, lifting Keith off the ground in a fireman’s carry as Keith and Pidge died from laughter. They walked towards the fake fence, determination in his eye. 

Lance was so easy. 

“Making sure I can cheer from the side?” Keith goaded as he smacked Lance’s ass, but Lance shook his head.

“Nope. You’re doing this too, and whoever lasts longer gets a blowjob.”

“Shot or an actual blowjob?” Keith called from behind Lance’s back.

“Whatever you want it to be babe. Either way, your lips are going over something white and phallic.”

“Yeah. Says the one who isn’t a bareback bronc riding champion.”

Lance stopped in the line then, putting Keith down on the floor. They looked at each other for a solid second before silent shaking hands in agreement. “May the best man win.”

“You’re on, Gorgeous.” 

***********

 

Keith went first, knowing Lance was doing this on a dare, never one to back down on a competition, but he was afraid. Even if he wasn’t trying to show it. Keith could tell.

There was a bit of a line, so the group waited along the fake fence, huddled together and exchanging stories. Lance started up a conversation with the girls beside them, who were waiting for their friend to finish, Keith instead focusing solely on the fake bull, nothing pulling him away from his inane amount of interest.

The kid was way too intense for some stupid fake competition.

“Gorgeous, you need to calm down.” Lance tried, rubbing at Keith’s shoulders.

Keith sighed, breathing in.

“Yeah, sorry. I just… get into it, I guess.”

“Do what you gotta do then, Gorgeous.” Lance whispered into Keith’s air, kissing his neck before pulling away. His hands remained rubbing at Keith’s shoulders contentedly. He turned returned to the conversation with the group of random drunk girls who were complementing his outfit and Keith’s hairdo (what even?).

But drunk girls were the best. 

Their friend stumbled their way back over and out of the pen… area… foam mattress thing, and Keith was up.

“Better start getting your mouth wet Lance, because I’ll be using it tonight.” Keith said. 

“Sure, gorgeous. You just keep believing that.”

Honestly, Keith was a rodeo champion; Lance was a scared twig of a twink with not much arm muscle and a solid fear of heights. 

It was just too blaringly obvious who’d end up on their knees tonight. But still, competitions with Keith were always fun, especially when sexual favours were always the reward. Keith would always act so different whenever he won, it excited Lance just thinking about it.

Lance squeezed where his hands met skin, wishing the other good luck as Keith walked in with a worrying amount of determination. 

Keith hopped up on the fake bronc, shuffling his butt around before he felt comfortable. 

Lance snorted to himself. Keith did the same thing whenever he was riding Lance, the initial press of ass against balls, Keith would always do that little booty shuffle to get his body comfortable. 

It was worrying to know where he began the habit.

Keith lifted his arm in the air, the bull shot forward wretchedly, Keith flinging forward with a surprised look in his eyes.

He managed to stay upright as the bull swung itself around, Keith flaying with it.

Lance gasped when he noticed Keith’s grip turning loose on the third second, something Keith seemed to notice as well as he bit his lip and tried to push himself back upright. The bull changed his direction, and Keith inhaled loudly, his back giving out as he was flung harshly backwards. His body turned towards its side, and Keith’s leg started to slide off. The fake bull flew around and bucked its hips upwards. Keith’s previously injured wrist, that was holding the handle, just seemed to let go, and Keith went flying into the mats, rolling out towards the walls. He literally flew over the fake bull. The kid got some distance with that ending as he smashed his shoulders on the ground.

The ring sounded loudly around the room as random people whooped and hollered for Keith, his fall so severe people couldn’t help but let their opinions be known.

Lance figured if someone had been filming it, it would probably go viral. It was kind of funny if Lance wasn’t worried.

He was going on that thing next?! _Keith_ didn’t even make it. 

But- but beginners luck was a thing. Maybe Lance wouldn’t be on his knees tonight…. Lance began to gain some incentive back.

Keith limped a little back towards his friends, rubbing at his shoulder. “I didn’t warm up…” He tried to say, excusing the fact that he failed miserably.

Lance lifted an eyebrow. “Awwwwh, gorgeous. It’s because you didn’t warm up that you didn’t even make it a full 8 seconds?”

“Yeah, that and the fact that the damn thing ain’t anything like no real bull. Damned engineers should do their research to know what a stupid bronc actually feels like…” He grumbled lowly to himself.

“Sure, says the one licking his wounds. What- what was it again? It wasn’t 6 seconds, nope, no, definitely not. So like, what. 5.3 Maybe?” Lance grinned, his tongue sticking out as Keith snarled, walking out of the area, rubbing his bruises. “Shut up, Lance. I was just making it easier for you.” He complained, crossing his arms in a huff.

“Yeah, sure, gorgeous. That’s what all the cowboys say when they lose.”

Keith crossed his arms in a huff, stamping his foot on the ground. “Well if you’re so sure, then you try it out, Mr. I-can-beat-my-rodeo-champion-boyfriend.” 

“Sure,” Lance promised, lifting himself upwards to kiss at Keith’s forehead, not quite the perfect height difference for forehead kisses. It was adorable either way, the way Keith sputtered.

“Fucker…” He whispered under his breath, to which Lance chuckled.

Keith’s hair was sweaty and matted, and in his embarrassment induced rage, Lance patted him on the head then and leaned to press a kiss on his cheek. Keith breathed in and seemed to calm down, the feeling of Lance rubbing his arms in comfort. Light shed in the background, haloing around the two, Lance personally always going for the ultimate cheesy moment.

Lance couldn’t stop smiling, Keith looking at him so deeply, eyes wide. Like he couldn’t believe Lance was still here.

Lance wanted to stay there, just the two, but someone lightly shoved at his shoulder. Lance turned with a grunt. 

The moment was ruined.

Thanks Hunk.

The big lug was right behind them, smiling at Lance gently as he pointed towards the opened gate. “Sorry to ruin the moment but it’s your turn buddy.”

Lance bit his lip, taking his hands away from Keith’s arms. 

“Good luck, babe.” Keith offered, squeezing at his shoulder.

“Better get your mouth wet, gorgeous. Looks like _I_ might be the one using it tonight.” Lance chuckled as he turned into the area, the fence closing for security reasons. 

He walked towards the fake bull, his heart leaping and beating wildly. He really wasn’t one to do this type of thing. And he knew it was illogical. Lance was all about doing things in the moment, going with the flow, spontaneity over routine, yada yada. 

But heights?

Hikes, with lots of foot room, he could do. Flying and looking out the window, a little less easy, but still doable.

The moment his feet were off the ground and he didn’t have to hold on to.

Nope.

Why’d he agree to this?

He touched the fake bull’s leather exterior, hands shaking as he looked back to his friends.

The white glow of the lights embraced them, their smiling, kind, laughing faces, shouting words of encouragement to him.

Keith was in the middle, not saying anything. He only held a small smile, eyebrows drawn together in a sot of concern. Their was an expression on his face, one Lance longed to see drawn towards him, and one he didn’t want to yet name. 

Keith, sweaty, bold, scared, yet loyal to a fault Keith, was beautiful and trusting in so many ways.

Keith lifted up his hand, his thumb lifted upwards, gesturing that Lance would be okay.

Keith was with him, He'd chosen to stay with him. He was with Keith. And Lance felt like the world was his damned oyster. 

Lance followed his gesture and did the same, his thumb up towards Keith with a smile of determination.

Lance pulled himself up easily onto the fake bull, taking a deep breath. He shifted a little, getting himself prepared and into the best position. When he felt comfortable enough, Lance lifted his head, and slowly brought up his hand, imitating what Keith usually did during real competitions.

This was only supposed to be one-handed, right?

Without any sort of sign, Lance’s body was thrown forward. He screamed at the sudden impact. The others gasped from the side, but the sound never reached Lance. He was too focused on keeping his hand in the air and his body on the damned fake bronc as Keith called it. He tightened his hand into a death grip and sneered, baring his teeth. His other hand was still held high in the air, his body now swinging into a full circle.

Lance felt his left leg begin to slide upwards, his body being too close to being perfect horizontal. 

The fake bull changed its direction, fortunately for Lance and his falling body, and pulled backwards and swung the other way. Lance’s ass slid perfectly back where it should be, and he lifted his torso from it’s bent position. He felt his abdomen tighten as he held himself upright, the bull bucking upwards and then forwards.

Lance felt himself smiling. This- this was sort of fun! He hadn’t flow off yet, and- and, he was having fun. It felt kind of like a workout, too. 

“aah-aha! Aha! Guys, I’m doing this! I’m doing this!” Lance yelled, glancing upwards towards his friends who were all cheering him on and shouting his name. 

“Yeah Lance!” They screamed, clapping their hands as the buzzer blew. 

The bull fell back into the standard position slowly, and Lance jumped off on shaky limbs. He ran towards the gate and jumped over it. He was embraced by the group, Keith being the closest, his arms wrapped tightly around Lance’s waist as he cheered into Lance’s shoulder. The group hugged him tightly. 

“You did it, Lance!” Pidge yelled along with Matt, who was patting his back.

“Good job, bro!”

“I’m proud of you, babe. I know you could do it.”

Lance pushed Keith away to hold him at an arms distance. 

“Guess I’m the rodeo king, now.” Lance goaded, and Keith rolled his eyes. “Wanna know what that means?”

Keith raised an eyebrow, still silent and teasing.

“You’ll be serving your royalty on your knees tonight.” Lance winked, and Keith shoved him, laughing. 

“That was the agreement.” Keith accepted, taking Lance’s hand as they began to leave the area. “Just let me know when you want your treat, your majesty.” Keith said, batting his eyelashes. 

Lance shivered. 

There was more screaming from Hunk and Pidge, who seemed to reach a decision for the group. Hands encircled both Keith and Lance’s arms and they were pulled away from the rooftop, the others leading them randomly around the country bar.

They found themselves running down dark steps, down towards the basement where the club was centralized. The building was part of a hotel with three levels of its own. The middle level was a normal pub with a few different rooms, the top was a few game rooms and quitter areas, which during the summer opened up and had a volleyball court and a rooftop bar with a dance floor, while the basement was the infamous _Distrikt_ country nightclub, which only operated only during the weekends. 

Lance tugged himself and Keith away form their friends and towards the bar, offering to pay for a shot. Keith pecked his cheek, and Lance melted at the feeling. He rubbed at Keith’s waist, looks of endearment being shared between the two. 

“I just, I can’t believe you’re here.” He yelled into his boyfriend’s ear. Keith was about to reply when the bartender made himself known, asking Lance for money. He paid up and took the shot quickly, Keith wiping off his mouth as Lance pulled him away, kissing him abruptly.

Lance seemed to have lost his friends in the drunken haze and wanting to get Keith alone, which Lance wasn’t too concerned about. His friends could handle themselves, and if anything were to happen they had their phones on them for emergency. 

Keith near painfully gripped at Lance’s wrist and pulled him towards the dance floor hungrily. Lance followed in tow, rushing down the steps as Keith pushed through the crowd towards the center. He suddenly turned around, deeming the spot appropriate. He pulled Lance’s hips towards his own, the two beginning to fall into rhythm with the beat. The country songs were mashed with dubstep, which Lance knew Keith would complain about later. He could feel his own eyerolls for days.

The alcohol and heat of the room made Lance sweat, swinging his arms around Keith’s neck as he pulled him in for a deep kiss. Keith followed easily, rushing towards Lance’s lips in need. Lance moved with Keith, allowing the other to run the kiss. Keith tongued his way into Lance’s mouth dominantly, his fingers tightening against his hips. 

Lance shivered when Keith growled. The stayed that way for a few songs, Lance finally pulling away to take a deep breath against Keith’s puffed and red lips. Lance hadn’t even noticed when his eyes fell shot.

Keith chuckled lowly against Lance’s skin, his mouth falling forward to nip and bite at Lances neck.

“What is with you tonight.” Lance sighed deeply, yelling into the other’s ear.

“Dunno.” Keith shrugged. His voice was lower in noise, but somehow it still reached Lance. “I just need to keep touching you.” He began to get handsy, his fingertips moving from Lance’s waist and towards his ass, squeezing.

Lance gasped. “I’m not complaining.” He said, hugging Keith tightly while the other continued to suckle on his neck.

Lance let the alcohol take over, swinging his hips slowly as Keith continued his perfect ministrations. He blinked his eyes open, the blue and white lights running around the club.

Whatever song was playing fell in noise level, and a new on began. It sounded like a man mimicking a horse trot sound, and Lance arched an eyebrow. It was muffled against the rest of the dancing club members, yelling over the song as some of them screamed in excitement. Their ‘ _yays_ ’ filled the room, and Lance pushed away from Keith a little, his hands placing themselves over Keith’s hardened chest. 

The song began with a strong guitar beat, and Lance’s smile picked up, Keith offering a curious expression.

“What’s up, babe?” He blinked through the fog, still swaying his hips against Lance’s stilled ones in stilted need.

Lance jumped up and down, turning to Keith as he began to sing, badly, with the music. “ _Well, I walk into the room with one hundred bills, and it kills, and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grills_!” 

Keith laughed joyfully at his boyfriend’s antics watching as the other jumped up and down to the song. 

"Wait, you like this song?”

“Yah, I love this song!” Lance shouted, throwing his hands into the airs, and Keith bent over from laughter, accidentally knocking into another couple who were dancing. He apologized, looking back towards Lance as he screamed with the rest of the crowd,

“ _Save a horse, ride a cowboyyyyy!”_

“Dude, it’s Country! I thought you hated everything country!” Keith yelled, moving to dance beside Lance. Not touching or grinding, but still obviously dancing through their jumps with each other.

“This is country?” Lance emphasized, almost wanting to be disgusted with himself. “But it’s an early 2000 classic!”

“Yeah, and it’s technically Country.”

“Psssht, hell nahhhh.” Lance giggled, still jumping to the beat while Keith began just to dance, feet firmly on the ground.

“Well it is babe! Acc. Cept. it!” 

“Okay! I like country, whooohooo!” Lance grinned, throwing his arms up in the air as both him and Keith sang along with the music. 

“ _And we made looooove_!” 

The ending of the song started, and Lance and Keith continued dancing, eyes open wide as they reached for each others hands, swaying them as they belted the lyrics together with the rest of the club patrons.

“ _Cause I saddle up my horse and I ride into the city. I make a lot of noise cause the girls are so pretty. Ridin’ up and down broadway with my old stud Leroy and the girls say, ‘Save a horse, ride a cowboy!’”_

Lance swayed away, and pointed to himself as only he sang, “ _Everybody says, save a horse ride a cowboy.”_ Lance pointed then to Keith, who somehow understood the gesture, and solely followed with a deep, “ _What? What_?” 

Lance offered the next versed with the rest of the audience, singing _“Save a horse, ride a cowboyyy. Save a horse ride a cowboy! Everybody says,”_

Lance reached forwards, grabbing Keith’s face into his hands, singing the words against his lips. “ _Save a horse, ride a cowboy_.” He pressed himself against Keith completely, taking Keith lips against his own heatedly, promising only excitement for later on. 

Lance sighed as Keith wrapped his own arms around Lance once again.

 

***********

 

Hunk made the right decision to spend the night over at Pidge’s, Lance thought as he stumbled his way through the apartment, knocking loudly against absolutely anything that could be in the way, like chairs and walls and corners of walls.

And Hunk’s expensive table.

Lance did fall over with that one, the small and rounded dinner table falling to the floor with them. Luckily there hadn’t been much on it, except for napkins, coasters, and a fork. It was also fortunate that Lance fell one way, and the table fell another, hitting the wall with a strong thud.

Lance barely even noticed, barely even noticed how his leg would be bruised in the morning from where it was struck. He only knew that Keith’s lips barely even parted from his, hungrily begging for more as they tripped to the floor together.

Keith thrusted his hips against Lance, Lance’s legs spreading for Keith to ground down against.

Fuck, it felt fantastic and Lance said as much. 

“Ffffuck. Keith, do that again.” He begged, nipping against Keith. 

Keith chuckled lowly, thrusting more harshly, taking in the sight of Lance moaning lewdly.

Lance’s back arched as Keith began putting pressure and marks against his neck with his warm lips, Lance’s hands tearing down Keith’s back. Keith groaned into the feeling of Lance’s hands running all over him, unsure of what to do with themselves. 

He smirked, feeling his own hardness growing tight inside his jeans. He really wanted them off. And he wanted Lance’s off 3 hours ago.

“I want you Lance.” Keith said, biting at Lance’s ear playfully. He blew a heated breath towards the skin, Lance shivering with his eyes falling shut at the feeling.

“Yeah, yeah, gorgeous. Please.” 

Keith nodded and pushed himself away from the floor, his arm surrounding Lance’s waist and helping his boyfriend up. Lance whined at the loss of heat, but he did love it when Keith was like this, could never stop touching Lance. 

On shaky legs, Lance stood up tall, leaning against Keith completely. He was always surprised, for someone so much shorter and leaner (‘ _barely a few inches, Lance’_ Keith would always complain) Lance was always pleasantly surprised by how much his little boyfriend could carry. He’d also always complain of how Lance was always known as ‘Long Legs’ or ‘Sexy Legs’, because according to Keith, they had the same leg length, even if Keith was shorter. (Honestly, Lance did admit this was true. But whereas Keith’s were muscular, Lance was lean and thin, perfect for showing off flexibility). Either way, Keith never understood others’ fascination with his boyfriend’s legs, unless they were wrapped around his waist.

Which Lance was happy to oblige. Without a warning, Lance tightened his hold around Keith’s neck, jumping up and kissing Keith. Keith yelped and stumbled backwards, his back landing against the wall as his boyfriend’s legs wrapped around him protruding hipbones. He gripped Lance’s ass tightly, holding on as they made out messily, Keith chuckled into the kiss, which made Lance begin to laugh as well. 

“What? What’s so funny?” Lance asked quietly, eyes staring into Keith’s through the sex-desperate haze.. 

Keith, who didn’t stop smiling, only said, “Nothing. Just missed you is all.”

Lance gleamed at the praise. “Awwh, you big sap.” 

Keith shrugged, pushing himself off the wall as he walked towards Lances room, seemingly with ease.

Lance tried to kiss him along the way, but Keith was having none of it, making sure he got his boyfriend to the bed in one piece.

It was friggen dark, and Lance never turned on a light when they entered the apartment. It’s how they landed on the ground after crashing into the table in the first place.

They stumbled and landed on the bed, a few textbooks still on its cover, making Lance groan. Keith pushed himself away, feeling the hard plastic and horrible smell of too much money underneath his fingertips.

“Textbooks? Really Lance?”

“I have two midterms on Thursday! Give a guy a break.” He sighed, shoving the books aside. The sound they made when they hit the ground was somehow bigger than the sound the table made.

“Have any midterms tomorrow?”

“No, no labs either.”

“Good. You’re not leaving the bed then.”

Keith bucked into Lance, giving next to no recovery time. He slid his hands beneath the waistband of Lance’s jeans, tugging at Lance’s length. Lance moaned and licked into Keith’s mouth.

Keith’s hand began wandering after a few intense pumps that each had Lance jerking in his lap.

He pulled away and out of Lance’s jeans, only to run around the waistband and settle against Lance’s ass, teasingly. He gripped hard, thrusting upwards and directly into the denim and Lance cried out, Keith watching every motion and sound. His tongue stuck out a little, too invest in everything else, not wanting to miss a single thing.

They kissed again as Keith thrusted upwards and Lance grounded down. Keith’s hands stalled. Suddenly, he forced them back inside Lance’s jeans towards the crack of his ass, pressing against Lane’s entrance.

Lance gasped, holding Keith tightly. “Ohh, oh god, Keith.” He whined. 

Keith teased and toyed, and surprisingly inserted a single finger inside, the slide much easier than imagined. Keith blinked, playing with his finger, slowing teasing Lance’s hole in interest. It- it felt…. Used? Kind of wet? Keith was confused, but if his imagination wasn’t lying to him, then it only made him more hot and bothered. 

“You’re already- how is it so- did you finger yourself earlier?” 

Lance shrugged, his lips feeling suddenly dry and chapped. “In the shower after our talk. Listening to your voice kind of did it for me.” 

Keith exhaled loudly, shaking his head.

“Ah fuck, Lance.” He said, leaning upwards for another kiss. “I think I love-“ Keith stopped, lips pursed and eyes widening. “I- I-“ He stuttered, watching every motion cross Lance’s face, trying to understand how the other was taking it.

They’ve never said it before. 

Lance, who has his hands still on Keith’s shoulders, turns them around. He sits perched on Keith, pushing himself down against him, the other shivering at the sensation. Being on top of Keith, like this, here, it’s different, feels almost strange. Everything feels trapped, too hot, but in a good way. 

Perfect, is the closest Lance would come to describing it. But nothing is perfect. His knees are already numbing, there’s still a single, smaller book residing underneath his ankle and Keith’s calf. 

Keith looks like he’s about to run.

“I love you too.”

Lance says it first, technically. It’s the first time they’ve ever said it, and Keith looks like he’s ready to tear up.

Instead his hot hands run up Lance’s back, lifting the shirt from his torso and hugging him tightly. He mutters something into Lance’s chest, words for Lance and Lance alone.

The windows are already fogging up, and suddenly they go quiet, odd for Lance who is usually one for parading himself around and being loud.

They don’t remove themselves from each other as Lance bends sideways to reach for the lube and condoms in the bottom drawer, Keith holding onto him tightly, making sure he doesn’t fall.

He offers the items to Keith with a kiss, and another and another. He feels the slide of his jeans and underwear against his ass, now naked for the world to see. His cock springs free with a moan, the precome leaking onto Keith’s bare and sensitive stomach. 

Keith makes quick work of Lance, his one finger quickly becoming two, stretching and filling Lance to the brim. There’s an urgency, a desperate need to be close, inside. He needs to feel Lance in every form, more desperation as the seconds tick by. Lance is a moaning, shivering mess on top, and Keith knew no patience.

Lance would admit later, but the stretch may have been too quick. It was painful, but Lance liked it that way. He liked how Keith couldn’t keep it together, needed to be as quick as possible because to him, nothing felt better than that initial breach. 

Its why, whenever Lance is on top, he goes horribly slow, even slower than Lance himself would like. But he likes turning Keith into a sobbing, sensitive, puddle before he even thinks about being inside. He likes it even more than his own pleasure.

They’re opposites, giving each other exactly what the other needs, even if they didn’t know it themselves.

Keith is holding Lance’s back, holding him tightly and close when he feels Lance’s ass finally touch his balls, feeling himself completely inside. He groans, marking Lance’s neck in secret areas, not one too show off much. Surprisingly, he isn’t much for possession. He prefers lifting Lance’s shirt to see all the secret markings he’s made. He doesn’t need to prove to the world that Lance is his and he is Lance’s. Keith got enough from just this.

Lance uses Keith’s back as a scratching post, making small, cute sounds as Keith thrusts inside. A slide of sweat falls down his forehead as his head arches backs.

“I love you, Keith. I love you.”

Keith literally whines, thrusting up higher into the tight heat, Lance’s muscles seemingly convulsing, tightening and pressing around him in the most delicious ways.

Lance feels like he could sob right now. It’s too much and not enough and he just wants Keith here all the time. It seems weird, but he finds himself in the moment, comes back from the dizziness and amazement. With sweaty hair and a voice that only makes tiny sounds, he pushes Keith back down on the bed.

His boyfriend reaches for him, but Lance takes his hands and holds them, presses them together against Keith’s chest. Keith’s knees rise to a bent position, and Lance supports himself against his boyfriend, slowing moving himself up and down. 

He’s sinking, gasping and shaking, and Keith is there; he’s holding him and never letting Lance fall now. He’ll catch him. Lance almost wants to say that this isn’t fair, he wanted to watch Keith break. Lance wasn’t the one who was supposed to be falling apart at the seams.

Lance’s hips moves on their own accords, Keith filling him and reaching him in the perfect places. Lance would scream if he could.

But everything keeps coming out silent. 

“Lance,”

Lance likes hearing those words of honey fall from Keith’s lips.

“Lance, look at me.”

He hadn’t realized he closed them.

“C’mon, babe, please.” He feels a palm against his cheek. And Lance is really trying, but its so much, and so hot, and he loves it, and why is Keith pulling him away now? The sensation is just where it needs to be, a place that Lance wants to tuck himself away in and never leave.

Keith would never leave him there.

Here and now, Lance is safe, in the placement of Keith’s arms. He wouldn’t have it any other way. 

He somehow blinks open, whining. 

“There we go, there’s those eyes I love.”

Keith offers a small smiles between groans and gasps, and Lance didn’t know why he couldn’t open his eyes before. Watching Keith below him, knowing he was making him feel this way, Keith’s hips thrusting upwards to meet Lances perfectly.

“I love you, Lance.” 

Lance didn’t even feel it coming as he was thrust into his orgasm, Keith grinding into that little spot of miracles. Waves of emotions, euphoria, and sensual, sensitive feelings washed over him, kept him there, stuttering. He was shaking, and damn near the longest and mind blowing orgasm he’d ever had.

He opened his eyes to Keith holding him, pressing his mouth into Keith’s collarbone, huffing against the crown of his forehead. The bangs of Lance’s hair flickered from Keith’s breath.

Keith was talking, softly, telling a story maybe, Lance wasn’t too sure. 

He lay with his head in the crooks of Keith’s neck, feeling the hum of Keith’s low voice. 

He whined, moving his hips as he felt Keith still heavy and hard inside his used hole.

“You’re back.” The other whispered, kissing Lance’s forehead.

Lance moaned, eyes falling shut while Keith pet his back.

“Mmmm.”

“You were out for maybe a minute, possibly more? You wouldn’t stop shuttering and shaking, I didn’t even realize at first, it took me a few seconds, I just kept thrusting and- I just. I’m sorry, Lance. I hope I didn’t hurt you...”

“Nooo.” Lance promised, nuzzling into Keith. “Perfect. You’re perfect.” 

He felt Keith smile.

“Just so you know, I’m not letting you fall asleep unclean like you did for me our first night together.” Keith started moving away, something Lance was unhappy with but understood. He fell against his pillow and warm blanket, cuddling into the remanents of heat.

He was almost asleep when he felt a warm clothe run over him, making sure to go gentle over his abused asshole. Keith’s hands toyed with the skin of his back, massaging it gently and taking out the knots of his shoulder. It made Lance shake. He felt the brush of something hard and leaking against his skin, but it was jutted away before he recognized it. Lance opened one eye, looking back towards his boyfriend who was taking care of him.

He still had the stiff hardness between his legs, Lance realizing he must have never have gotten off.

Well now- that just wasn’t allowed. 

“You didn’t finish.” Lance whispered.

Keith stalled against Lance’s back, but quickly resumed the faux-massage.

“No, but that’s okay. I don’t need to finish.” He contemplated softly. Keith fell back beside Lance, tossing the cover over them and pecking Lance on the lips. 

“It’ll go away. And besides, just being here is enough for me.” He smiled, but Lance was having none of it.

“Well, it isn’t enough for me.” 

“Lance I really don’t need-“

Keith didn’t get to say much more as Lance fumbled his way downwards and sucked Keith’s hardness into this mouth. He licked and sucked, the tip hitting and gagging the back of his throat. Lance coughed as Keith’s hips stuttered. 

“Wasn’t I supposed to give _you_ the blowjob?” He begged the question.

Lance rolled his eyes, taking his mouth off of Keith to bite the skin of his upper thigh beside his balls.

“Don’t question it.”

Lance continued on, sleep beginning to fade away. It was stupid hot underneath the covers, and Lance honestly thought Keith was closer than this. So when he felt Keith’s hands enclosing on his head before back away, Lance pushed himself off again with a pop, lifting the covers back so he could breath.

He stared up at Keith, who was biting and squeezing his eyes shut.

“Fuck my mouth.”

“W-what?”

“Fuck my mouth-“

“I don’t wan-“

“ _I_ want to. Now hurry up and fill my mouth with your hot cum.”

“Oh Jesus, those are words I never want to hear again.”

“Well you’re going to hear them if you don’t start using my mouth correct-“ 

Keith knew where Lance was going. He held onto the side of his head and thrust himself inside Lance’s hot mouth. Lance was expecting it so soon and choked and breathed himself through.

He moaned through the pressure of Keith, his hips stutter. At one point, Keith shoved Lance down hard, his nose pressing against Keith’s groin and shaved hairs. He could barely breath as he swiveled his tongue around, Keith moving his hips and grinding against Lance’s throat. That seemed to do the trick; Keith’s shaking body thrusted forward and bucked, his back arching as he came down Lance’s throat.

Lance had no option but to swallow, which he was fine with.

Lance came back up and wiped his mouth, immediately kissing Keith deeply, who for once did not recoil from his own taste.

 

***********

 

They did it all night long, stopping between rounds to gain their breath, have some water, take a nap. Their bodies didn’t fit perfectly together; Keith is skinny and jagged in some areas that Lance isn’t, his ribs and hipbone often jutting into Lance’s frail skin, sometimes bruising him.

They barely sleep, Keith whispering into Lance’s ear as Lance splays himself over Keith, holding him tightly, just how he knows Keith likes. Chest pressed against chest, Keith stroking behind Lance’s ears and Lance’s fingernails gently smoothing against Keith’s sides, Lance soon has enough, sliding backwards onto his back, Keith following in tow. He’ll spread his legs, kissing Keith until the other gets the message and finds his way back inside.

Before they know it it’s early morning, and Lance knows he isn’t leaving his bed today. He slept maybe a grand total of an hour, but he feels like he has more energy than he has had in a long time. If it weren’t for his shaking legs, he’d ask Keith to go out for brunch. But… breakfast in bed sounds like a better option ways. Netflix and chill and food and all. 

Keith wakes up last, surprisingly, beside the furnace that was his boyfriend. Keith blinked himself awake, staring at the ceiling intensely. 

“I think you killed me, especially with that first round.” Keith said as he tried to breath, his morning voice gravely and deep. His chest rose haphazardly, his blinking wide as they adjust to the light. Keith swivels his hips and moves his leg, hearing an intense pop as he groans, remembering the night. “Holy fuck.”

Lance snorted and ran a tired palm over his eyes, brushing away the sleep that was there. He turned then to look at his boyfriend, his head on his palm as he seated himself on his elbow.

Keith blew a breath. 

“What. Did I just rock your world?” Lance 

“Rocked my dick is what you did.”

Lance chuckled, pressing a deep kiss into the side of Keith’s neck, exactly where a mark already was. He always enjoyed watching his boyfriend’s lackluster response, both a shiver and one of discontent. 

“Well, you know what they say.” He said cheekily.

Keith blinked, turning to look at Lance with those giant, kind, violet eyes. He quirked a cute and curious eyebrow and asked, “No. What?”

Lance continued grinning into his boyfriend’s neck as he said, “Save a horse, ride a cowboy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the late update. Im not even a student right now and life still is finding a way to kick my ass. (fucking break ups with long term partners and then major writing blocks, feeling super down, and then stranger things 2 came back. All excuses but honestly, I’ve had most of this chapter done for months except for the bronc scene. And I felt like I’ve been writing a few words to a sentence every day for a solid month now..…) anyways → 
> 
> Also, Distrikt/the club/bar/hotel is based on a real bar where I live, it's super cool. And Lance riding Keith was supposed to be WAY different. He was supposed to just wrek Keith and ride him like a damned bitch in heat. But… nope. Love apparently made an entrance, SO!
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this journey as much as I did. Its supposed to be just a fun, smutty, sometimes angsty little ride, and it’s been so much fun for me to write. Thank you for those who have made it this far. Leave a comment or kudos if you wish, they make my damned day every time I read them. Thank you all so much. And I guess… until next time?


End file.
